Smeagol's Story
by Jude2
Summary: The story of the whole Smeagol's life and the astonishing truth about WHO he really was...
1. Smeagol's Story Part 1

**È Ñ Ò Î Ð È ß Ñ Ì Å À Ã Î Ð Ë À**

**By Jude **

ÏÐÎËÎÃ 

Âñå íåáî â çâåçäàõ, òàêèõ îãðîìíûõ è ÿðêèõ, ÷òî äàæå íå âåðèòñÿ. Òàêîãî çðåëèùà íå âèäåëî íè îäíî æèâîå ñóùåñòâî - íè ÷åëîâåê, íè çâåðü, íè ïòèöà íå ìîãóò æèòü â ýòîì ðàçðåæåííîì âîçäóõå è õîëîäå. Íî äâîå - çäåñü. Íà ãîëóáîâàòîì ñíåãó òóñêëî ïîáëåñêèâàåò â ñâåòå çâåçä ÷åøóÿ äâóõ îãðîìíûõ äðàêîíîâ. Òèõèé ðàçãîâîð - íå ñëîâàìè, äàæå íå ìûñëÿìè - îáðàçàìè. 

Áðàò, òû çíàåøü - ÿ î÷åíü äîëãî íå ãîâîðèë ñ òîáîé îá ýòîì. Íî ìû âåäü îáà íå çàáûëè, âåðíî? Òàê íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ äîëüøå. 

Òåáå áîëüíî? 

Äåëî íå âî ìíå. È äàæå íå â íåì, õîòÿ åãî áîëü âî ñòî êðàò ñèëüíåå ìîåé. Äåëî â íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè. Ðàíüøå ìû íå ìîãëè íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü, íî òåïåðü ìèð èçìåíèëñÿ. Ó íàñ ðàçâÿçàíû ðóêè. 

×òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü, áðàò? 

Îòïóñòèòü åãî. Äàòü åìó âåðíóòüñÿ. 

Áóäåò âîéíà… 

Âîéíà áóäåò â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå. Íî âîò îñòàíîâèòü åå íèêòî, êðîìå íåãî, íå ñìîæåò. Ìèð ìåíÿåòñÿ, ÿ ïîâòîðþ ýòî åùå ðàç, à â ìåíÿþùåìñÿ ìèðå ðàâíûõ åìó íåò. 

ß ïîíÿë òåáÿ. ×òî æå, òâîè äîâîäû ðàçóìíû… ß ñîãëàñåí. Íî îí íå ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ òàêèì, êàêèì áûë - ýòî ïðèâåäåò ê ñëèøêîì áîëüøèì ïîòðÿñåíèÿì. Äà è îí ñàì äîëæåí ïðèâûêíóòü ê èçìåíèâøåìóñÿ ìèðó. 

Õîðîøî… Äàäèì åìó ïðîæèòü åùå îäíó æèçíü - à ïîòîì ïóñòü ðåøàåò ñàì. Òàê? 

Òàê. È âîò åùå… Ïðèçíàéñÿ ÷åñòíî, òû âåäü íå òîëüêî î ìèðå äóìàë, êîãäà çàòåÿë ñî ìíîé ýòîò ðàçãîâîð? 

Îò òåáÿ íå óòàèøü… Âåðíî. Îíè äîëæíû íàêîíåö âñòðåòèòüñÿ. Òàêàÿ ëþáîâü ñòîèò íàãðàäû. 

Òû âñåãäà áûë ñåíòèìåíòàëåí, áðàò. 

Ðàáîòà òàêàÿ… 

Êòî-íèáóäü ñëûøàë, êàê ëóêàâî óìåþò ñìåÿòüñÿ äðàêîíû? 

Çíà÷èò, ðåøåíî? 

Ðåøåíî. 

Äâå ñòðåìèòåëüíûå çîëîòèñòûå ñòðåëû ïðÿíóëè â òåìíîå íåáî è ñêîðî çàòåðÿëèñü ñðåäè áåñ÷èñëåííûõ çâåçä. 

×ÀÑÒÜ I.

* * *

Íåò, íåñïðàâåäëèâî, íåñïðàâåäëèâî ñóäüáà îáîøëàñü ñî ñòàðîé Ìàëüâîé, ÷òî òàì íè ãîâîðè! È òàê çàáîò ïîëîí ðîò, çà âåñü äåíü íè íà ìèíóòêó íå ïðèñÿäåøü, à òóò åùå ïîâåñèëè íà øåþ âûðîäêà, ïðîñòè. Ýëáåðåò… Êàê áóäòî åé çàíÿòüñÿ áîëüøå íå÷åì! À òî, ÷òî ñîñåäè ïàëüöàìè òû÷óò äà õèõèêàþò? Âîò òî-òî è îíî. Îò òðóäîâ îíà âñþ æèçíü ñâîþ íå îòêàçûâàëàñü, à âîò ïîçîð íà ñòàðîñòè ëåò ïåðåæèòü êóäà êàê òðóäíåå.

Íó âû ïîñóäèòå ñàìè: æèçíü áûëà êàê æèçíü. Äîì - ïîëíàÿ ÷àøà, îãîðîäû çà äåíü íå îáîéäåøü, ïÿòåðûõ ñûíîâåé âûðàñòèëà - âñå õîááèòû êàê íà ïîäáîð, óìíûå, òðåçâûå, ðàáîòÿùèå. Ìóæ, ïðàâäà, ïîìåð ðàíî, íî Âàëàð îáîðîíèëè, ñïðàâèëàñü. Âíóêîâ, âîí, ÷åòûðíàäöàòü óæå… òî åñòü, ïÿòíàäöàòü. Îõ, âîò è äîøëè äî ñàìîãî ãîðåñòíîãî. 

Ïÿòü ñûíîâåé - è îäíà äî÷êà. Ïîñëåäûø, ñàìàÿ ëþáèìàÿ. Êðàñàâèöà, óìíèöà, Ïðèìóëà ìîÿ, íå äåâî÷êà, à êîðîëåâíà. Íàðàäîâàòüñÿ íà íåå íå ìîãëà. Íàðÿæàëà åå êàê êóêëó, ðàáîòîé òÿæåëîé íå ìó÷èëà, äóìàëà, âûðàñòåò - çàìóæ çà Òàíà âûéäåò, áóäåò â ñåðåáðå-çîëîòå õîäèòü… Êàê æå. Äîæäàëàñü áëàãîäàðíîñòè - îïîçîðèëà ðîäíóþ ìàòü íà ñòàðîñòè ëåò. 

Íåò, ñêàçàòü ïî ïðàâäå, áåäíÿæêà Ïðèìóëà âñåãäà ñ ÷óäèíêîé áûëà - íî ÿ-òî äóìàëà, ÷òî â âîçðàñò âîéäåò, îñòåïåíèòñÿ. Íå òóò-òî áûëî. Ðîâíî ãîä ìèíóë ñ òîãî äíÿ, êàê ïðîïàëà îíà. Äâîå ñóòîê åå íå áûëî - ÿ äóìàëà, ñ óìà ñîéäó. Ñåäèíû â âîëîñàõ äî òîãî äíÿ íå áûëî, à òóò çà íî÷ü êàê ñíåãîì îáñûïàëî. Âñåõ íà íîãè ïîäíÿëà, âñå îáûñêàëè, äàæå ñ ëîäêè âñå äíî Îáîëîíè áàãðàìè ïðî÷åñàëè… 

Íà òðåòüå óòðî ÿâèëàñü ñàìà, æèâàÿ, çäîðîâàÿ - è ñðàçó êî ìíå. Íå óñïåëà ÿ ðòà ðàñêðûòü - à îíà ñ ïîðîãà òàê è áóõíóëà: 

Ìàìî÷êà, ó ìåíÿ ðåáåíîê áóäåò! 

ß êàê ñòîÿëà, òàê è ñåëà. Âîçäóõ õâàòàþ, êàê ðûáà, à íè ñëîâà ñêàçàòü íå ìîãó. Íå çàìóæåì âåäü Ïðèìóëà áûëà. È äðóæêà ñåðäå÷íîãî ó íåå íå áûëî. Îòêóäà æå òàêîå? 

À êàê îíà ïðèíÿëàñü ÿçûêîì ìîëîòü - ÿ ñðàçó ïîíÿëà: ïîìåøàëàñü ìîÿ äî÷êà. Ïðî äðàêîíîâ êàêèõ-òî çîëîòûõ íà÷àëà ðàññêàçûâàòü, ïðî òî, ÷òî îíà ñ íèìè ëåòàëà… 

ß åå ñëóøàþ, à ñàìà ïëà÷ó - îñòàíîâèòüñÿ íå ìîãó. Çà ÷òî æå ìåíÿ Âàëàð òàê íàêàçàëè? Îäíà äî÷êà áûëà, è òó ðàçóìà ëèøèëè… Òîëüêî îá îäíîì ïîäóìàëà - ìîæåò, ðàç îíà íå â ñâîåì óìå, è íåò íèêàêîãî ðåáåíêà, íàïðèäóìûâàëà îíà âñå? 

Òðè äíÿ ÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî â ïîñòåëè ïðîëåæàëà - íèêîãäà ñî ìíîé òàêîãî íå ñëó÷àëîñü, äàæå êîãäà ìóæ ïðåñòàâèëñÿ. Ñåðäöå áîëåëî, äóìàëà, óìðó. Íî íè÷åãî, îêëåìàëàñü ïîíåìíîãó, âñòàëà. Âñå-òàêè íàäî áûëî äàëüøå æèòü. 

À äî÷êà ìîÿ ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ õîäèëà, è æèâîò ó íåå ðîñ êàê íà äðîææàõ. Ïåëà âñå âðåìÿ, öâåòû ñîáèðàëà… Íåò áû äîìà ñèäåòü, íå ïîçîðèòüñÿ! Âîò òîãäà-òî è ñîñåäè êîñî çàïîãëÿäûâàëè, è ñìåøêè ïî óãëàì ïîøëè - ÷òî, äåñêàòü, íå óáåðåãëà äî÷êó ñòàðàÿ Ìàëüâà? 

Òóò-òî, êàþñü, è íåâçëþáèëà ÿ åå çà ýòîò ïîçîð. Åé-òî ÷òî, ñ áåçóìíîé âñå êàê ñ ãóñÿ âîäà, à ìíå îòâå÷àòü: êòî æå, äåñêàòü, ñ÷àñòëèâûì îòöîì áóäåò äà êîãäà æå ñâàäåáêà? Îõ, ãðåøíà, ãðåøíà ÿ, íåëüçÿ òàê ñ æåíùèíîé â òÿãîñòè, íî ëóïèëà ÿ åå âîææàìè è çà êîñû äðàëà, âñå äîïûòûâàëàñü, êòî æ åå îáðþõàòèë. À îíà òàê íè÷åãî è íå ñêàçàëà, òîëüêî ñêàçî÷êó ñâîþ ïðî äðàêîíîâ òâåðäèëà. 

Êàê íà äóõó ñêàæó. Âèíîâàòà ÿ âî âñåì, ñàìà âèíîâàòà. Íå íàäî áûëî ìíå åå áèòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîìåðëà ìîÿ Ïðèìóëà ðîäàìè. 

Äî÷åíüêà ìîÿ, äî÷óðêà… Îòêóäà æ ñòîëüêî çëîñòè âî ìíå áûëî? Âåäü ñìîòðåëà ÿ, êàê îíà ìó÷àåòñÿ, è äóìàëà: «Åñëè óæ òû ïîìðåøü, òî ïîìèðàé âìåñòå ñ òâîèì óáëþäêîì, ïóñòü óæ âåñü ïîçîð â çåìëþ óéäåò». Ñâåòëàÿ Ýëáåðåò, êàê æå ÿ ìîãëà òàêîå ïðî ñâîþ äî÷ü è âíóêà ðîäíîãî ïîäóìàòü? 

×òî æ òåïåðü… Ïîçäíî óæå. Óìåðëà äî÷êà. À ìàëü÷èøêà - âûæèë. Îíà òîëüêî óñïåëà åãî ê ãðóäè ïîäíåñòè: ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìëàäåí÷èêà, óëûáíóëàñü è îäíî ñëîâî ïðîøåïòàëà. È âñå. 

Ñëîâî ÿ çàïîìíèëà, òîëüêî ðàçîáðàòü íå ñìîãëà. Ìåêîð… Ìåãîð… ×òî-òî âðîäå òîãî. Ìíå ïîäóìàëîñü, ÷òî îíà èìÿ åìó íàçâàëà. Ãàäàëà ÿ, ãàäàëà, ÷òî ýòî çà èìÿ ìîæåò áûòü, è âûáðàëà òî èç íàøèõ, ÷òî áëèæå âñåãî çâó÷àëî. Íàçâàëè ìàëü÷èêà Ñìåàãîðëîì. 

* * *

Òåïåðü óæå âðÿä ëè êòî-íèáóäü óçíàåò, áûëà ëè áåçóìíà íåñ÷àñòíàÿ Ïðèìóëà è ñêîëüêî ïðàâäû áûëî â åå ëåãåíäå î äðàêîíàõ, íî îäíî áûëî ÿñíî - íèêàêîé õîááèò îòöîì Ñìåàãîðëà áûòü íå ìîã. Òàêèõ õîááèòîâ íå áûâàåò. Âïðî÷åì, íå ìîã áûòü åãî îòöîì íè ÷åëîâåê, íè ýëüô, íè ãíîì - îí íå ïîõîäèë íè íà îäíó ðàñó, õîòü è âçÿë êàêèå-òî ÷åðòû ïî÷òè îò êàæäîé èç íèõ.

Íó âîò ïîñóäèòå ñàìè. Êîíå÷íî, ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò - ýòî åùå íå âîçðàñò, íî îñíîâíûå ÷åðòû óæå âèäíû. È íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷åðòû ñèðîòû Ñìåàãîðëà èç ïóãàþùèõ. Ðîñòîì îí ïîâûøå ñðåäíåãî õîááèòà, ïîíèæå ñðåäíåãî ãíîìà. Â êîñòè òîíîê, êàê ÷åëîâåê õóäîùàâîãî ñëîæåíèÿ. Øåðñòè õîááè÷üåé íà íîãàõ, îïÿòü æå, íåò è â ïîìèíå. Âîëîñû âïîëíå ìîãëè áû ïðèíàäëåæàòü ýëüôó - äëèííûå, ìÿãêèå, ïî÷òè áåëûå. Ãëàçà, ïîæàëóé, òîæå ñêîðåå ýëüôèéñêèå - áîëüøèå, ïðèïîäíÿòûå ê âèñêàì, äûì÷àòî-çåëåíûå. À âîò ïðè âçãëÿäå íà åãî ðîò ñòàíîâèëîñü íå ïî ñåáå: çà óçêèìè áåñêðîâíûìè ãóáàìè, ïî÷òè âñåãäà ïëîòíî ñæàòûìè, ñêðûâàëèñü îñòðûå òðåóãîëüíûå çóáû, ïî÷òè êàê ó îðêà. È ÷òî ñàìîå æóòêîå, ìàëü÷èê áûë ÷åðíîêîæèì. Íå ñîâñåì íåïðîãëÿäíî-÷åðíûì - ãîâîðÿò, òàêèå ëþäè åñòü ãäå-òî â Þæíîì Õàðàäå - à ñêîðåå òåìíî-ñåðûì, êàê ñóõàÿ çåìëÿ. Ïîñìîòðèøü íà òàêîãî - è ìîðîç ïî êîæå ïðîäèðàåò. 

Íàñòîëüêî Ñìåàãîðë áûë íåîáû÷åí, ÷òî íå âäðóã è ñêàæåøü, êðàñèâ îí èëè íåò. Íî ó åãî áàáóøêè Ìàëüâû, à ñ åå ðóêè è ó ïðî÷åãî ìíîãî÷èñëåííîãî ñåìåéñòâà ìíåíèå áûëî îïðåäåëåííîå - óðîä. Âûðîäîê. 

Êîãäà âñå ñëåçû ïî áåäíîé Ïðèìóëå áûëè îòïëàêàíû, ñàì ñîáîé âñòàë ïðîñòîé è æåñòîêèé âîïðîñ - ÷òî æå äåëàòü ñ ìëàäåíöåì, íå èìåâøèì îòöà, à òåïåðü ëèøèâøèìñÿ è ìàòåðè? Ñëîìëåííàÿ ãîðåì Ìàëüâà íå íàøëà â ñåáå ñèë îòêàçàòüñÿ îò íåçàêîííîãî âíóêà, êàê íè ïðîòèâåí îí åé áûë. Íàíÿëà êîðìèëèöó, ñòðîãî ñëåäèëà, ÷òîáû ó ìàëü÷èêà âñåãî áûëî â äîñòàòêå - íî ëþáâè â íåé íå ïîÿâèëîñü. Íå ìîãëà îíà ïåðåáîðîòü â ñåáå óíèæåíèÿ îò ñîñåäñêèõ ñïëåòåí, ãîðÿ ïî äî÷åðè, óìåðøåé, ïðîèçâîäÿ íà ñâåò ýòîãî óáëþäêà, à ïà÷å òîãî - áðåçãëèâîãî èçóìëåíèÿ, îõâàòûâàâøåãî åå âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåïîõîæåãî íè íà êîãî Ñìåàãîðëà. È ñêîëüêî áû íè ïûòàëàñü îíà â ïàìÿòü î äî÷åðè ïåðåëîìèòü ñåáÿ, íè÷åãî íå âûøëî. 

Âïðî÷åì, íåëþáîâü áàáóøêè åùå ìîæíî ïåðåæèòü, åñëè ó òåáÿ ìíîãî äðóãîé ðîäíè, îòíîñÿùåéñÿ ê òåáå áîëåå ëàñêîâî - íî àâòîðèòåò Ìàëüâû â ñåìüå áûë çàêîíîì, è î÷åíü ñêîðî âñå îò ìàëà äî âåëèêà óÿñíèëè, ÷òî åñëè Ñìåàãîðëó ïîäñòàâèòü ïîäíîæêó, îòîáðàòü ó íåãî èãðóøêó èëè ñëîâíî íå÷àÿííî îñòàâèòü åãî íà âåñü äåíü ãîëîäíûì, òî íè÷åãî çà ýòî íå áóäåò. ×åì âñå â ìåðó ñâîèõ ñèë è ïîëüçîâàëèñü. 

Íåò, ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ðàäè íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíè íå áûëè ìîíñòðàìè è ïî-ñâîåìó æàëåëè ñèðîòó (ñêàæó öèíè÷íî: åñëè áû íå æàëåëè, òî îí áû è äî ÷åòûðíàäöàòè ëåò íå äîæèë - îáâàðèë áû êòî ïî íå÷àÿííîñòè êèïÿòêîì, è âñÿ íåäîëãà). Ïðîñòî èõ òîæå ìîæíî ïîíÿòü: êðåñòüÿíñêàÿ æèçíü íåëåãêà, êàæäûé äåíü îäíî è òî æå, ðàçâëå÷åíèé íèêàêèõ, à òóò ñëîâíî íàðî÷íî ïîäâåðíóëñÿ - âûðîäîê, ïîçîð ñåìüè. Äà è çà ÷òî åãî ëþáèòü, åñëè îí ìðà÷íûé, íåëþäèìûé è ñìîòðèò òàê, ÷òî òîëüêî çàçåâàéñÿ - ïàëåö îòêóñèò? 

Âîò òàê Ñìåàãîðë è ðîñ, è íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî äàííàÿ åìó ðîäñòâåííèêàìè õàðàêòåðèñòèêà âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëà äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Òî ëè ÷óâñòâîâàë îí îòíîøåíèå ê ñåáå, äàæå áóäó÷è åùå ñîâñåì ìëàäåíöåì, òî ëè â ÷åì äðóãîì ïðè÷èíà - íî íåðàçãîâîð÷èâ îí áûë äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ëåò äî òðåõ åãî âîîáùå ñ÷èòàëè íåìûì, â äîïîëíåíèå êî âñåì ïðî÷èì íàïàñòÿì-òî. Êîãäà ïðèøëà ïîðà èãð ñî ñâåðñòíèêàìè, òî åãî óìíåíüêèå äâîþðîäíûå áðàòèøêè è ñåñòðåíêè, êîòîðûõ ê òîìó âðåìåíè íàñ÷èòûâàëîñü óæå øåñòíàäöàòü, áûñòðî ñîîáðàçèëè, êîìó ñóæäåíî áûòü áèòûì çà âñå èõ ïðîêàçû, è ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñâàëèâàëè âñå íà áðàòà. Ïîðêó Ñìåàãîðë ïåðåíîñèë ñòîè÷åñêè, íî âñå æå òàêèå èãðû åìó íå íðàâèëèñü, è ìàëî-ïîìàëó îí âîîáùå ïåðåñòàë îáùàòüñÿ ñ êåì-ëèáî èç ñåìüè. Íèêòî íå çíàåò, íðàâèëîñü ëè åìó ïîëîæåíèå èçãîÿ - îí íèêîìó íèêîãäà íå æàëîâàëñÿ. Äàæå ñâîåìó åäèíñòâåííîìó äðóãó, Äåàãîðëó. 

Äåëî áûëî òàê. Ïðîêîðìèòü áîëüøóþ ñåìüþ - äåëî ìíîãîòðóäíîå, ïîýòîìó êàê òîëüêî ðåáåíîê âûõîäèë èç ñîâñåì óæ íåñìûøëåíîãî âîçðàñòà, åìó íàõîäèëè ðàáîòó ïî ñèëàì. Äåâî÷êè ðóêîäåëüíè÷àëè, ñòðÿïàëè, ïðèñìàòðèâàëè çà ìàëûøíåé; ìàëü÷èêè áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ ðàáîòàëè â ïîëå è îáó÷àëèñü íåõèòðûì ðåìåñëàì ïîä íàäçîðîì îòöîâ è äÿäüåâ. Ñìåàãîðëà æå âñå ïîìèìî âîëè ñòîðîíèëèñü, ïîýòîìó åìó âûáðàëè òàêîå äåëî, ÷òîáû ãëàçà íå ìîçîëèë - ëîâèòü ðûáó íà âñþ ñåìüþ. Âîò îí è ïðîïàäàë öåëûìè äíÿìè íà Îáîëîíè - ëþáîâíî êîíîïàòèë è ñìîëèë âåòõóþ ëîäî÷êó, ÷èíèë ñíàñòè, ïîòðîøèë è ðàçâåøèâàë âÿëèòüñÿ ñâîé óëîâ. Åìó áûëî ñïîêîéíî íà ðåêå, âäàëè îò êîñûõ âçãëÿäîâ è åõèäíûõ çàìå÷àíèé, çäåñü îí ìîã öåëûìè äíÿìè äóìàòü î ñâîåì - è íåòîðîïëèâàÿ Îáîëîíü îäíà ìîãëà ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ, ÷òî åé ñëó÷àëîñü îòðàæàòü â ñâîèõ ëåíèâûõ çåëåíûõ âîäàõ óëûáêó Ñìåàãîðëà. 

Òàì-òî âñå è ñëó÷èëîñü. Áûë èþíü, ïîðà êîðîòêèõ òåïëûõ íî÷åé, è Ñìåàãîðë âûøåë íà íî÷íîé ëîâ --îí ëþáèë ýòî êîëäîâñêîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà â ïðèáðåæíûõ èâàõ çàëèâàþòñÿ ñîëîâüè, à â ïðîçðà÷íîì íåáå íå óãàñàåò ðîçîâûé îòáëåñê ñîëíöà íà ñíåæíûõ âåðøèíàõ äàëåêèõ Ìãëèñòûõ ãîð. Ïîëüçóÿñü ïîñëåäíèì ñâåòîì óõîäÿùåãî äíÿ, îí àêêóðàòíî ðàñêëàäûâàë íà ñêàìåéêå ëîäêè ñâîè óäî÷êè, êàê âäðóã òðàâà çàøóðøàëà ïîä ÷üèìè-òî íåòÿæåëûìè øàãàìè. Ñìåàãîðë ñòðåìèòåëüíî îáåðíóëñÿ. Â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íåãî ñòîÿë è óëûáàëñÿ íåçíàêîìûé ìàëü÷èê. Íà ïëå÷å ó íåãî áûëà óäî÷êà. 

Ñìåàãîðë áûë ñîâåðøåííî íå ðàñïîëîæåí íà÷èíàòü áåñåäó, ïîýòîìó îí ñìåðèë íåçíàêîìöà íàñòîðîæåííûì âçãëÿäîì è ñíîâà îòâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì ñíàñòÿì. Òîãäà ìàëü÷èê ñäåëàë åùå øàã âïåðåä è çàãîâîðèë. 

Ïðèâåò, - ñêàçàë îí. - Òû åäåøü ðûáó ëîâèòü? 

Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ñìåàãîðë âçäðîãíóë è óðîíèë â òðàâó ñâîé ëó÷øèé êðþ÷îê ãíîìüåé ðàáîòû. Íèêòî è íèêîãäà åùå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì â òàêîì äðóæåëþáíîì òîíå. Äà è ãîëîñ ó ìàëü÷èêà áûë óäèâèòåëüíî ÷èñòûé è ïðèÿòíûé - ïðÿìî-òàêè êîëîêîëü÷èê. ×òî æå îí, ñëåïîé, ÷òî ëè - íå âèäèò, ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàåò? 

Íå òîðîïÿñü îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ñóõî îòâåòèë: 

Äà. À ÷òî? 

Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî êàê ðàç ó Ñìåàãîðëà ãîëîñ áûë âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíîãî òåìáðà - äàëåêî íå êîëîêîëü÷èê. Ñûðûå âå÷åðà íà áåðåãó ðåêè è ïî÷òè ïîñòîÿííîå ìîë÷àíèå ñäåëàëè åãî õðèïëûì è îòðûâèñòûì, íå ïî-ìàëü÷èøå÷üè ãðóáûì. Êðîìå òîãî, îáû÷íî, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàë ãîâîðèòü, ýòî íå ïðåäâåùàëî äëÿ ñîáåñåäíèêà íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Íî íåçíàêîìûé ìàëü÷èê íè÷óòü íå ñìóòèëñÿ. 

Èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ òàê ñðàçó ñ ïðîñüáîé, - îí ïîäîøåë åùå áëèæå, è ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè óñëûøàâøèé ñëîâî «èçâèíè» Ñìåàãîðë îòøàòíóëñÿ ïî÷òè èñïóãàííî. - Òû íå ìîã áû âçÿòü ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé? Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñâîåé ëîäêè, ðîäèòåëè íå ðàçðåøàþò… - îí óëûáíóëñÿ çàãîâîðùèöêè, - à ïîðûáà÷èòü î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ. ß ìíîãî ìåñòà íå çàéìó… 

Ñìåàãîðë ìîë÷àë, ïîòðÿñåííûé äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, è ìàëü÷èê, ïðèíÿâ åãî ìîë÷àíèå çà ñîìíåíèå, ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë: 

À ÿ òåáå îòäàì âñå, ÷òî ïîéìàþ. Ìíå âåäü íå äëÿ åäû, à ïðîñòî òàê, äëÿ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ… 

Îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ - ïîõîæå, óëûáêà áûëà ñàìûì ÷àñòûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà-êîëîêîëü÷èêà. 

Ñìåàãîðë ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ìûñëÿìè, è íåõîòÿ ñêàçàë: 

Õîðîøî. 

Îé, êàê çäîðîâî! Ñïàñèáî òåáå áîëüøîå! - ìàëü÷èê àæ ïîäïðûãíóë îò ðàäîñòè. - Äàâàé çíàêîìèòüñÿ, à òî íåëîâêî êàê-òî. Ìåíÿ Äåàãîðë çîâóò, à òåáÿ? 

Ñìåàãîðë, - øóòêè â ñòîðîíó, ýòîò ÷óäàê è âïðàâäó óìóäðèëñÿ ïî÷òè íåáûâàëî ðàçãîâîðèòü åãî. Ïÿòü ñëîâ â äåíü áûëè äëÿ íåãî ïî÷òè ìàêñèìàëüíûì ïðåäåëîì. À ìàëü÷èøêà óæå òðåùàë âîâñþ äàëüøå: 

Óõ, êàê èíòåðåñíî! Çäîðîâî, ÷òî ó íàñ èìåíà ïîõîæè. Íó ÷òî, áóäåì çíàêîìû! - è îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. 

Íåò, êîíå÷íî, Ñìåàãîðë çíàë, ÷òî åñòü îáû÷àé ðóêîïîæàòèÿ, íî åìó ñàìîìó íèêòî è íèêîãäà ðóêè íå ïîäàâàë, ïîýòîìó âïîëíå åñòåñòâåííî áûëî, ÷òî îí îòñòóïèë åùå íà øàã, ãëÿäÿ íà ëàäîíü Äåàãîðëà, êàê ñîáàêà íà çàíåñåííóþ ïàëêó. Îòñòóïèë - è ïîøàòíóëñÿ, çàøèïåâ îò áîëè. Õâàëåíûé ãíîìèé êðþ÷îê íàøåëñÿ âåñüìà íåêñòàòè è ïîäòâåðäèë ñâîå îòìåííîå êà÷åñòâî òåì, ÷òî ãëóáîêî ïðîïîðîë åãî çàãðóáåâøóþ îò ïîñòîÿííîãî õîæäåíèÿ áîñèêîì ñòóïíþ. 

×òî ñ òîáîé? - èñïóãàííî âñêðèêíóë Äåàãîðë, ãëÿäÿ ðàñøèðèâøèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè íà òî, êàê íåëîâêî îïóñêàåòñÿ íà òðàâó íåðàçãîâîð÷èâûé ðûáàê. 

Êðþ÷îê â ïÿòêó çàñàäèë, - ñêâîçü çóáû îòâåòèë Ñìåàãîðë, íåïðèÿçíåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ìàëåíüêîãî ïðèñòàâàëó. - Ñàì íå âèäèøü, ÷òî ëè? 

Ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, ìàëü÷èøêà äîëæåí áûë ñèþ æå ìèíóòó ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è óéòè, íî íå òóò-òî áûëî. Äåàãîðë äåëîâèòî ïðèñëîíèë ñâîþ óäî÷êó ê áîðòó ëîäêè è ñåë íà òðàâó ðÿäîì. 

Ãëóáîêî? Äàé-êà ÿ ïîñìîòðþ. 

Ïðîõëàäíûå ïàëüöû îáõâàòèëè åãî ùèêîëîòêó, Äåàãîðë îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë åãî íîãó ñåáå íà êîëåíè è íàêëîíèëñÿ, îñìàòðèâàÿ çàñåâøèé êðþ÷îê. 

Ìîæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü âûòàùèòü. Òû ïîçâîëèøü? - ñêàçàë îí ÷åðåç ìèíóòó. 

Ñìåàãîðë ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. 

Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ñìîã ñàì îäåòüñÿ è äîíåñòè ëîæêó äî ðòà, Ñìåàãîðë íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëÿë äîòðàãèâàòüñÿ äî ñåáÿ, ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ñêîðåå âñåãî îêàæåòñÿ çàòðåùèíà èëè íå ìåíåå íåïðèÿòíîå âûêðó÷èâàíèå óøåé. È ñåé÷àñ îí æäàë íåìèíóåìîãî ïîäâîõà, íî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ìàëü÷èøêè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ òàêèì ñî÷óâñòâèåì, ÷òî îí íå ðåøèëñÿ âîçðàæàòü. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñëîâíî îêîëäîâàííûì. 

Âûòàùèòü çàçóáðåííûé êðþ÷îê-òðîéíèê èç çàãðóáåâøåé ìàëü÷èøå÷üåé ïÿòêè, äà åùå è ïðè ñëàáîì ñóìåðå÷íîì îñâåùåíèè - äåëî íå èç ïðîñòûõ, íî Äåàãîðë ñëîâíî áûë ïðèðîæäåííûì ëåêàðåì. Ïðèãîâàðèâàÿ ÷òî-òî óòåøàþùåå, îí ïîãëàäèë òàì, íàæàë çäåñü, ê ÷åìó-òî ïðèñëóøàëñÿ è ïîòÿíóë ñîâñåì ëåãîíüêî - áîëüíî áûëî òîëüêî îäíî ìãíîâåíèå, è âîò óæå êðþ÷îê ëåæèò â ïóõëîé áåëîé ëàäîøêå, íåìíîãî èñïà÷êàííîé êðîâüþ. 

Âîò è âñå, - âåñåëî ñêàçàë Äåàãîðë, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ êðþ÷îê âëàäåëüöó. - Íå î÷åíü áîëüíî áûëî? 

Ñìåàãîðë çàäóì÷èâî ñíÿë ñ åãî ëàäîíè ñíàñòü, àêêóðàòíî âîòêíóë åå â áîðò ëîäêè, à ïîòîì íåóâåðåííî ïîæàë ðóêó ìàëåíüêîãî ëåêàðÿ è ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè òèõî ñêàçàë: 

Ñïàñèáî. 

Òàê íà÷àëàñü èõ íåäîëãàÿ äðóæáà. 

* * * 

Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Äåàãîðë ñòàë äëÿ íåãî ñâåòîì â îêîøêå - ýòî íå ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî. Íèêòî è íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ãîâîðèë ñî Ñìåàãîðëîì êàê ñ ðàâíûì, íå óëûáàëñÿ åìó áåç íàñìåøêè, íå ñïðàøèâàë, î ÷åì îí äóìàåò è ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò. Äåàãîðë áûë ìëàäøå åãî íà äâà ãîäà, íî ìóäðîñòè ìàëåíüêîìó ëåêàðþ - à îí è âïðàâäó îêàçàëñÿ íàñòîÿùèì öåëèòåëåì - áûëî íå çàíèìàòü. Îíè ãîâîðèëè î ìíîãîì, â òîì ÷èñëå è íà òåìû, êîòîðûå Ñìåàãîðë íå îáñóæäàë íè ñ êåì - î åãî âíåøíîñòè è ïðîèñõîæäåíèè - è íè ðàçó Äåàãîðë íå îáèäåë åãî íåëîâêèì ñëîâîì äàæå íå÷àÿííî. Íàîáîðîò, ñ íèì õîòåëîñü ãîâîðèòü åùå è åùå, òàê ñåðüåçíî è ñî÷óâñòâåííî îí óìåë ñëóøàòü. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì Ñìåàãîðëó áûëî òàê ëåãêî è ñïîêîéíî, ÷òî ÷àñòî îí íå âåðèë â ðåàëüíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî - ñëèøêîì ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà êàêîé-òî íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî ñ÷àñòëèâûé ñîí. Òîãäà îí ãðóáèë èëè çàìûêàëñÿ â ìîë÷àíèè, ñ áîëüþ íàäåÿñü, ÷òî íàâàæäåíèå ñåé÷àñ ðàññååòñÿ, íî íèêîãäà íå îáèæàâøèéñÿ Äåàãîðë òîëüêî óëûáàëñÿ è îäíèì âçãëÿäîì ÷èñòûõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàç óñïîêàèâàë åãî ìÿòóùóþñÿ äóøó. 

Äåàãîðë áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ðåáåíêîì ïîæèëûõ ðîäèòåëåé. Îíè æèëè â áîëüøîì õîááèòñêîì ïîñåëåíèè íà áåðåãó Àíäóèíà, âîçëå Çàïàäíîãî òðàêòà. Òàì Äåàãîðë ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà ñòàë èçâåñòåí áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîèì óäèâèòåëüíûì ñïîñîáíîñòÿì öåëèòåëÿ. Ìàëü÷èê ñëîâíî èíòóèòèâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî èìåííî áîëèò ó åãî ïàöèåíòà, êàêîå ñíàäîáüå ëó÷øå âñåãî åìó ïîìîæåò, à ëåãêèå õâîðè è âîâñå ëå÷èë íàëîæåíèåì ðóê - îò ýòîãî óæå ïîïàõèâàëî ÷óòü ëè íå ìàãèåé. Ðîäèòåëè, ìóäðûå õîááèòû, íå ïðåïÿòñòâîâàëè ñûíó ëå÷èòü âñåõ, êòî íóæäàëñÿ â ýòîì, íî âîñïèòûâàëè åãî òàê, ÷òîáû â íåì íå ðàçâèëàñü ãîðäûíÿ, ñòàâÿùàÿ åãî íàä ñâåðñòíèêàìè. Âïðî÷åì, ýòîãî ëåãêî áûëî èçáåæàòü. Èñêóñíûé â ñâîåì ëåêàðñêîì ðåìåñëå, â æèçíè Äåàãîðë áûë íàñòîëüêî íåèñêóøåí è íàèâåí, òàê èñêðåííå ëþáèë âåñü îêðóæàþùèé ìèð, ÷òî ñëîâà «ãîðäûíÿ», «÷âàíñòâî», «çàíîñ÷èâîñòü» ïðîñòî íè î ÷åì åìó íå ãîâîðèëè. Íî ñóäüáà ñëîâíî ðåøèëà çëî ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä ìàëåíüêèì ëåêàðåì: îí äîðîãî ïëàòèë çà ñâîé ðåäêèé äàð. Åãî ñîáñòâåííîå çäîðîâüå çàìåòíî ñëàáåëî ñ êàæäûì èçëå÷åííûì, à ñåáå ïîìî÷ü îí íèêàê íå ìîã, ïîýòîìó åãî ðîäèòåëè ñî÷ëè çà ëó÷øåå óâåçòè ñûíà íà ëåòî â äåðåâíþ, ïîäàëüøå îò øóìà áîëüøîãî ïîñåëêà è òîëï áëàãîäàðíûõ ïàöèåíòîâ. Óþòíûé äîìèê íà áåðåãó Îáîëîíè ïîêàçàëñÿ èì ïîäõîäÿùèì ìåñòîì, â äåíüãàõ îíè ñòåñíåíèÿ íå èñïûòûâàëè… Òàê Äåàãîðë è îêàçàëñÿ çäåñü «íà êàíèêóëàõ», ê ðàäîñòè ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé è íîâîãî äðóãà. 

Îáî âñåì ýòîì è ìíîãîì äðóãîì îíè ãîâîðèëè âî âðåìÿ ñâîèõ ïî÷òè åæåäíåâíûõ âñòðå÷. Äåàãîðë ïîìîãàë äðóãó â ðûáîëîâíîì ïðîìûñëå (íàäî ñêàçàòü, âåñüìà íåóêëþæå - ðûáàê èç íåãî áûë íèêóäûøíûé), èíîãäà, êîãäà ïîçâîëÿëî âðåìÿ, îíè âìåñòå õîäèëè ñîáèðàòü ëåêàðñòâåííûå òðàâû, íî ÷àùå âñåãî èì óäàâàëîñü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ïî âå÷åðàì, ïîñëå óæèíà, êîãäà âñå äîìàøíèå äåëà áûëè çàâåðøåíû. Îíè âûõîäèëè íà áåðåã ðåêè (Ñìåàãîðë ñïåöèàëüíî ïîñòàâèë ñêàìåéêó ïîä áîëüøîé èâîé, ÷òîáû åãî äðóã íå ñèäåë íà õîëîäíîé çåìëå), ñìîòðåëè íà âîäó è îòðàæàâøèåñÿ â íåé çâåçäû è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ÷óòü ëè íå äî ñàìîãî óòðà. Äâà ãîëîñà - çâîíêèé è ãëóõîâàòûé - ðàçíîñèëèñü íàä ðåêîé, è Ñìåàãîðë çàáûâàë îá óñòàëîñòè, îá îò÷óæäåíèè, îá îäèíî÷åñòâå… Áîëüøå îí íå áûë îäèíîê. Äåàãîðë íàó÷èë åãî ñìåÿòüñÿ. Ëàñêîâûé, íåæíûé, äîìàøíèé ìàëü÷èê, îí ëþáèë ñèäåòü, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î ñâîåãî ñòàðøåãî äðóãà - è Ñìåàãîðë íàó÷èëñÿ íå áîÿòüñÿ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé è íàõîäèòü â íèõ óäîâîëüñòâèå. Åìó äîñòàâëÿëî ðàäîñòü äåðæàòü äðóãà çà ðóêó èëè îáíèìàòü åãî, óþòíî ïàõíóùåãî òåïëûì õëåáîì è ìåäîì - òîëüêî ïî÷åìó æå òàê áîëüíî ñæèìàëîñü ïðè ýòîì ñåðäöå, ñëîâíî ïðåä÷óâñòâóÿ áåäó?.. 

Ïåðâàÿ áåäà ïðèøëà îñåíüþ, â ñåðî-çîëîòîì, äîæäëèâîì îêòÿáðå. Ðîäèòåëè óâîçèëè Äåàãîðëà äîìîé. Äðóçüÿ íèêàê íå ìîãëè íàïðîùàòüñÿ - âåñëà è ñíàñòè âàëèëèñü ó Ñìåàãîðëà èç ðóê, îí íå ìîã íàéòè ñëîâ, ÷òîáû âûðàçèòü ñâîå ãîðå - âåäü ó íåãî è òàê íè÷åãî íå áûëî, è îí ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íè÷åãî è íèêîãî íå òåðÿë. Â ìîë÷àíèè áðîäèëè îíè ïî ëóãàì è ðîùàì ïîä ìåëêèì çàòÿæíûì äîæäåì, è õðóñòàëüíûé ãîëîñ Äåàãîðëà íå ìîã óòåøèòü åãî. Ñòðàøíî ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè îòêðûòü äóøó, îêàçàòüñÿ óÿçâèìûì, êóäà ïðîùå íå âåðèòü íèêîìó, íî âñå óæå ñîâåðøèëîñü, è ÷òî æå åìó áûëî äåëàòü òåïåðü? 

Ïîñëåäíèé äåíü… Òî÷íåå, ïîñëåäíÿÿ íî÷ü - îíè óåçæàëè ðàííèì óòðîì. Ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì Äåàãîðë ïðèøåë íà áåðåã - Ñìåàãîðë óæå æäàë åãî òàì. Íåïîäâèæíàÿ òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà çàìåðëà íà êîðòî÷êàõ ó âûòàùåííîé íà ïåñîê ëîäêè, îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè ãîëîâó. Ñåðäå÷êî Äåàãîðëà îáëèâàëîñü êðîâüþ îò áîëè è æàëîñòè - íå íàäî áûëî áûòü öåëèòåëåì, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íà äóøå ó ðûáàêà - è îí ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, íåóêëþæå ñëåòåë íà áåðåã è ñ ðàçáåãà áðîñèëñÿ íà ïåñîê, îáíèìàÿ äðóãà ÷òî áûëî ñèë. 

Â òó íî÷ü èì áûëî íå äî ñíà. 

Ïîêàòàé ìåíÿ, - ìóäðûé Äåàãîðë ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åãî äðóãà íàäî ÷åì-òî çàíÿòü, è Ñìåàãîðë ïîêîðíî ñòîëêíóë ëîäêó íà âîäó è âûãðåá íà ñåðåäèíó ðåêè. Íî íà áîëüøåå ñèë íå áûëî - òàê îíè è ïðîñèäåëè â ëîäêå âñþ íî÷ü, è äàæå õîëîä îò îñåííåé âîäû áûë èì íèïî÷åì. Â òó íî÷ü Ñìåàãîðë óçíàë, ÷òî òàêîå ïëàêàòü - îí ñàì óäèâèëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íà ùåêàõ ÷òî-òî ìîêðîå è ãîðÿ÷åå. Â òó íî÷ü îí ãîâîðèë ñëîâà, êîòîðûõ íèêîãäà è íèêîìó íå ãîâîðèë ðàíüøå. Ìîæåò, â ýòèõ ñëîâàõ è íå áûëî íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, íî òîò, êòî íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë «Íå ïîêèäàé ìåíÿ» è òîò, êòî íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë ýòîãî, ñ âàìè íå ñîãëàñÿòñÿ. Â ýòó íî÷ü îíè íå ìîãëè ðàçæàòü ðóê, è Ñìåàãîðë íè íà ñåêóíäó íå âûïóñêàë äðóãà èç îáúÿòèé, ñëîâíî íàäåÿñü, ÷òî òàê ñìîæåò óäåðæàòü åãî íàâñåãäà. È â òó íî÷ü ÷óòü íå ïåðåâåðíóëàñü èõ ëîäêà, êîãäà Ñìåàãîðë âçäðîãíóë îò íåèçâåäàííîãî äî ñèõ ïîð îùóùåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîêðûå è ñîëåíûå îò ñëåç ãóáû Äåàãîðëà êîñíóëèñü åãî ãóá â îò÷àÿííîì, áåçíàäåæíîì ïîöåëóå. 

Ñåðûé ðàññâåò çàñòàë èõ âñå òàì æå. Îò ðåêè òÿíóëî ïðîìîçãëûì õîëîäîì. Íè îäèí èç íèõ íå ñìîã ïðîèçíåñòè ñëîâî «ïîðà», íî Ñìåàãîðë ïîêîðíî ñåë íà âåñëà è ïîâåë ëîäêó ê áåðåãó. 

Â ìîë÷àíèè îíè äîïëûëè äî ïåñ÷àíîé îòìåëè, çà êîòîðîé íà÷èíàëñÿ õîëì, ãäå ñòîÿë äîì Äåàãîðëà. Ëîäêà ëåãêî âðåçàëàñü â ïåñîê, Ñìåàãîðë âûøåë íà áåðåã è ïîìîã âûëåçòè äðóãó. Îíè ñòîÿëè ðÿäîì, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè è íå îòâîäÿ äðóã îò äðóãà ãëàç - ïîêðàñíåâøèõ îò ñëåç, íî âñå ðàâíî ÿðêî-ãîëóáûõ è äûì÷àòî-çåëåíûõ, êàçàâøèõñÿ ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíûìè, ÷òîáû â ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü. È âäðóã ñíîâà çàìåðçøèå ðóêè îáâèëè åãî øåþ, ìîêðîå îò ñëåç ëèöî ïðèæàëîñü ê åãî ëèöó, è òåïëûå ãóáû ëèõîðàäî÷íî, áûñòðî öåëîâàëè åãî, òàê ÷òî çåìëÿ óõîäèëà èç-ïîä ñòàâøèõ âäðóã íåïîñëóøíûìè íîã. 

ß âåðíóñü, ïðàâäà… ß âåñíîé âåðíóñü, - â òûñÿ÷à ïåðâûé ðàç. 

Âîçâðàùàéñÿ, - â òûñÿ÷à ïåðâûé ðàç òîò æå îòâåò. 

Êàê æå ìíå ïåðåæèòü ýòó çèìó? 

* * * 

À çèìû â òåõ êðàÿõ áûëè òåïëûå, ìÿãêèå. Ñíåã âûïàäàë âñåãî ïàðó ðàç, è ðåêà íå çàìåðçàëà, òàê ÷òî íè÷òî íå ìåøàëî Ñìåàãîðëó ïî-ïðåæíåìó çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîåé ðûáíîé ëîâëåé. Ïðàâäà, òåïåðü îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàìêíóëñÿ â ñåáå. Âîîáùå ïåðåñòàë ãîâîðèòü ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî, äîìîé ïðèõîäèë òîëüêî ñïàòü, è ìàëî-ïîìàëó øóòêè â åãî àäðåñ ñìåíèëèñü îïàñëèâûì ìîë÷àíèåì. Îí ïîâçðîñëåë êàê-òî ñòðåìèòåëüíî, íåçàìåòíî - òîëüêî ÷òî áûë ìàëü÷èøêà-âûðîäîê, êîòîðîìó ãðåõ íå îòâåñèòü ïîäçàòûëüíèê, à íå óñïåëè è ãëàçîì ìîðãíóòü, êàê âìåñòî íåãî ïîÿâèëñÿ óãðþìûé, óâåðåííûé â ñåáå ìóæ÷èíà âûøå âñåõ â ñåìüå, è â ïðèâûêøåé äåðæàòü âåñëî æèëèñòîé ðóêå òàêàÿ ñèëà, ÷òî î ïîäçàòûëüíèêàõ ëó÷øå ñðàçó çàáûòü, ïîêà íå ïîëó÷èë ñäà÷è. Íî õóæå âñåãî - âûðàæåíèå ñåðî-çåëåíûõ ãëàç. Îáû÷íî îíè òóñêëûå, óñòàëûå èëè åùå ìóòíîâàòûå ñïðîñîíüÿ, íî åñëè åãî çàäåòü è îíè ïîëûõíóò ëåäÿíûì èçóìðóäíûì îãíåì - òîãäà íå ïî ñåáå ñòàíîâèëîñü äàæå áàáêå Ìàëüâå. 

À Ñìåàãîðë è çíàòü íå çíàë î ïåðåìåíàõ, êîòîðûå âèäåëè â íåì äðóãèå. Áåç äðóãà åìó âåçäå áûëî ïóñòî, è, ÷òîáû íå ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîåãî îäèíî÷åñòâà, îí, ïî÷èòàé, âîâñå ïåðåñåëèëñÿ íà ðåêó, ïðîïàäàÿ òàì ñ óòðà äî ïîçäíåé íî÷è. Åìó áûëî î ÷åì ïîäóìàòü, ãëÿäÿ â òåìíóþ âîäó Îáîëîíè. 

Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñî âçðîñëåíèåì, à ìîæåò, ìàëåíüêèé ëåêàðü ïîäåëèëñÿ ñ íèì ÷àñòèöåé ñâîåé ÷àðîäåéíîé ñèëû, íî â íåì íà÷èíàëè ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ñòðàííûå íå òî ìå÷òû, íå òî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àâøåìñÿ ñ íèì. Âíåøíå îí îñòàâàëñÿ õîááèòîì èç ãëóõîé äåðåâóøêè â òðè äâîðà - ïóñêàé è âûðîäêîì - íî â åãî äóøå áûëî ñîâñåì äðóãîå. Îí âèäåë ñòðàííûõ ñóùåñòâ èçî ëüäà è ïëàìåíè, âèäåë íåïîíÿòíûõ ëþäåé ñî ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè, ñëûøàë çâóêè íåèçâåñòíîé åìó ðå÷è. Òå îáðàçû, êîòîðûå îí íå ìîã îñìûñëèòü, òàê è îñòàëèñü â åãî ìîçãó îùóùåíèÿìè, ñëèøêîì îãðîìíûìè, ïðè÷èíÿþùèìè áîëü ñîâåé êàæóùåéñÿ, óñêîëüçàþùåé çíàêîìîñòüþ. Äåâî÷êà ëåò ïÿòè ñ öâåòêîì â ðóêå - è â ãîëîâå âñïëûâàåò ãîðüêàÿ ìûñëü: «Ïîñëåäíèé ïðàçäíèê». Ðÿä ïðåêðàñíûõ, íåâîçìóòèìûõ ëèö íà ôîíå ñèÿþùåé ñòåíû - ñ ýòèì âîñïîìèíàíèåì ïî÷åìó-òî ñâÿçàíà òàêàÿ íåèìîâåðíàÿ áîëü, ÷òî îí ÷óòü íå âûâàëèëñÿ èç ëîäêè â ñóäîðîãàõ, êîãäà ýòî âèäåíèå ïðèøëî âïåðâûå. È åùå ìíîãî, ìíîãî âñåãî, òàê ìíîãî, ÷òî èíîãäà íà÷èíàåøü çàáûâàòü, íà êàêîì ñâåòå æèâåøü, è ãäå ïðàâäà - â ýòèõ âèäåíèÿõ èëè â ðàçëîæåííûõ íà áîðòó ëîäêè óäî÷êàõ? 

Íî õóæå âñåãî áûëè ãëàçà. Ëèöî íèêàê íå âñïîìèíàëîñü, à âîò ãëàçà ïðåñëåäîâàëè åãî â êàæäîì âèäåíèè - ñèÿþùèå, îò÷àÿííûå, íåâåðîÿòíî ïå÷àëüíûå. ×òî-òî â èõ âûðàæåíèè áûëî îò ãëàç Äåàãîðëà ïðè èõ ïðîùàíèè, íî ýòè ãëàçà áûëè íåèçìåðèìî ïðåêðàñíåå, è îí çíàë, ÷òî èõ îáëàäàòåëü æäåò è èùåò åãî, è ÷òî åìó íå áóäåò ñ÷àñòüÿ è ïîêîÿ, ïîêà Ñìåàãîðë íå íàéäåòñÿ… 

Íó ðàçâå ýòî íå ñóìàñøåñòâèå? Ïðàâäó ëþäè ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî åãî ìàòü áûëà áåçóìíîé, è îí óíàñëåäîâàë åå áåçóìèå. Åùå áû ïðî äðàêîíîâ âñïîìíèë. 

Âïðî÷åì, Ñìåàãîðë ïîìíèë è ïðî äðàêîíîâ, õîòü è ñìóòíî. Ñ íèìè áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñëîâî "èçáàâëåíèå", èçáàâëåíèå îò ÷åãî-òî íàñòîëüêî óæàñíîãî, ÷òî ïàìÿòü îòêàçûâàëàñü â ýòîì ó÷àñòâîâàòü. Îí ïîìíèë, êàê õîëîä è áîëü ñìåíèëèñü âíåçàïíî òåïëîì è áëàæåíñòâîì, ïîìíèë ëóêàâûé âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ äðàêîíüèõ ãëàç - ïî÷òè òàêèõ æå, êàê ó íåãî. Ïîìíèë òîðæåñòâåííûé áëåñê çîëîòîé ÷åøóè è ìÿãêîå, îñòîðîæíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ÷óæîé ìûñëè: "Âñå. Áîëüøå áîëüíî íå áóäåò. Òåïåðü âñå áóäåò ïî-íîâîìó". 

Ñíà÷àëà Ñìåàãîðë íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî çà âèäåíèÿ - íå â ìåðó ÿðêèå ñíû, ôàíòàçèè èëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ïðîðî÷åñòâ? Íî ìàëî-ïîìàëó ïîñåùàâøèå åãî îáðàçû ñòàëè íàñòîëüêî íàñòîé÷èâûìè, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî äîëæåí áûë íàéòè èì êàêîå-òî îáúÿñíåíèå. 

Íå ñòîèò è âñïîìèíàòü, êàê åìó óäàëîñü ðàçãîâîðèòü áàáêó Ìàëüâó - â äðóãîì ìèðå è â äðóãîå âðåìÿ ïðî åå èçóìëåíèå ñêàçàëè áû, ÷òî âîò, äåñêàòü, çàãîâîðèëà âàëààìîâà îñëèöà. Íî â îòëè÷èå îò íåèçâåñòíîãî æèâîòíîãî Ñìåàãîðë îêàçàëñÿ êóäà êàê íàñòîé÷èâ, è ïîäàâëåííàÿ åãî ïðÿìîëèíåéíîñòüþ áàáêà â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïîâåäàëà åìó âñþ èñòîðèþ åãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ íà ñâåò, íå óìîë÷àâ è ïðî äðàêîíîâ. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ïÿòíàäöàòûé âíóê íà÷èíàë âñå áîëüøå ïóãàòü Ìàëüâó - êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë òàê ïðÿìî è ñóðîâî ñâîèìè ñîâåðøåííî íå õîááèòñêèìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè, áûëî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî ñîëãàòü åìó èëè óòàèòü ÷òî-òî. Âûñëóøàâ èñòîðèþ äî êîíöà, îí ìîë÷à êèâíóë è óøåë. Âîò è åùå ñòðàííàÿ ÷åðòà - íåò áû âîçìóòèòüñÿ èëè õîòü ïîæàëåòü ðîäíóþ ìàòü! Âñòàë è óøåë, ñëîâíî ýòî âîâñå åãî íå êàñàëîñü. 

* * * 

Êàêîé áû äîëãîé íè áûëà çèìà, âåñíà âñå ðàâíî ïðèõîäèò. Êàêîé áû ìó÷èòåëüíîé íè áûëà ðàçëóêà - è åé íàñòàåò êîíåö. 

Áûë àïðåëü. Êàæäûé äåíü Ñìåàãîðë õîäèë ê ìàëåíüêîìó äîìèêó íà êðóòîì õîëìå ó Îáîëîíè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îäíàæäû óâèäèò åãî ñòàâíè îòêðûòûìè. È îäíàæäû òàê è ñëó÷èëîñü. Îêíà áûëè ðàñïàõíóòû íàñòåæü, âåñåëî òðåïûõàëèñü íà âåòðó ïåñòðûå çàíàâåñêè, à íà êðûëå÷êå ñòîÿë Äåàãîðë è óñåðäíî ðàçìàõèâàë âåíèêîì, ïîäìåòàÿ äåðåâÿííûå ñòóïåíüêè. 

Ó Ñìåàãîðëà çàùèïàëî â ãëàçàõ, ïðåäìåòû äðîãíóëè è ðàñïëûëèñü. Êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî îäíîâðåìåííî è ïîáóæäàëî åãî îïðîìåòüþ áåæàòü ê äðóãó, è íå äàâàëî åìó ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Îí äîëãî ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü íà êàæäîì øàãå ïîøåë ê êðûëüöó. Âåíèê è ñîâîê êàêèì-òî íåëåïûì, òåàòðàëüíûì æåñòîì âûïàëè èç ðóê Äåàãîðëà. 

Íåâûíîñèìî äîëãî îíè ñòîÿëè íåïîäâèæíî. Êàçàëîñü áû - â ÷åì æå äåëî, âû âñòðåòèëèñü íàêîíåö, ãäå æå îáúÿòèÿ, ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, õîòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ïðèçíàêè ðàäîñòè? Íî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áûëî ïåðåæèòî è ïåðåäóìàíî çà ýòó çèìó, ñëèøêîì ìàëî îñòàëîñü îò áåñõèòðîñòíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ ïðîøëîãî ëåòà - âñå òàê èçìåíèëîñü… Îíè ñòîÿëè è ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, íå äâèãàÿñü, íå äûøà, êàê çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííûå; êàçàëîñü, âîçäóõ ìåæäó íèìè äðîæèò è èñêðèòñÿ îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. 

Íàêîíåö Äåàãîðë íå âûäåðæàë. Îí ñäåëàë øàã, íåëîâêèé, ñëîâíî ó íåãî áûëè ñâÿçàíû íîãè - è, íåîæèäàííî ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñëåòåâ ñ êðûëüöà, óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ãðóäü äðóãà. Ñòàâøèå ñîâñåì òîíêèìè çà çèìó ðóêè Äåàãîðëà êðåïêî, îò÷àÿííî îáõâàòèëè åãî - ñëîâíî ýòî áûëî ïðîùàíèå, à íå âñòðå÷à. Ó Ñìåàãîðëà ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Íåóâåðåííî, íåëîâêî îí ãëàäèë êîñòëÿâûìè ïàëüöàìè ñâåòëûå âîëîñû äðóãà, äîòðàãèâàëñÿ äî åãî âçäðàãèâàþùèõ ïëå÷, íî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ìîã ïðîèçíåñòè íè ñëîâà. Òîëüêî ñåðäöå áåçóìíûì ãíîìüèì ìîëîòîì áóõàëî â ãðóäè, åäâà íå ïðîëàìûâàÿ ðåáðà, è íå õâàòàëî âîçäóõà, êàê â æåñòîêîé ëèõîðàäêå, îò êîòîðîé îí ÷óòü íå óìåð â äåêàáðå. 

Äåàãîðë ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà äðóãà ñíèçó ââåðõ ïîëíûìè ñëåç ÿñíî-ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè. Ñìåàãîðë íèêîãäà íå âèäåë óìèðàþùèõ ýëüôîâ, íî ïî÷åìó-òî åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìàëåíüêèé ëåêàðü âûãëÿäåë èìåííî òàê - åãî ëèöî áûëî æåì÷óæíî-ïðîçðà÷íûì, íà ïîáëåäíåâøèõ ãóáàõ ñèÿëà áåñïîìîùíàÿ ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ óëûáêà, à â ãëàçàõ ÷èòàëàñü òàêàÿ ïå÷àëü, ñëîâíî êðûëàòûé êîðàáëü óæå óíîñèë åãî çà Ãðåìÿùèå ìîðÿ. 

Çäðàâñòâóé! - õðóñòàëüíûé êîëîêîëü÷èê çâó÷àë òèøå, íî òàê æå ÷èñòî. - Çäðàâñòâóé, Ñìåàãîðë! Êàê æå òû âûðîñ! Òåáÿ è íå óçíàòü, - Äåàãîðë çàñìåÿëñÿ ñêâîçü ñëåçû è ëàñêîâî ïîãëàäèë äðóãà ïî ïëå÷ó. 

Îòâåòíàÿ óëûáêà ðàññåêëà ëèöî Ñìåàãîðëà, êàê òðåùèíà - îí íàñòîëüêî ðàçó÷èëñÿ ñìåÿòüñÿ çà ýòó çèìó, ÷òî óëûáêà ïî÷òè óðîäîâàëà åãî - è îí õðèïëî ñêàçàë: 

ß ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå… 

… Âå÷åðîì îíè ñèäåëè íà ñâîåé ñêàìåéêå ïîä èâàìè è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Äåàãîðë çÿáêî êóòàëñÿ â òåïëóþ êóðòêó, Ñìåàãîðë ðàñêóðèâàë êîðîòêóþ òðóáêó - îí íàó÷èëñÿ êóðèòü çà çèìó - íî â îñòàëüíîì âñå êàçàëîñü òàêèì æå, êàê â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. Òå æå îòðàæàþùèåñÿ â ðåêå çâåçäû, òîò æå òèõèé ïëåñê âîäû è øåëåñò âåòðà â ïðèáðåæíûõ êàìûøàõ, òà æå òåïëàÿ ðóêà â òâîåé ðóêå. 

Äåàãîðë ðàññêàçûâàë î ñâîåé æèçíè â "ãîðîäå" - òàê îí ãîðäî íàçûâàë ïîñåëîê, ãäå ïðîâåë çèìó. Ýòî áûëà äîâîëüíî áîëüøàÿ äåðåâíÿ, è áîëüíûõ òàì âñåãäà õâàòàëî. Êîíå÷íî, áûëè è äðóãèå ëåêàðè, íî Äåàãîðë ñëûë ñàìûì òàëàíòëèâûì äàæå ñðåäè êîëëåã - ñòîèò ëè óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ó åãî äâåðåé âñåãäà òîëïèëñÿ íàðîä. È êàê âñåãäà, ýòî íå ïðîõîäèëî äàðîì: ïîñëå êàæäîãî âèçèòà ìàëåíüêèé öåëèòåëü ëåæàë ïëàñòîì íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, åäâà-åäâà â ñèëàõ äûøàòü. Ðîäèòåëè íå ðàç ïûòàëèñü çàïðåòèòü åìó âðà÷åâàòü, íî óñòóï÷èâûé îáû÷íî Äåàãîðë çäåñü ñòàíîâèëñÿ íåïðèâû÷íî óïðÿìûì, è ïåðåóáåäèòü åãî åùå íè ðàçó íå óäàâàëîñü. 

Ïîíèìàåøü, - îáúÿñíÿë îí, íåòåðïåëèâî îòáðàñûâàÿ ñ ëèöà âîëîñû, - ÿ íå ìîãó æäàòü. Èì áîëüíî ñåé÷àñ, à íå êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîòîì - êàêîå æå ÿ èìåþ ïðàâî îòêàçûâàòü â ëå÷åíèè? Â ýòîì ìîå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå… Íó äà, ìíå áûâàåò òÿæåëî, íî âåäü âñå ýòî íå òàê ñòðàøíî! ß îòäîõíó ÷óòü-÷óòü è ñíîâà ãîòîâ. À îòåö ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ÷åì áîëüøå ÿ áóäó çàáîòèòüñÿ î ñåáå, òåì áîëüøåìó êîëè÷åñòâó ëþäåé ñìîãó ïîìî÷ü… Íî âåäü ýòî íå òàê, ïðàâäà? Ñêàæè, Ñìåàãîðë, ÿ ïðàâ? 

Íå çíàþ… Òû ïëîõî âûãëÿäèøü. Ìíå òîæå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî îòäîõíóòü. Âåäü ýòî íå çàéìåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Îñåíüþ òû ñíîâà âåðíåøüñÿ äîìîé è ñìîæåøü ðàáîòàòü êàê ïðåæäå… 

Ñìåàãîðë îñòîðîæíî êîñíóëñÿ íåæíîé ùåêè äðóãà è åãî ñåðäöå áîëåçíåííî ñæàëîñü îò ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ, êîòîðîå îí íå óìåë âûðàçèòü ñëîâàìè. Îí âçäîõíóë è íàðî÷èòî âåñåëûì ãîëîñîì äîáàâèë: 

Òû íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ óñòðîþ òåáå íàñòîÿùèå êàíèêóëû! Îáåùàþ, ê îñåíè òåáÿ è ðîäíàÿ ìàòü íå óçíàåò. 

… È êòî åãî çà ÿçûê òÿíóë? 

Ïðîëåòåëà âåñíà, âíîâü ñòàëè çåëåíûìè õîëìû, ñ êîòîðûõ ñòåêëà àëàÿ êðîâü ìàêîâ; íàñòóïàëà ïîðà èðèñîâ. 

Â èþíå èõ çäåñü áûëî òàêîå ìíîæåñòâî, ÷òî äàæå ñàìó äåðåâåíüêó, îôèöèàëüíî áåçûìÿííóþ, íàçûâàëè Èðèñíîé Íèçèíîé. Ìåñòàìè äàæå òðàâû íå áûëî âèäíî ïîä òûñÿ÷àìè áåëûõ, ðîçîâûõ, ñèðåíåâûõ, çîëîòèñòûõ öâåòêîâ, îòäàâàâøèõ òåïëîìó âîçäóõó ñâîé ñëàäêèé àðîìàò… Ñìåàãîðë òåðïåòü íå ìîã èðèñû. Â ìó÷èâøèõ åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ îíè áûëè ñèìâîëîì ÷åãî-òî áåçâîçâðàòíî óøåäøåãî, óòåðÿííîãî ïî åãî âèíå - áóäü åãî âîëÿ, îí áû âûêîñèë âñå ýòè áåñêðàéíèå öâåòî÷íûå ïîëÿ è çàñàäèë áû èõ… íó õîòÿ áû ìîææåâåëüíèêîì. Òåìíàÿ êîëþ÷àÿ çåëåíü óñïîêàèâàëà åãî, à òåðïêèé çàïàõ õâîè îí ìîã âäûõàòü áåñêîíå÷íî. 

À âîò Äåàãîðë ëþáèë èðèñû, êàê, âïðî÷åì, è âñå îñòàëüíûå ðàñòåíèÿ. Îòêàçàòü äðóãó Ñìåàãîðë íå ìîã, ïîýòîìó îíè ÷àñàìè áðîäèëè ïî öâåòóùèì ëóãàì - ñîâñåì êàê ãîä íàçàä. Ñìåàãîðëó áûëî ðàäîñòíî çàáîòèòüñÿ î êîì-òî, è íèêîãäà åùå ìàëåíüêîìó ëåêàðþ íå ïðèíîñèëè ïî óòðàì íà êðûëüöî òàêèõ êîðçèí ñî ñâåæåâûëîâëåííîé ðûáîé, íå êëàëè íà ïîäîêîííèê òàêèõ îõàïîê öâåòîâ, âêëþ÷àÿ è íåíàâèñòíûå èðèñû, íèêîãäà åùå òàê ñëàäêî íå ïàõëà ó åãî èçãîëîâüÿ ðàííÿÿ çåìëÿíèêà â áåðåñòÿíîì òóåñêå, èñïÿòíàííîì àëûìè êàïëÿìè îò ñîêà ðàçäàâëåííûõ ÿãîä… 

Ñìåàãîðë òîëüêî ïîñìåèâàëñÿ, ñëóøàÿ ñëîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòè, è íèêîãäà íå îòâå÷àë íà íèõ. Íèêòî íå âèäåë, êàê, ñòîèëî Äåàãîðëó îòâåðíóòüñÿ, óëûáêà íà åãî ëèöå ñìåíÿëàñü âûðàæåíèåì ÷åðíîé áåçûñõîäíîñòè, ñëîâíî âñå óæå áûëî ðåøåíî çàðàíåå, è åìó îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ïîñëóøíî äâèãàòüñÿ ê íåèçáåæíîìó èòîãó. 

Äâàäöàòü âòîðîå èþíÿ. Ïî÷òè ãîäîâùèíà èõ çíàêîìñòâà. Ñàìàÿ êîðîòêàÿ íî÷ü, ñàìûé äëèííûé äåíü â çîëîòèñòûõ ñîëíå÷íûõ áëèêàõ. Äóðìàíÿùèé àðîìàò èðèñîâ, áåçîáëà÷íîå íåáî, òàêîå ãóñòî-ñèíåå, ÷òî õî÷åòñÿ íàöåäèòü â ñòàêàí ýòîé ñëàäêîé ñèíåâû, óâåí÷àííîé ëåãêîé ïåíîé îáëà÷êîâ, è ñìàêîâàòü, êàê ðåäêîå âèíî… 

Ñìåàãîðë, ìîæíî ÿ ïîêàòàþñü? - çâîíêèé ãîëîñ-êîëîêîëü÷èê âïëåòàåòñÿ â òîðæåñòâåííóþ ìåëîäèþ ëåòíåãî äíÿ òàê æå åñòåñòâåííî, êàê ïòè÷üÿ òðåëü èëè øåëåñò ëèñòâû. Äåàãîðë íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä ëîäêîé, âîïðîñèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà äðóãà. 

Ñìåàãîðë óëûáàåòñÿ. Åãî ìàëåíüêèé òîâàðèù - íà ðåäêîñòü íåóäà÷ëèâûé ðûáàê: âîò óæå âòîðîå ëåòî, êàê îí âûòàñêèâàåò èç çåëåíûõ âîä Îáîëîíè òîëüêî òèíó è âîäîðîñëè. Íî óïîðñòâà Äåàãîðëó íå çàíèìàòü - îí èñòîâî âåðèò, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïîéìàåò ñàìóþ íàñòîÿùóþ ðûáó. Çà÷åì æå åãî ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü? Ïóñòü âåðèò - ìîæåò, è âïðàâäó ïîéìàåò… 

Ìîæíî, òîëüêî íå ïåðåâåðíè ëîäêó, - ëåíèâî îòâå÷àåò Ñìåàãîðë. Îí óþòíî óñòðîèëñÿ íà òðàâêå â òåíè îãðîìíîé èâû, ñâåñèâ áîñûå íîãè â âîäó. Íó ìîæíî æå ÷åëîâåêó ÷àñîê îòäîõíóòü? Âñå ðàâíî â òàêóþ æàðó êëåâà íå áóäåò. Ïðàâäà, Äåàãîðëó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü íå ñòîèò - îáèäèòñÿ åùå… 

Ñïàñèáî! - çâîíêèé ãîëîñîê ñëèâàåòñÿ ñ ïëåñêîì ðåêè, âåñëà íåóêëþæå, íå â ëàä øëåïàþò ïî âîäå - è ñíîâà âñå òèõî. 

Äî ÷åãî æå õîðîøî íå äóìàòü íè î ÷åì, îòðåøèòüñÿ îò òåðçàþùèõ âèäåíèé… Ïðîõëàäíûé âåòåðîê ðàçãîíÿåò æàðó, òåíè ñêîëüçÿò ïî ëèöó, âðåìåíàìè ñîëíöå çàæèãàåò ðîçîâûì çàêðûòûå âåêè. Ñ÷àñòüå - ýòî òàê ïðîñòî… 

Ñìåàãîðë, Ñìåàãîðë! - â õðóñòàëüíîì ãîëîñå ëåãêàÿ òðåâîãà. - Ñìåàãîðë, ó ìåíÿ êðþ÷îê çà ÷òî-òî çàöåïèëñÿ! 

Íó êàê âñåãäà… Ðûáàê, òîæå ìíå. Ñìåàãîðë íåîõîòíî îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà è ñàäèòñÿ. Ïîâåðõíîñòü ðåêè òàê ñâåðêàåò ïîä ñîëíöåì, ÷òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ ùóðèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü ìàëåíüêóþ ôèãóðêó â ëîäêå, ìàøóùóþ ðóêîé, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü åãî âíèìàíèå. Ñìåàãîðë âçäûõàåò è íà÷èíàåò èíñòðóêòàæ. 

Ëîäêà íà ÿêîðå? (Íó, ÿêîðü - ýòî ãðîìêî ñêàçàíî, ïðîñòî êàìåíü íà âåðåâêå) Õîðîøî. Òîãäà ïîëîæè âåñëà â ëîäêó… ÿ ñêàçàë, îáà âåñëà, óïóñòèøü - ãäå ÿ íîâûå âîçüìó? Òàê. Òåïåðü çàêðåïè óäî÷êó. Äà õîòü ïîä ñêàìåéêó çàñóíü… Ãîòîâî? Òåïåðü íûðÿé è îòöåïëÿé. Íå áîéñÿ, ÿ æå ó÷èë òåáÿ ïëàâàòü… Íè÷åãî òû íå óòîíåøü. Äåðæèñü ðóêîé çà ëåñêó. Íàáåðè ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà. Íó, äàâàé! 

Ñ øóìíûì ïëåñêîì Äåàãîðë õðàáðî ïðûãíóë çà áîðò è èñ÷åç ïîä âîäîé. Åãî íå áûëî äîâîëüíî äîëãî - Ñìåàãîðë äàæå çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ - íî íàêîíåö ìîêðàÿ ãîëîâà ïîêàçàëàñü íàä âîäîé è òîíêàÿ ðóêà âöåïèëàñü â áîðò ëîäêè. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ìàëåíüêèé ëåêàðü íåóêëþæå ïûòàëñÿ çàáðàòüñÿ â ëîäêó, îïàñíî êðåíèâøóþñÿ ïîä åãî âåñîì, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ åìó ýòî óäàëîñü, è Äåàãîðë íà÷àë ãðåñòè ê áåðåãó, îòêàçàâøèñü, âèäèìî, îò äàëüíåéøåé ðûáàëêè. Ñìåàãîðë íåõîòÿ âñòàë è ïîøåë ê ïåñ÷àíîé êîñå, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü âûòàùèòü ëîäêó íà áåðåã. 

Ìîêðûé Äåàãîðë íåîæèäàííî ïîðûâèñòî âûñêî÷èë íà ïåñîê. Åãî ãëàçà âîçáóæäåííî áëåñòåëè. 

Ïîñëóøàé, ýòî ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå! - ñêîðîãîâîðêîé çàòàðàòîðèë îí. - Òû çíàåøü, çà ÷òî çàöåïèëñÿ êðþ÷îê? 

Çà êîðÿãó, - ìåëàíõîëè÷íî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñìåàãîðë. 

Íå ñîâñåì! Çà êîðÿãó, íà êîòîðîé áûëî íàäåòî… Ñìîòðè! - îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. 

Íà áåëîé, èñïà÷êàííîé òèíîé ëàäîøêå ëåæàëî çîëîòîå êîëüöî. Ñìåàãîðë âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà. 

Ñòðåêîò öèêàä â òðàâå ñëèëñÿ â îãëóøèòåëüíûé, òåðçàþùèé óøè êðèê. Íåáî ìãíîâåííî ïî÷åðíåëî, íî ñîëíöå, ñëîâíî íàñìåõàÿñü íàä ýòèì, îòðàæàëîñü â ìåäëåííîé âîäå - îñëåïèòåëüíûå èñêðû íåñòåðïèìî æãëè ãëàçà. Çåìëÿ äðîæàëà ïîä íîãàìè, ñëîâíî â Ìãëèñòûõ ãîðàõ ïðîáóäèëèñü âóëêàíû; çàñòûâøèé âîçäóõ ìîæíî áûëî ðåçàòü íà êóñêè è äàâèòüñÿ èìè, êàê áåçâêóñíîé êëåéêîé êàøåé. È ñðåäîòî÷èåì ýòîãî êîøìàðà áûë ìàëåíüêèé çîëîòîé îáîäîê íà ëàäîíè Äåàãîðëà, íåäîóìåííî ñìîòðåâøåãî íà äðóãà èç-ïîä ìîêðûõ ðåñíèö. 

Ñìåàãîðë ïîøàòíóëñÿ. Âïåðâûå îí áûë áëèçîê ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå. Âåñü ñìûñë åãî æèçíè ñåé÷àñ ñâåëñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû âçÿòü â ðóêè ýòî êîëüöî, íî ñêâîçü ãóñòîé âîçäóõ áûëî íå ïðîòîëêíóòüñÿ, êàê íå ïðîéòè ñêâîçü êàìåííóþ ñòåíó. È òîãäà îí õðèïëî, ñòðàøíî ïðîøåïòàë: 

Îòäàé! - ñèëÿñü ïîäíÿòü íåïîñëóøíûå ðóêè è ãîòîâûé ðàçðûäàòüñÿ îòòîãî, ÷òî òåëî íå ñëóøàåòñÿ åãî îò÷àÿííûõ ïðèêàçîâ. 

Íà ëèöå Äåàãîðëà âñå îò÷åòëèâåå ïðîñòóïàë íåêîíòðîëèðóåìûé óæàñ. Íåâîëüíî îí îòñòóïèë íà øàã íàçàä - íå ÷òîáû óáåðå÷ü êîëüöî, ïðîñòî îò ñòðàõà ïåðåä íåçíàêîìöåì, â êîòîðîãî ìãíîâåííî îáðàòèëñÿ åãî äðóã - è ýòî äâèæåíèå ñëîâíî ñîðâàëî ïóòû ñî Ñìåàãîðëà. Âîçäóõ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåîõîòíî, ëèïêèìè êîìüÿìè ïàäàë â ëåãêèå, íî äâèãàòüñÿ íå ìåøàë, è öåïêèå ïàëüöû ñòèñíóëè õðóïêèå ïëå÷è Äåàãîðëà, áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ïåðåëîìàòü åìó êîñòè; ñòðàøíûå, áåñïîùàäíûå ãëàçà æãëè åãî êàê îãíåì: 

Îòäàé! 

Äåàãîðë òîíêî, æàëîáíî çàêðè÷àë îò áîëè è óæàñà, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ. Çåìëÿ óõîäèëà èç-ïîä åãî íîã, ïðîòÿíóòûå ðóêè áåññèëüíî ïîâèñëè, êîëüöî ñêàòèëîñü ñ ëàäîíè è óïàëî íà âëàæíûé ïåñîê. Áûëî òàê òÿæåëî, ñëîâíî âñå âîäû Îáîëîíè ðàçîì îáðóøèëèñü íà íåãî. Òåìíîòà… õîëîä… ñìåðòü? 

Îíåìåâøèå ãóáû åäâà øåâåëèëèñü; çåìëÿ áîëüíî óäàðèëà â ñïèíó. Â ïîñëåäíåì óñèëèè îí ñëàáî çàáèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç áåçæàëîñòíîãî ñòàëüíîãî îáúÿòèÿ, è ïðîøåïòàë: 

Ñìåàãîðë… Âîçüìè… 

Ìèëîñåðäíàÿ òüìà ïðèíÿëà ìàëåíüêîãî ëåêàðÿ ñ ðàçîðâàâøèìñÿ îò óæàñà ñåðäöåì. Áîëüøå åìó íå áûëî áîëüíî. 

Ñìåàãîðë ñõâàòèë êîëüöî âìåñòå ñ ãîðñòüþ ìîêðîãî ïåñêà è íàäåë åãî íà ïàëåö, íå ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê îñòðûå ïåñ÷èíêè öàðàïàþò åãî êîæó. 

Ìèð ïîìåðê ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè. Áîëüøå íå áûëî ñîëíöà, âåòðà, áåðåãà Îáîëîíè - îñòàëàñü òåìíîòà, ïðîíèçàííàÿ ñâåòîì çâåçä, è ëèöî â íåé. Òî ñàìîå ëèöî, êîòîðîå îí áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü, ëèöî ñî çâåçäíûìè ãëàçàìè, ïîëíûìè ïå÷àëè è óïðåêà… Òåïåðü íåñòåðïèìî ÿðêèå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ ëþáîâüþ - Ñìåàãîðë âíåçàïíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî êîãäà-òî îí çíàë ýòî ÷óâñòâî. Òèõèé ãîëîñ ïðîøåïòàë: "Âåðíèñü… Ïîæàëóéñòà, âåðíèñü… ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå, ÿ ñîéäó ñ óìà áåç òåáÿ… Åñëè áû ÿ òîëüêî çíàë, êàê ìîæíî ïîìî÷ü òåáå, ÿ áû ñäâèíóë ãîðû è îñóøèë ìîðÿ! Íî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, ýòî òî, ÷òî òû æèâ… Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïî÷óâñòâóé ìåíÿ, óñëûøü ìåíÿ… Òûñÿ÷è è òûñÿ÷è ëåò ÿ ïðîøó âñå î òîì æå, è íèêîãäà íå óñòàíó ïðîñèòü - òîëüêî óñëûøü ìåíÿ! Âåðíèñü êî ìíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íåò æèçíè áåç òåáÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ…" 

Ñìåàãîðë çàäîõíóëñÿ è ïðèæàë ðóêó ñ êîëüöîì ê ñâîåé ãðóäè, ê íåèñòîâî êîëîòèâøåìóñÿ ñåðäöó. Êòî ýòî? ×åé ãîëîñ çâàë åãî? Âåäü ýòîò çîâ áûë ïðåäíàçíà÷åí òîëüêî åìó, êòî æå ìîã ñêàçàòü "ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ" âûðîäêó-ðûáîëîâó èç ãëóõîé äåðåâíè? Íåóæåëè ýòî êîëüöî áûëî ñêîâàíî èìåííî äëÿ íåãî? Êåì æå?! Êòî çâàë åãî?! 

Íå ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, Ñìåàãîðë ïðèæàë êîëüöî ê ãóáàì è ïðîøåïòàë: 

ß ïðèäó… Íå áîéñÿ, ÿ ïðèäó… 

Ðåçêî ðâàíóë âåòåð, ÷óòü íå ñáèâ åãî ñ íîã. Íåïîíèìàþùå îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è çàñòîíàë, óâèäåâ ëåæàùåãî íà ïåñêå íåïîäâèæíîãî Äåàãîðëà. 

Ïåðåõîä îò ñ÷àñòüÿ ê ãîðþ áûë ñëèøêîì ðåçîê. Íèêîìó è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî, ÷òî ìîæíî áû ïîæàëåòü ðûáàêà - äà è çà÷åì êîìó-òî æàëåòü Ñìåàãîðëà-óáèéöó? 

Óïàâ íà êîëåíè, Ñìåàãîðë ïîäõâàòèë òåëî äðóãà íà ðóêè, êðåïêî ïðèæàë ê ñåáå, ñëîâíî íàäåÿñü âîñêðåñèòü ñâîèì òåïëîì. Âíåøíå ìàëåíüêèé ëåêàðü êàçàëñÿ íåâðåäèìûì - òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ñèíÿêîâ íà ïëå÷àõ îò ïàëüöåâ Ñìåàãîðëà - íî îí áûë ìåðòâ: åãî ñåðäå÷êî íå âûäåðæàëî ñòðàõà. 

Ñìåàãîðë óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â çàáèòûå ïåñêîì ñâåòëûå âîëîñû è çàðûäàë. 

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîã âñòàòü è ïîäîéòè ê âîäå. Ãëàçà æãëî îò ñëåç; ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷, óïàâøèé íà âîäó, îòðàçèëñÿ â çðà÷êàõ Ñìåàãîðëà ïàëÿùèì ïëàìåíåì. Ñî ñòîíîì îí îòïðÿíóë îò âîäû è çàêðûë ãëàçà ðóêàìè - åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí îñëåï. Ñîëíöå íå ïðîùàëî óáèéöó. 

Ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî îí ïîäíÿë Äåàãîðëà íà ðóêè è âíåñ â ëîäêó. Îòòîëêíóëñÿ îò áåðåãà è ïîïëûë òóäà, ãäå ìèëåé íèæå ñòîÿë äîì Äåàãîðëà. 

Òðàâà îïëåòàëà åãî íîãè, ñîëíöå ìîëîòîì áèëî â çàòûëîê - îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî íå äîíåñåò äðóãà. Ïîëîæèë òåëî íà ãîðÿ÷èå äåðåâÿííûå ñòóïåíüêè è áåç ñèë îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì. Áëåäíîå óäèâëåííîå ëèöî, òîíêèå ðóêè öåëèòåëÿ… Îí íå äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà èç äîìà âûãëÿíåò ìàòü Äåàãîðëà - ÷òî îí ñêàçàë áû åé? Åìó áûëà íóæíà òåìíîòà, òîëüêî òåìíîòà, èçáàâëåíèå îò áåçæàëîñòíîãî ñâåòà, ñëîâíî âòûêàâøåãî èãëû â åãî ãëàçà. 

Îí íå âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé. 

* * * 

Ââåðõ è ââåðõ ïî ðåêå, äåíü çà äíåì. Íåíàâèñòíûå èðèñû, äîáðûå ñåðåáðèñòûå èâû, òåìíûå äóáîâûå ðîùè, ïðÿ÷óùèå åãî îò áåçæàëîñòíîãî ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà. Íåâèäèìûé äëÿ âñåõ - íî êòî ñïðÿ÷åòñÿ îò ñåáÿ ñàìîãî? Îí áûë áû ðàä óìåðåòü, íî íèêòî íå ñïåøèë åãî óáèòü - à ñàìîìó óìåðåòü íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Ñëèøêîì áûñòðî çàæèâàëè ðàíû, ñëèøêîì ìàëî âðåäà ïðèíîñèë ãîëîä, è äàæå ðåêà íå ïðèíèìàëà åãî, áðåçãëèâî âûáðàñûâàÿ íà áåðåã êîìî÷åê æèâîé ïëîòè. Ñìåàãîðë øåë ê ãîðàì. 

Ñåðåáðèñòûé ðó÷åé, äàâàâøèé íà÷àëî Îáîëîíè, ñ æóð÷àíèåì âûòåêàë èç íåáîëüøîé ïåùåðêè. Ñìåàãîðë ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ, íà áåçæèçíåííûå ñåðûå îñûïè, ïîòîì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà áåãóùóþ âîäó. Ñîëíöå ïðèâû÷íî óäàðèëî åìó â ãëàçà. Çåìëÿ íå ïðîùàëà åãî. Ñìåàãîðë áûñòðî ñêîëüçíóë â ïåùåðó. 

Áåñ÷èñëåííûå ïîäçåìíûå êîðèäîðû çàêîí÷èëèñü â îãðîìíîé ïåùåðå. Õîëîäíûå ðîäíèêè ïèòàëè ïî÷òè èäåàëüíî êðóãëîå îçåðî, äàâàâøåå æèçíü ðó÷üþ. Ïîñðåäè îçåðà âîçâûøàëñÿ êàìåííûé îñòðîâ. Ñìåàãîðë îñòàëñÿ æèòü çäåñü. 

Ñíà÷àëà åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí îñëåï â êðîìåøíîé òåìíîòå. Íî áûòü ñëåïûì â òåìíîòå íå òàê áîëüíî, êàê îñëåïíóòü îò ñâåòà - è ìàëî-ïîìàëó òåìíîòà íà÷èíàëà ðàññòóïàòüñÿ ïåðåä íèì, ïîçâîëÿÿ âèäåòü êàìåíèñòûå áåðåãà è íåïîäâèæíóþ ãëàäü âîäû. 

Õîëîäíûå âîäû òàèëè â ñåáå íåñìåòíîå ìíîæåñòâî ðûáû. Äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî ñóíóòü ðóêó â âîäó, íàùóïàòü ñêîëüçêîå ÷åøóé÷àòîå òåëî è, ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûòàùèâ, øâàðêíóòü ðûáèíó îá êàìåíü. Ñíà÷àëà Ñìåàãîðë áðåçãîâàë åñòü ñûðóþ ðûáó, íî ãîëîä íå òåòêà - ïðèâûê è ê ýòîìó. 

Òåìíîòà áûëà ñêîðåå ïðèÿòíà, íî õîëîä ìó÷èë åãî íåùàäíî. Îí ïðèâûê ê õîëîäíîìó âåòðó, ê äîæäþ è ñíåãó, ê âîçíå ñ òÿæåëûìè ìîêðûìè ñåòÿìè - íî ïîñëå ýòîãî îí øåë äîìîé, ê òåïëîìó î÷àãó, è ìàëåíüêàÿ áîÿçëèâàÿ ïëåìÿííèöà ïîäíîñèëà åìó ñòàêàí ãîðÿ÷åãî âèíà… Ñìåàãîðë íå òîñêîâàë î äîìå - åìó áûëî ïðîñòî õîëîäíî è íåñòåðïèìî îäèíîêî. È òîëüêî êîëüöî îí ìîã ïîïðîñèòü î ïîìîùè. 

Êîëüöî ïîìîãàëî åìó ïåðåæèòü ïåðâûå, ñàìûå ñòðàøíûå äíè. Âñå-òàêè ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íàâàëèëîñü íà ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ïîäðîñòêà - íåâîçìîæíî áûëî â îäèíî÷êó ñíåñòè âåñü ýòîò ãðóç îò÷àÿíèÿ è âèíû, è Ñìåàãîðë, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âñå áëèæå ïîäñòóïàåò áåçóìèå, íà÷àë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ êîëüöîì. Âèäèìûé â ëþáîé òåìíîòå çîëîòèñòûé îáîäîê òåðïåëèâî ñëóøàë åãî ãîðÿ÷å÷íûå, ñáèâ÷èâûå ðå÷è - à ïîòîì íà÷àë îòâå÷àòü íà íèõ, îêîí÷àòåëüíî óáåæäàÿ Ñìåàãîðëà â òîì, ÷òî îí ñîøåë ñ óìà. 

"Ïîñëóøàé, òû âèíîâàò, íî íå òàê ñèëüíî, êàê òåáå êàæåòñÿ, - øåïòàë òèõèé ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå, - òû íå óáèâàë ñâîåãî äðóãà. Òû æå íå ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî òàêîå ñëàáîå ñåðäöå, ÷òî îí óìðåò îò îäíîãî èñïóãà… Ýòî ñëó÷àéíîñòü, ïðîñòî ñëó÷àéíîñòü. Òû âèíîâàò òîëüêî â òîì, ÷òî òàê ñèëüíî íàïóãàë åãî. Íî òâîå ðàñêàÿíèå óæå âî ìíîãîì îïðàâäûâàåò òåáÿ. Íåò, òû íå çëîäåé, íå óáèéöà… Êîãäà-íèáóäü òû ñïàñåøü äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà îò ñìåðòè, è òîãäà òâîé ñ÷åò áóäåò îïëà÷åí ïîëíîñòüþ. À ïîêà - æèâè, æèâè, ÷òîáû íàéòè ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà… è ÷òîáû íàéòè ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ æäó òåáÿ óæå òûñÿ÷è è òûñÿ÷è ëåò, è ìíå íå áóäåò ïîêîÿ, ïîêà ÿ ñíîâà íå óâèæó òåáÿ è íå ïîïðîøó ó òåáÿ ïðîùåíèÿ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîÿ âèíà ïåðåä òîáîé íåèçìåðèìî áîëüøå, ÷åì òâîÿ ïåðåä òâîèì íåñ÷àñòíûì äðóãîì…" 

Êòî òû? - ñïðàøèâàë Ñìåàãîðë ñíîâà è ñíîâà. - Ïî÷åìó òû æäåøü ìåíÿ? Â ÷åì òû âèíîâàò ïåðåäî ìíîé? 

Íî êîëüöî íè÷åãî íå îòâå÷àëî - òîëüêî ñíîâà ïîÿâëÿëîñü ïåðåä åãî âçãëÿäîì òî æå ñàìîå ëèöî, êîòîðîå îí çíàë òåïåðü ëó÷øå ñîáñòâåííîãî. Ðàçìåòàâøèåñÿ ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè èçîãíóòûå òîíêèå áðîâè, äðîæàùèå ãóáû - è èç-ïîä äëèííûõ ðåñíèö ñèÿþùèå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò ïðÿìî â åãî äóøó ñ íàäåæäîé, áîëüþ è òàêîé îãðîìíîé, âñåïîãëîùàþùåé ëþáîâüþ, ÷òî ñåðäöå Ñìåàãîðëà ÷óòü íå âûðûâàëîñü èç ãðóäè. Îí áûë ãîòîâ áåæàòü, ëåòåòü ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó õîòü íà êðàé ñâåòà, íî òîò íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë, ãäå åãî èñêàòü, è â âèäåíèè çà åãî ñïèíîé âñåãäà áûëî òîëüêî çâåçäíîå íåáî. 

Ëèöî è íè÷åãî áîëüøå; íî Ñìåàãîðë çíàë, ÷òî åñëè çàæàòü êîëüöî â êóëàêå è ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, òî åãî ðóê êîñíóòñÿ òåïëûå ëàäîíè òîãî, êòî âûêîâàë ýòî êîëüöî è ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì. Ñèëüíûå è íåæíûå, ýòî ìîãëè áûòü ðóêè âîèíà è ìåíåñòðåëÿ, öåëèòåëÿ è êóçíåöà, èõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèå èçãîíÿëî õîëîä, ñíèìàëî òîñêó è áîëü. Îíî áûëî òàê ðåàëüíî, ÷òî íå ðàç Ñìåàãîðë îòêðûâàë ãëàçà, íàäåÿñü âîî÷èþ óâèäåòü ïåðåä ñîáîé ñâîåãî àíãåëà-õðàíèòåëÿ - íî ñíîâà âèäåë ëèøü òåìíîòó è ïóñòîòó. 

Àíãåë - òàê îí ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àë íàçûâàòü ñâîåãî äèâíîãî ñîáåñåäíèêà. Â áîëüøîì ìèðå, ñðåäè óìíûõ ëþäåé, ÷èòàâøèõ êíèãè, òàêèõ ñëîâ, êîíå÷íî, íèêòî íå óïîòðåáëÿë - áûë Ýðó Åäèíûé, áûëè áåññìåðòíûå Âàëàð è Ìàéÿð - íî Ñìåàãîðë çíàë òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ðàññêàçûâàëà áàáêà Ìàëüâà, à åå ðåëèãèÿ îòëè÷àëàñü ïðîñòîòîé è íåçàìûñëîâàòîñòüþ. 

"Åñòü áîæåíüêà, - íàñòàâèòåëüíî ãîâîðèëà îíà âíó÷àòàì, - æèâåò îí íà áîëüøîì îñòðîâå äàëåêî â çàïàäíûõ êðàÿõ, òàê äàëåêî, ÷òî íè ðûáà òóäà íå äîïëûâåò, íè ïòèöà íå äîëåòèò. Çîâóò áîæåíüêó Ìàíâå Ñóëèìî. È åñòü ó íåãî æåíà Âàðäà, êðàñàâèöà èç êðàñàâèö. Ó Ìàíâå è Âàðäû ìíîãî äåòî÷åê, èõ çîâóò àíãåëû. Àíãåëû âñå ñ êðûëüÿìè, îíè ëåòàþò ïî íåáó, âèäÿò âñå, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ íà ñâåòå, è áîæåíüêå ðàññêàçûâàþò. Âîò êîãäà íà íåáå íî÷üþ çâåçäî÷êè ãîðÿò, ýòî àíãåëû íà íàñ ñìîòðÿò, à äíåì èõ íå âèäíî, íî îíè âñå ðàâíî çäåñü." 

Äàëüøå øëà îáû÷íàÿ ñåíòåíöèÿ î òîì, ÷òî íàäî âåñòè ñåáÿ õîðîøî, òîãäà áîæåíüêà íàãðàäèò, à åñëè àíãåë óâèäèò, ÷òî òû ïëîõîé, òî áîæåíüêà îáÿçàòåëüíî íàêàæåò. Ïî âåðñèè Ìàëüâû, ïëîõèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ è äåâî÷åê æäàë óæàñíûé Ñàóðîí, æèâøèé â ñòðàøíîì ÷åðíîì çàìêå íà äàëåêîì þãå. Â çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, êàê äàëåêî çàõîäèëà âîñïèòàòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü Ìàëüâû, Ñàóðîí ëèøàë íåïîñëóøíûõ äåòåé êîíôåò, ñêàçîê è íîâûõ ïëàòüèö, áîëüíî ïîðîë èõ ðåìíåì, à èíîãäà - ïîä íàñòðîåíèå - æèâüåì åë èõ áåç ñîëè è ïåðöà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû Ñìåàãîðë áåçîãîâîðî÷íî âî âñå ýòî âåðèë, íî â äåòñêèõ èãðàõ åìó ïîñòîÿííî äîñòàâàëàñü ðîëü Ñàóðîíà, êîòîðîãî â èòîãå ïîáåæäàëî àíãåëüñêîå âîèíñòâî è óâëå÷åííî ëóïöåâàëî íà ðàçâàëèíàõ "ñòðàøíîãî ÷åðíîãî çàìêà", ïðåäñòàâëÿâøåãî ñîáîé íåñêîëüêî ãíèëûõ äîñîê. Òàê ÷òî Ñàóðîíà Ñìåàãîðëó áûëî ëþáèòü îïðåäåëåííî íå çà ÷òî. À âîò ïðåêðàñíûå àíãåëû ñ êðûëüÿìè è ãëàçàìè, êàê çâåçäû - åñëè îòðåøèòüñÿ îò âèäåíèÿ òîëïû áðàòèøåê è ñåñòðåíîê - áûëè íå â ïðèìåð ïðèÿòíåå. È êåì æå, êàê íå àíãåëîì, áûë ïðåêðàñíûé ñîçäàòåëü êîëüöà, òàê íàñòîé÷èâî ïîìîãàâøèé åìó âûæèòü? 

Íî ýòî èìÿ ïðîäåðæàëîñü ñîâñåì íåäîëãî. Êîãäà Ñìåàãîðë âïåðâûå â áåñåäå íàçâàë ñâîåãî äðóãà àíãåëîì, òîò ñíà÷àëà äîëãî ìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì òèõî, íåëîâêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

"ß ïîíèìàþ, êîãî òû íàçûâàåøü àíãåëàìè, - ñêàçàë îí, - õîòü èõ è çîâóò èíà÷å, îíè ñóùåñòâóþò. Íî ÿ íå èìåþ ê íèì íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ, ìîæíî äàæå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíè âðàãè ìíå." 

Àíãåëû - âðàãè òåáå? - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñìåàãîðë. - Íî âåäü òû íå ÷åëîâåê, âåðíî? 

"Íåò, íå ÷åëîâåê." 

Òîãäà òû äîëæåí áûòü èç âîèíñòâà Ñàóðîíà! - Ñìåàãîðë íå òî, ÷òîáû èñïóãàëñÿ, íî äåòñêèå ñòðàõè òàê ïðîñòî íå âûáüåøü, è íà ìãíîâåíèå åìó ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. 

Ñòðàííûé ñìåøîê òèõî ïðîçâó÷àë ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. 

"Íó, ìîæíî è òàê ñêàçàòü," - íåâèäèìûé ñîáåñåäíèê, êàçàëîñü, ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

Ìûñëè Ñìåàãîðëà íåñêîëüêî ïóòàëèñü, íî âñå-òàêè îí óæå íå áûë íåñìûøëåíûì ðåáåíêîì, è ïîæèðàþùèé íåïîñëóøíûõ äåòåé Ñàóðîí íå êàçàëñÿ åìó òàêèì óæ ñòðàøíûì. Ñêîðåå, åìó áûëî ëþáîïûòíî. 

Çíà÷èò, Ñàóðîí åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå? 

"Äà," - ñîáåñåäíèê óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ïîõîæå, åãî çàáàâëÿëè ýòè âîïðîñû. 

È ÷òî, îí òàêîé çëîé, êàê ïðî íåãî ðàññêàçûâàþò? 

"Íå çíàþ… Ìíå òàê íå êàæåòñÿ." 

È Ìàíâå åñòü? È Âàðäà? È àíãåëû? 

"Åñòü, - ãîëîñ ñîáåñåäíèêà âíåçàïíî ñòàë õîëîäíûì, êàê ëåä. - Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó î íèõ ãîâîðèòü. È ó òåõ, êîãî òû íàçûâàåøü àíãåëàìè, íà ñàìîì äåëå íåò êðûëüåâ." 

Ñìåàãîðëó ñòàëî îáèäíî. Íî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñîáåñåäíèêó íåïðèÿòåí ýòîò ðàçãîâîð, è ïîñïåøèë ñâåðíóòü íà äðóãóþ òåìó. 

Çíà÷èò, òû íå àíãåë… - îí çàäóì÷èâî ïîäíÿë êàìåøåê, ïîâåðòåë åãî â ðóêàõ. - Êàê æå ìíå òåáÿ íàçûâàòü òîãäà? Òû íå õî÷åøü íàçûâàòü ñâîåãî èìåíè, íî êàê-òî ÿ äîëæåí òåáÿ çâàòü? Ñåé÷àñ ÿ âñïîìíþ, ÷òî ìíå ðàññêàçûâàëè… Ìîæåò, òû íàçãóë? Èëè áàëðîã? 

Íà ýòîò ðàç åãî ñîáåñåäíèê ðàññìåÿëñÿ òàê íåóäåðæèìî, ÷òî Ñìåàãîðë îùóòèë ÷òî-òî âðîäå ùåêîòêè âî âñåì òåëå. 

"Íó òû äàåøü! Åñëè áû òîëüêî çíàë, î ÷åì ãîâîðèøü… Íåò, íàçãóëû - ýòî îáû÷íûå ëþäè, òîëüêî ìíîãî çíàþùèå è óìåþùèå. À áàëðîãè - êñòàòè, íèêîãäà íå íàçûâàé èõ òàê, åñëè âñòðåòèøü, ýòî îáèäíîå ñëîâî - íà ñàìîì äåëå èõ çîâóò àõýðý. Îíè ñîâñåì íà ìåíÿ íå ïîõîæè, ýòî äóõè îãíÿ, çíàòîêè çåìíûõ ãëóáèí è âîèíû. Ðàíüøå èõ áûëî ìíîãî, íî âñå ïîãèáëè â áèòâàõ, îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî îäèí… Îí æèâåò â ýòèõ æå ãîðàõ, òîëüêî þæíåå. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû óâèäèøü åãî êîãäà-íèáóäü." 

Ñ ãîðÿùèìè ãëàçàìè Ñìåàãîðë æàäíî ñëóøàë ðàññêàç, íî êîãäà åãî ñîáåñåäíèê óìîëê, âñå-òàêè ñíîâà ñïðîñèë: 

- Íî êàê æå ìíå òåáÿ çâàòü? 

Îæèâëåíèå â ãîëîñå ðàññêàç÷èêà ìãíîâåííî èñ÷åçëî. Îí äîëãî ìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì ñ òîñêîé ñïðñèë: 

- Òû íå ïîìíèøü? Íå ïîìíèøü, êàê ìåíÿ íàçûâàë? 

Ñìåàãîðë ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Íà ÿçûêå ó íåãî âåðòåëàñü ôðàçà: «Êàê ÿ ìîãó âñïîìíèòü, êàê íàçûâàë òåáÿ, åñëè ÿ íèêîãäà òåáÿ íå âèäåë?» - íî îí íå ïðîèçíåñ åå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñîáåñåäíèêó áóäåò áîëüíî îò ýòèõ ñëîâ. Îí ïðîñòî ñïðîñèë åùå ðàç: 

- Êàê ìíå òåáÿ çâàòü? 

Åäâà ñëûøíûé ãîëîñ âûäîõíóë êîðîòêîå ñëîâî. Ñìåàãîðë ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. Ýòî áûëî íå èìÿ, íå íàçâàíèå ðàñû èëè íàðîäà - ñîâñåì íåçíàêîìîå ñëîâî íà íåèçâåñòíîì ÿçûêå. 

- Êàê? - ïåðåñïðîñèë îí. 

Äðîæàùèé ãîëîñ ïîâòîðèë òî æå ñëîâî. Êàçàëîñü, åãî ñîáåñåäíèê ñåé÷àñ çàïëà÷åò. 

Ñìåàãîðë ÷åñòíî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè ýòî ñëîâî, íî íå ñìîã - îíî çâó÷àëî íàñòîëüêî íåïðèâû÷íî, ÷òî íå óêàëàäûâàëîñü íà ÿçûêå. 

- Òåðí? - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàë îí. - ×òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî? 

Ñìåàãîðë áûë ãîòîâ çàñìåÿòüñÿ, òàê çíàêîìî çâó÷àëî ýòî èìÿ - ñîâñåì êàê õîááèòñêîå - è âíåçàïíî îñåêñÿ: åãî ñîáåñåäíèê ïëàêàë. Â ïåðâûé ðàç îí óâèäåë åãî òàêèì - ïðåêðàñíîå ëèöî íà ôîíå çâåçäíîãî íåáà èñêàçèëîñü, áåëûå çóáû òàê ïðèêóñèëè ãóáó, ÷òî âîò-âîò áðûçíåò êðîâü, à èç-ïîä êðåïêð çàæìóðåííûõ âåê ïîëçóò è ïîëçóò ìåäëåííûå, òÿæåëûå, êàê ñìîëà, áåçíàäåæíûå ñëåçû... Ãóáû ðàçîìêíóëèñü, ãîðåñòíûé øåïîò îáæåã Ñìåàãîðëà: 

- Íå ïîìíèøü... Òû ìåíÿ íå ïîìíèøü... 

Âèäåíèå ïðîäåðæàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä - ñëîâíî óñòûäèâøèñü ñâîåé ñëàáîñòè, åãî ñîáåñåäíèê ñêðûëñÿ â òåìíîòå. 

- Ïðîñòè... - îøåëîìëåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñìåàãîðë. - Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå õîòåë òåáÿ îáèäåòü... Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ âñïîìíþ òåáÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü, âåäü åñëè òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ çíàþ, òî íàâåðíÿêà ýòî ïðàâäà! À ïîêà ìîæíî ÿ áóäó çâàòü òåáÿ Òåðí? ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ìíå íå ïðîèçíåñòè òâîå èìÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì òàê... 

Ñóäîðîæíûé âçäîõ ðàçäàëñÿ èç òåìíîòû. 

- Ìîæíî, - â ãîëîñå çâó÷àëà áåñêîíå÷íàÿ óñòàëîñòü. - Ýòî òû íå îáèæàéñÿ íà ìåíÿ, ÿ íå õîòåë ïåðåä òîáîé òàê ðàñêëåèâàòüñÿ... Ïðîñòî è ìåíÿ èíîãäà âñå äîñòàåò. 

Ñìåàãîðë ðàññìåÿëñÿ - òàê íåîæèäàííî ïðîçâó÷àëà ýòà íàðî÷èòî ðàçãîâîðíàÿ ôðàçà. ×óòü ïîçæå ðàçäàëñÿ ñìåõ Òåðíà - ïîíà÷àëó íåìíîãî íàòÿíóòûé, íî âñêîðå ñòàâøèé èñêðåííèì è îòêðûòûì, áåç ãîðå÷è è ïå÷àëè... ïî÷òè áåç ãîðå÷è è ïå÷àëè. 

* * * 

Êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, ÷åëîâåê íå ìîæåò æèòü áåç ëþäåé. È âîëøåáíîå êîëüöî, ðàçãîâàðèâàâøåå ñî Ñìåàãîðëîì, íå ñïàñëî åãî îò íåîòâðàòèìî íàñòóïàþùåãî áåçóìèÿ. 

Òåðí ïîìîãàë åìó êàê ìîã - òåïåðü Ñìåàãîðë íå ÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîäà è ìîã ÷àñàìè ïëåñêàòüñÿ â ñàìûõ õîëîäíûõ ðîäíèêàõ, îáîñòðèë åãî çðåíèå òàê, ÷òî â êðîìåøíîé òåìíîòå îí âèäåë òàê æå õîðîøî, êàê è ïðè äíåâíîì ñâåòå - íî äóøà Ñìåàãîðëà ìåäëåííî ïîãðóæàëàñü â òåìíóþ ãëóáèíó ñóìàñøåñòâèÿ. Ïîñòåïåííî îí çàáûâàë ñëîâà, ïåðåñòàë çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû - çà÷åì ýòî áûëî íóæíî, åñëè âñå ðàâíî íå î ÷åì äóìàòü â ýòîé èåìíîòå? Ðûáà, âîäà, ñîí - âîò âñå, ÷òî îñòàâàëîñü åìó. Âïðî÷åì, ñíû îí íå ëþáèë: åìó ñíèëèñü çâåçäû, äåðåâüÿ, ëþäè - âñå òî, ÷åãî íå áûëî çäåñü. È ìàëî-ïîìàëó îí ïåðåñòàë âèäåòü ñíû, î ÷åì íå æàëåë. Êóäà ïðîùå áûëî ïðîñûïàòüñÿ íà òîì æå êàìíå, íà êîòîðîì òû çàñíóë, íå ìó÷àÿ ñåáÿ ìûñëÿìè î òîì, êóäà ïóòåøåñòâîâàëà âî ñíå òâîÿ äóøà. 

Òåðí áåñïîêîèëñÿ î íåì. Ñàì îí íå ìîã íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð, íî êîãäà Ñìåàãîðë íàäåâàë êîëüöî, âñå âðåìÿ ãîâîðèë îá îäíîì è òîì æå - åìó íåëüçÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ â ïåùåðå, òàê îí ñîéäåò ñ óìà, íàäî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê ëþäÿì... Ñìåàãîðë ìîë÷à ñëóøàë âçâîëíîâàííûé ãîëîñ, à ïîòîì òàê æå ìîë÷à ñòàñêèâàë êîëüöî ñ êîñòëÿâîãî ïàëüöà è ïðÿòàë åãî ïîä êàìåíü. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ åìó íå õâàòàëî îùóùåíèÿ òåïëûõ è íåæíûõ ðóê, îáíèìàâøèõ åãî, íî ïîñòåïåííî ñàìè ïîíÿòèÿ òåïëà è íåæíîñòè ñòàëè òåðÿòü ñìûñë äëÿ íåãî, ïîêà íå îñòàëèñü ñåðûìè ïëîñêèìè òåíÿìè ãäå-òî íà êðàþ ñîçíàíèÿ. 

Ïîñëåäíåé ïîïûòêîé ðàçáóäèòü åãî ñòàëè îðêè. Íàñåëåíèå íåáîëüøîãî ñòîéáèùà â ïåùåðàõ ïÿòüþ ìèëÿìè âûøå è þæíåå àêòèâíî ðàçìíîæàëîñü: íàñòàë äåíü, êîãäà äîáûò÷èêè äîáðàëèñü è äî óåäèíåííîé ïåùåðû Ñìåàãîðëà. Êàê æå áîëüíî óäàðèë åãî ïî ãëàçàì òóñêëûé îðàíæåâûé ñâåò ôàêåëîâ! Ïðèæàâ ëàäîíè ê ëèöó, îí ñïðÿòàë ãîëîâó â êîëåíÿõ, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïîäàâëÿÿ êðèê. Îðêè îñòàíîâèëèñü íà áåðåãó, ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà ñòðàííîå ãîëîå ñóùåñòâî, êîð÷èâøååñÿ íà êàìåíèñòîì îñòðîâå ïîñðåäè îçåðà. 

Êîãäà ïåðâîå èçóìëåíèå ïðîøëî è ôàêåëû áûëè ïîòóøåíû, ñòîðîíû ðàçãîâîðèëèñü. Îðêè íå ñìîãëè ïðîèçíåñòè ñëèøêîì ìóäðåíîå äëÿ íèõ õîááèòñêîå èìÿ, ïðèøëîñü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ íà ñîêðàùåíèè «Ãîðëóì», êîòîðîå, âïðî÷åì, îðêè âûãîâàðèâàëè ñêîðåå êàê «Ãîëì». ñìåàãîðë íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïîíÿâ òåïåðü, êàê òÿæåëî ïåðåíåñ Òåðí ïåðåäåëêó ñâîåãî èìåíè. 

Âïðî÷åì, îðêè îêàçàëèñü äîâîëüíî äðóæåëþáíûì è ðàçóìíûì íàðîäîì, íåñìîòðÿ íà óñòðàøàþùóþ âíåøíîñòü, îò êîòîðîé Ñìåàãîðëà ñíà÷àëà áðîñàëî â äðîæü. Îíè âåæëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëèñü, ìíîãî ëè â îçåðå Ãîðëóìà ðûáû è ìîæíî ëè èì, äîïóñòèì, ðàç â ìåñÿö ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà íà ëîâ. Ðàçðåøåíèå áûëî äàíî, îðêè ïîáëàãîäàðèëè ëþáåçíîãî õîçÿèíà è óäàëèëèñü, èç óâàæåíèÿ çàñâåòèâ ôàêåëû òîëüêî òàì, ãäå Ñìåàãîðë íå ìîã èõ óâèäåòü. 

Ïîæàëóé, òîëüêî èç-çà ðåãóëÿðíûõ âèçèòîâ îðêîâ Ñìåàãîðë - èëè Ãîðëóì, êàê îí óæå ïðèâûê ñåáÿ íàçûâàòü - íå ðàçó÷èëñÿ ãîâîðèòü îêîí÷àòåëüíî. 

Ïðàâäà, èõ ðàçãîâîðû âñåãäà âûãëÿäåëè îäèíàêîâî: äâà ñòàíäàðòíûõ âîïðîñà - âñå ëè áëàãîïîëó÷íî ó õîçÿèíà ïåùåðû è õîðîøî ëè ëîâèòñÿ ðûáà - è äâà òàêèõ æå ñòàíäàðòíûõ îòâåòà, ÷òî, ìîë, âñå áëàãîïîëó÷íî, ñïàñèáî. 

Îðêè íàäîåëè Ãîðëóìó, íî îí òåðïåë èõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õîòåë íèêóäà óõîäèòü. Êîëüöî îí áîëüøå íå íàäåâàë. 

Åùå íåñêîëüêî ðàç òîñêóþùèé ãîëîñ Òåðíà ïðîðûâàëñÿ â åãî ñîçíàíèè, íî Ãîðëóì ãíàë åãî ïðî÷ü - îí íàðóøàë òèøèíó è ñïîêîéñòâèå ïåùåðû. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çâåçäíûå ãëàçà âçãëÿíóëè íà íåãî - óæå áåç íàäåæäû - áåñïëîòíûé ãîëîñ ïðîøåëåñòåë: «ß âûòàùó òåáÿ îòñþäà» è çàòèõ. 

Ãîðëóì ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è íûðíóë â îçåðî. Îí âîâñå íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî îòñþäà âûòàñêèâàëè. 

* * * 

Êîãäà-òî, òîëüêî-òîëüêî ïîïàâ â ïåùåðó, Ãîðëóì äåëàë çàðóáêè íà êàìíå âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ïðîñûïàëñÿ, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî îòìå÷àòü õîä âðåìåíè, íî âñêîðå åìó ýòî íàñêó÷èëî, è îí çàáðîñèë ñ÷åò, íå äîéäÿ è äî ãîäà. Âðåìåíàìè îí çàìå÷àë, ÷òî ïðèõîäÿùèå ê îçåðó ñ ñåòüþ îðêè ìåíÿþòñÿ, íî åãî ýòî íå ñëèøêîì çàíèìàëî. Åñëè áû êòî-òî ñïðîñèë åãî, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî ñ åãî ïðèõîäÿ ñþäà, îí áû íå ñëèøêîì óâåðåííî îòâåòèë, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, ãîäà äâà-òðè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîøëî ïÿòüñîò ëåò. 

Óæå øåñòîå ïîêîëåíèå îðî÷üèõ äåòèøåê ïîäðàñòàëî íà ñêàçêàõ î Ãîëìå - Õîçÿèíå ðûáû. Îðêè äàâíî íàøëè îçåðà, áîëåå áëèçêèå ê èõ ñåëåíèþ, è ïîñòåïåííî ïîñåùåíèå îçåðà Ãîðëóìà ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ðåëèãèîçíûé îáðÿä. Áåññìåðòíîå ÷åðíîå ñîçäàíèå ñî ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè, ìîãóùåå â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ñòàòü íåâèäèìûì, ÿâíî áûëî ïîäçåìíûì áîãîì - ïîñòåïåííî îðêè ïåðåñòàëè ëîâèòü ðûáó â åãî îçåðå è, íàîáîðîò, ñàìè ïîíåñëè íà áåðåã íåõèòðûå äàðû - íàêîíå÷íèêè ñòðåë è êîïèé, øêóðû çâåðåé, ìÿñî. Èç ýòîãî Ãîðëóì èíîãäà çàáèðàë ñåáå òîëüêî øêóðû - õîòü îí è ñïàë íà êàìíå áåçî âñÿêîãî âðåäà äëÿ ñåáÿ, òåïëûé ìåõ âñå æå áûë ïðèÿòíåå - à îñòàëüíîå ñáðàñûâàë â îçåðî. Êîïüå åìó áûëî íè ê ÷åìó, à îò ìÿñà îí òàê îòâûê, ÷òî åãî òîøíèëî îò îäíîãî çàïàõà. 

Êàê ê ëþáîìó áîãó, îðêè îáðàùàëèñü ê íåìó ñ âîïðîñàìè. È êàê ëþáîé áîã, îí èíîãäà ìîë÷àë, à èíîãäà îòâå÷àë ïåðâîå, ÷òî âçáðåäåò â ãîëîâó. Îðêè íèçêî êëàíÿëèñü íåïîäâèæíîìó Õîçÿèíó ðûáû è óõîäèëè òîëêîâàòü åãî îòâåò, îñòàâëÿÿ íà áåðåãó î÷åðåäíóþ ïîðöèþ ïîäíîøåíèé. 

Ðûáà, âîäà, ñîí. Ãíàòü âñå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, îò íèõ áîëüíî. Åñëè çíàòü î òîì, ÷òî ãäå-òî åñòü äåðåâüÿ è çâåçäû, òî íå çàõî÷åøü ñìîòðåòü íà ñêîëüçêèå êàìíè è ìåðòâóþ ÷åðíóþ âîäó. Çíà÷èò, îá ýòîì íàäî çàáûòü. 

Åñëè çíàòü î òîì, ÷òî òû óáèë ñâîåãî äðóãà, òî çàõî÷åøü óìåðåòü. Óìåðåòü îí íå ìîæåò, ïðîáîâàë ñîòíþ ðàç. Çíà÷èò, îá ýòîì íàäî çàáûòü. 

Åñëè çíàòü î òîì, ÷òî ãäå-òî ïîä çâåçäíûì íåáîì òåáÿ æäåò Òåðí, òî ñòàíîâèòñÿ áîëüíåå âñåãî. Ñ ýòèì òÿæåëåå âñåãî ñïðàâèòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áîëü â ñåðäöå íå íàçâàòü íèêàêèì ñëîâîì, ÷òîáû ïîòîì èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íåãî. Ìîæíî ñíÿòü êîëüöî, ñïðÿòàòü åãî ïîä ñàìûé äàëüíèé êàìåíü - òîãäà ãîëîñ ïåðåñòàíåò çâó÷àòü â ãîëîâå, íî ïàìÿòü î íåì íå âûòðàâèòü. ß íå ïîéäó èñêàòü òåáÿ, Òåðí. ß íå ñìîãó æèòü ñðåäè ëþäåé. ß îñëåïíó ïîä ñîëíöåì, òû ïîíèìàåøü ìåíÿ? Íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî ïîìîæåøü ìíå - ÷åì òû ñìîæåøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü, åñëè íå çíàåøü, ãäå ÿ? Òåðí, Òåðí, îñòàâü ìåíÿ, äàé ìíå çàáûòü òåáÿ. ß íå òîò, êîãî òû èùåøü. ß Ãîëì, Õîçÿèí ðûáû, ÿ æèë çäåñü âñåãäà è áóäó æèòü âñåãäà. À êîëüöî… êîëüöî ïðèíåñëè îðêè è ïîäàðèëè ìíå. ß íå çíàþ òåáÿ, Òåðí, îñòàâü ìåíÿ… 

* * * 

Èíîãäà Ãîðëóì âûáèðàëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî îñòðîâà, ïåðåïëûâàë îçåðî è áðîäèë ïî ïîäçåìíûì êîðèäîðàì - ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ðàçìÿòü íîãè. Îí îòëè÷íî çíàë âñå ïîäãîðíûå ïóòè è äîõîäèë ïî÷òè äî ñàìûõ âûõîäîâ íà ïîâåðõíîñòü ïî îáå ñòîðîíû Ìãëèñòûõ ãîð, íî âñåãäà ïîâîðà÷èâàë íàçàä ïðè ñàìîì ñëàáîì îòáëåñêå äíåâíîãî ñâåòà - áîëü â ãëàçàõ áûëà òàêàÿ, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ ÷åðåï. Çíàë îí è ïóòè â îðî÷üå ñåëåíèå: íå ðàç îðêè èñïóãàííî øàðàõàëèñü, êîãäà ïåðåä íèìè áåñøóìíî âîçíèêàë ÷åðíûé ñèëóýò è â òåìíîòå çàãîðàëèñü áëåäíûì îãíåì çåëåíûå ãëàçà. Íî îí íèêîãäà íå òðîãàë íè âçðîñëûõ, íè äåòåé, ïîýòîìó îðêè ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî âñòðå÷à ñ Õîçÿèíîì ðûáû ñêîðåå ê äîáðó - ïî èõ ìíåíèþ, óâèäåòü Ãîëìà îçíà÷àëî óäà÷ó â îõîòå è îñîáåííî â ðûáíîé ëîâëå. 

Ñ êîëüöîì Ãîðëóì ñòàðàëñÿ íå ðàññòàâàòüñÿ, íî è íîñèòü åãî íà ïàëüöå íå õîòåë - îáû÷íî îíî âèñåëî ó íåãî íà øåå íà êîæàíîì øíóðêå. È âîò îäíàæäû, êîãäà îí óæå ñïóñêàëñÿ ïî óçêîé øàõòå ê ñâîåé ïåùåðå, êîíöû øíóðêà ðàçîøëèñü ëåãêî è íåçàìåòíî, è êîëüöî ñîñêîëüçíóëî âíèç. Íàâåðíîå, çäåñü íå îáîøëîñü áåç êàêîãî-òî êîëäîâñòâà - óïàâøåå íà êàìåíü êîëüöî äîëæíî áûëî çàçâåíåòü, íî îíî ëåãëî áåñøóìíî, êàê êîìîê ïóõà, è Ãîðëóì íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë. Îò äîëãîãî ïîõîäà îí óñòàë è, âåðíóâøèñü íà îñòðîâ, ñðàçó æå ëåã ñïàòü. 

Âïåðâûå çà ñîòíè ëåò îí íå ïðîñíóëñÿ ñàì - åãî ðàçáóäèë ñòóê óïàâøåãî êàìíÿ. Ìãíîâåííî ïåðåõîäÿ îò ñíà ê áîäðñòâîâàíèþ, Ãîðëóì ñåë íà êîðòî÷êè è âãëÿäåëñÿ â òåìíîòó íà áåðåãó îçåðà. 

Ó âîäû ïåðåìèíàëîñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó ñòðàííîå ñóùåñòâî. Äëÿ îðêà îíî áûëî ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêîãî ðîñòà, äà îðêè è íå õîäèëè íà îçåðî ïî îäíîìó. Ïàõëî îò íåãî òîæå ñîâñåì èíà÷å - îðêè ïàõëè ÷àäîì ôàêåëîâ, ñûðûì ìÿñîì è øêóðàìè, à ñåé÷àñ îñòðûé íþõ Ãîðëóìà óëàâëèâàë çàïàõè, îò êîòîðûõ îí îòâûê î÷åíü äàâíî: õîðîøî âûäåëàííàÿ êîæà - òî ëè ðåìåíü, òî ëè ñóìêà íà íåçíàêîìöå, ñëàáûé àðîìàò òàáàêà è íè ñ ÷åì íå ñðàâíèìûé òåïëûé,äîìàøíèé çàïàõ ñâåæåâûïå÷åííîãî õëåáà è ïîëîòíÿíîé îäåæäû. 

Â ãîðëå ó íåãî ÷òî-òî ñæàëîñü, ìåøàÿ äûøàòü, íî âìåñòî ðûäàíèÿ èç ãðóäè âûðâàëîñü òèõîå óãðîæàþùåå âîð÷àíèå, êàê ó çàùèùàþùåãî ñâîå ëîãîâî çâåðÿ. Õîááèò - à ýòî áûë ñàìûé íàñòîÿùèé õîááèò - èñïóãàííî îòøàòíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå ïåùåðû è ñðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì âûêðèêíóë: 

Êòî çäåñü? 

Ãîðëóì áåñøóìíî íûðíóë è áûñòðî ïîïëûë ê áåðåãó. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî åìó íóæíî îò õîááèòà, íî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïðîñòî òàê íå îòïóñòèò åãî. 

Îí âûøåë íà áåðåã, è õîááèò, âçâèçãíóâ: 

Íå ïîäõîäè! - íåëîâêî âûñòàâèë ïåðåä ñîñáîé ñòàëüíîé êëèíîê, ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé äëÿ ìå÷à, ñëèøêîì áîëüøîé äëÿ íîæà. Êðàÿ ëåçâèÿ òóñêëî ñâåòèëèñü â òåìíîòå - ýòî íå òî, ÷òîáû ïðè÷èíÿëî áîëü, íî âñå æå áûëî íåïðèÿòíî. 

Ãîðëóì íå ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷åãî òàê áîèòñÿ õîááèò - îðêè âîâñå íå ñ÷èòàëè Õîçÿèíà ðûáû óðîäëèâûì èëè ñòðàøíûì - íî ïîòîì âñïîìíèë è ýòî. «Âûðîäîê», - äðàçíèëè åãî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. - «Óðîä, íå ïîäõîäè! Îò òâîåãî âèäà áåðåìåííàÿ æåíùèíà âûêèíåò!» 

Õîð çëûõ ãîëîñîâ çàçâåíåë ó íåãî â óøàõ, ñëîâíî íàÿâó. Ãîðëóì ñåë íà ïåñîê è õðèïëî ñêàçàë: 

Óáåðè æåëåçî. ß òåáÿ íå òðîíó. 

Õîááèò íåõîòÿ ïîâèíîâàëñÿ, íî ïðîäîëæàë äåðæàòü ðóêó íà íîæíàõ, ñëîâíî ýòî óñïîêàèâàëî åãî. Ãîðëóì ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ëîìàåòñÿ åãî òùàòåëüíî, ïî êóñî÷êàì ñîáðàííîå ñïîêîéñòâèå, ñëîâíî òðåñêàþòñÿ ñâîäû ïåùåðû, è â ðàñùåëèíû íà÷èíàåò ïðîáèâàòüñÿ ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò. Êàê íè ñòàðàëñÿ îí çàáûòü - îí ïîìíèë âñå: è çâåçäû, è äåðåâüÿ, è çåëåíóþ âîäó Îáîëîíè, è çàïàõ öâåòóùèõ âèøåí ïî âåñíå, âñå, ÷òî ïðèíåñ ñ ñîáîé ïåðåïóãàííûõ õîááèò ñðåäíèõ ëåò. Ñëåçû íà÷àëè æå÷ü åìó ãëàçà, è, ÷òîáû íå çàïëàêàòü, Ãîðëóì îòðûâèñòî ñïðîñèë: 

Êòî òû? 

Õîááèò ðîáêî ïðîèçíåñ: 

Áèëüáî Áýããèíñ èç Áýã-Ýíäà, ñëóãà âàì è âàøåìó ðîäó… 

Ãîðëóì çíàòü íå çíàë, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ Áýã-Ýíä, íî ôîðìóëà çíàêîìñòâà, âèäèìî, áûëà åäèíîé äëÿ âñåõ õîááèòîâ - îí ìíîãî ðàç ñëûøàë åå äîìà. Åùå îëäíà òðåùèíà â ñâîäå ïåùåðû... 

Ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé, îí òàê æå ðåçêî ñêàçàë: 

- ×òî òåáå íóæíî çäåñü? 

Áèëüáî Áýããèíñ âçäîõíóë. 

- ß çàáëóäèëñÿ, - ñìóùåííî ïðèçíàëñÿ îí. - Ìû øëè ñ òîâàðèùàìè ÷åðåç ãîðû, óêðûëèñü â ïåùåðå íà ïåðåâàëå, è òóò íà íàñ íàïàëè îðêè. Ìû áðîñèëèñü áåæàòü êòî êóäà, è ÿ ïîòåðÿëñÿ... Òû íå ìîã áû âûâåñòè ìåíÿ íàðóæó? 

Ãîðëóì äîëãî ìîë÷àë. Áèëüáî Áýããèíñðàñòðåâîæèë åãî, îäíèì ñâîèì ïîÿâëåíèåì ðàçðóøèë âñå òå ñòåíû, ÷òî îí ñòðîèë âîêðóã ñåáÿ ñòîëüêî ëåò. Äàæå åñëè îí óéäåò, æèçíü íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåò ïðåæíåé; êàê îí áóäåò æèòü äàëüøå, çíàÿ, ÷òî ìèð íå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ â ëàáèðèíòå ïîäãîðíûõ ïåùåð? Íî çàáëóäèâøèéñÿ õîááèò íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò. Íå íàðî÷íî æå îí ïîïàë ñþäà... Ìñòèòü åìó íå çà ÷òî. 

- Õîðîøî, - Ãîðëóì êèâíóë è, ìàøèíàëüíî ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì ïî ñîåé ãðóäè, çàñòûë - êîëüöà íå áûëî. 

Åãî ìãíîâåííî îõâàòèë òàêîé õîëîä, ñëîâíî îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ëåäÿíóþ ïîëûíüþ. Ðåçêî âñêî÷èâ, Ãîðëóì êðèêíóë: 

- Ïîäîæäè çäåñü! - è áðîñèëñÿ â îçåðî. Îí íå ìîã íèêóäà óéòè, ïîêà êîëüöî íå áóäåò íàéäåíî. 

Ïåðâûì, ÷òî îí óâèäåë íà îñòðîâå, áûë ïåðåòåðòûé êîæàíûé ðåìåøîê, ñâàëèâøèéñÿ ñ åãî øåè âî ñíå. Ãîðëóì ïîäíÿë åãî, îñìîòðåë ðàçëîõìàòèâøèåñÿ êîíöû, äàæå îáíþõàë - è òèõî, áåç ñëîâ çàñêóëèë, êàê ùåíîê ñ ïåðåáèòîé ëàïîé. Òåðí... Òåðí îñòàâèë åãî... 

Âíåçàïíî åãî ïîòóõøèå ãëàçà ñíîâà çàãîðåëèñü ëèõîðàäî÷íûì áëåñêîì. Â÷åðà îí õîäèë ïî î÷åíü ïóñòûííûì ìåñòàì, íèêòî íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü êîëüöî òàì, è åñëè îáûñêàòü êàæäûé çàêîóëîê, îí íàéäåò åãî, ñêîëüêî áû âðåìåíè ýòî íè çàíÿëî! Îí íå ìîã òàê ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿòü Òåðíà! 

Ãîðëóì ñíîâà êèíóëñÿ â îçåðî è, áåøåíî çàãðåáàÿ âîäó, ïîïëûë ê áåðåãó, ãäå æäàë íåäîóìåâàþùèé õîááèò. Âíåçàïíî â ãîëîâó åìó ïðèøëà ìûñëü, îò êîòîðîé îí ñáèëñÿ ñ äûõàíèÿ: âûñêî÷èâ íà áåðåã, îí îäíèì ïðûæêîì îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Áèëüáî Áýããèíñîì è ÿðîñòíî ïðîøèïåë: 

- Îòêóäà òû ïðèøåë? 

Õîááèò òêíóë â òåìíîòó äðîæàùåé ðóêîé. 

- Îòâå÷àé, - Ãîðëóì ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ïðèäâèíóëñÿ òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî ñâå÷åíèå åãî ãëàç áðîñàëî çåëåíîâàòûé îòñâåò íà èñïóãàííîå ëèöî. - Îòâå÷àé. Êîãäà òû øåë, òû íå íàõîäèë... çîëîòîãî êîëüöà? - ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îí ïî÷òè âûêðèêíóë. 

Áýããèíñ âçäðîãíóë. Â åãî ãëàçàõ ïðîìåëüêíóëà òåíü, è, õîòÿ îí ñðàçó æå îò÷àÿííî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé, Ãîðëóì ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ëæåò. 

- Îòäàé! - êîñòëÿâûå ïàëüöû ìåòíóëèñü ê ãîðëó õîááèòà, íî Áýããèíñ óâåðíóëñÿ êàêèì-òî çàïðåäåëüíûì óñèëèåì è â ñìåðòåëüíîì óæàñå òêíóë, íå ãëÿäÿ, ñâîèì ñâåòÿùèìñÿ êèíæàëîì â ãðóäü êîøìàðíîãî ñîçäàíèÿ. Íà ñåêóíäó îíî çàìåðëî - è ýòîé ñåêóíäû õâàòèëî Áýããèíñó, ÷òîáû ñëåïî áðîñèòüñÿ áåæàòü íåâåäîìî êóäà, óäàðÿÿñü î ñòåíû è ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãó òîëüêî ïðè ñëàáîì ñâåòå êëèíêà, ñ êîòîðãî åùå ñòåêàëè êàïëè êðîâè. 

Ñíà÷àëà Ãîðëóì íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëè, òîëüêî óäàð. Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâà îí áðîñèëñÿ â ïîãîíþ çà Áýããèíñîì, áåæàâøèì íåóêëþæå è íåóâåðåííî, íî óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïî÷óâòñâîâàë, ÷òî çåìëÿ óõîäèò ó íåãî èç-ïîä íîã. Â ãðóäè ïîëûõíóë îãîíü, ãëàçà çàñòëàëà òàêàÿ ïåëåíà, ñëîâíî âåñü êîðèäîð áûë çàïîëíåí äûìîì. Áåøåíûì óñèëèåì îí ðâàíóëñÿ âïåðåä, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà áîëü, íî âíåçàïíî Áýããèíñ èñ÷åç, ñëîâíî ïðîñêî÷èâ ñêâîçü ñòåíó. 

Ãîðëóì íå ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî õîááèò ïðîñòî íàäåë åîëüöî; îñîçíàíèå ýòîãî ÷åðíîé ðåâíîñòüþ óäàðèëî åãî â ñàìóþ äóøó áîëüíåå ëþáîé ðàíû. Íå óáåðåã... íå ñîõðàíèë... Òåðí... 

Áåç ñèë îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè, îòðåøåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ïÿòíàþùóþ êàìíè êðîâü. Åìó áûëî íå÷åì äûøàòü. Ãîðëóì ïîøàòíóëñÿ - è òîò÷àñ æå òåïëûå, íåæíûå ðóêè îáõâàòèëè åãî çà ïëå÷è è ðîäíîé ãîëîñ Òåðíà ïðîøåïòàë: 

- Ïðîñòè... ïðîñòè ìåíÿ... ß íå ìîã ïîñòóïèòü èíà÷å. Òû äîëæåí âûéòè îòñþäà, ÷òîáû íàéòè ìåíÿ. ß íå ìîãó ñàì ïðèéòè ê òåáå, ýòî ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü òîëüêî òû... 

Ãîðëóì âñêèíóë ãîëîâó è â ïîñëåäíåì óñèëèè êðèêíóë òàê, ÷òî ýõî çàãóëÿëî ïî óçêèì êîðèäîðàì: 

- ß ïðèäó! ß íàéäó òåáÿ, ñëûøèøü, Òåðí? 

Çàäîõíóâøèñü, îí óïàë íè÷êîì íà êàìíè. Òåïëûå ðóêè åùå ðàç îñòîðîæíî ïîãëàäèëè åãî ïëå÷è è èñ÷åçëè. 

* * * 

Ãîðëóì íå óìåð. Êîå-êàê ïåðåáðàâøèñü ÷åðåç îçåðî, îí îòëåæèâàëñÿ íà ñâîåì îñòðîâå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, òî ïðèõîäÿ â ñîçíàíèå, òî óïëûâàÿ â òóìàííîå ìîðå âèäåíèé. Ãîðå óòðàòû íå ïåðåñòàâàëî òåðçàòü åãî, è îí øåïòàë ñíîâà è ñíîâà, êàê êëÿòâó: «Òåðí, ïðîñòè... ß ãíàë òåáÿ, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë áåçóìåí... Òû íóæåí ìíå. ß íàéäó òåáÿ, Òåðí, õîòü áû ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîòðàòèòü íà ýòî âñþ æèçíü. ß áîëüøå íå îñòàíóñü çäåñü. ß âûéäó íà ñâåò, äàæå åñëè îñëåïíó îò íåãî. ß íàéäó òåáÿ, Òåðí... Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ...» 

Â çàáûòüè åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òåïëûå ðóêè ãëàäÿò åãî ëèöî, íî íàÿâó Òåðí áîëüøå íå ïðèõîäèë. Óñèëèåì âîëè îí âûçûâàë â ïàìÿòè çâåçäíîå íåáî, íî íè÷üå ëèöî íå ïîÿâëÿëîñü íà åãî ôîíå, è ñðåäè áåñ÷èñëåííûõ ñèÿþùèõ îãîíüêîâ îí íå ìîã îòûñêàòü çíàêîìûõ ãëàç... 

Íà ïÿòûé äåíü, øàòàÿñü îò ñëàáîñòè, Ãîðëóì ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è íåóâåðåííî âîøåë â îäó. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç îí äóìàë, ÷òî óòîíåò - øåâåëèòü ðóêàìè áûëî î÷åíü áîëüíî - íî âñå-òàêè íå çðÿ îí ïðîâåë â âîäå áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü æèçíè: äàæå åñëè áû îí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå, åãî òåëî ñàìî óäåðæàëîñü áû íà ïîâåðõíîñòè. 

Çåìëÿ - äðóãîå äåëî. Êàìíè ñëîâíî íàðî÷íî ðàñêàòûâàëèñü èç-ïîä åãî íåïîñëóøíûõ íîã, ïîäñòàâëÿëè ïîä ñòóïíè ñàìûå ðåæóùèå êðîìêè. Íî Ãîðëóì íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ - îí øàãàë ìåäëåííî, ðîâíî, êàê çàâåäåííûé, ñòàðàÿñü íå øåâåëèòü ëåâîé ðóêîé, ïðèæàòîé ê ãðóäè. Â òàêò øàãàì âñïûõèâàë è ãàñ â ãëàçàõ áëåäíî-çåëåíûé îãîíü, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ïðîâîäèë ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïî íåðîâíîé ñòåíå, ñëîâíî ïðîùàÿñü. 

Åìó áûëî ãðóñòíî, ëåãêî è ñòðàøíî. Ñëîâíî íîâîðîæäåííûé, îí âûõîäèë â ìèð, î êîòîðîì íå ïîìíèë ïî÷òè íè÷åãî. Åñëè áû íå Òåðí, îí áû, íàâåðíîå, ïîâåðíóë îáðàòíî. Íî îñòàâèòü åãî Ãîðëóì íå ìîã. 

Òîò ïóòü, ÷òî îí îáû÷íî ïðîõîäèë çà äâà-òðè ÷àñà, çàíÿë òåïåðü ïî÷òè â äâà ðàçà áîëüøå âðåìåíè. Êîðèäîð ïîñòåïåííî ðàñøèðÿëñÿ, âîçäóõ ñòàíîâèëñÿ òåïëåå, âñòðå÷íûé âåòåð äîíåñ ãîëîñà - òàì, óñàìîãî óñòüÿ ïåùåðû, áûëî îðî÷üå ñåëåíèå. Ãîðëóì ïîêîëåáàëñÿ, íî ïîøåë âïåðåä. Îðêè âñå-òàêè áûëè åìó ñêîðåå äðóçüÿìè. 

Ïðèõîä Õîçÿèíà ðûáû ïîäíÿë íåèìîâåðíûé ïåðåïîëîõ - Ãîðëóì íè ðàçó åùå íå áûâàë â ïîñëåêå. Èç ðàçáðîñàííûõ òàì è ñÿì ïî îãðîìíîé ïåùåðå âèãâàìîâ âûñîâûâàëèñü òåìíîãîëîâûå äåòèøêè, êîòîðûõ ìàòåðè óñåðäíî çàïèõèâàëè îáðàòíî, õðèïëûìè ãîëîñàìè ïåðåêëèêàëèñü îõîòíèêè, èñêàâøèå ñòàðøåãî. Ãîðëóì óñòàëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êàìåíü è ïðèùóðèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü ðåçü â ñëåçèâøèõñÿ îò ñâåòà ôàêåëîâ ãëàçàõ. Òåì âðåìåíåì íàðîä âîêðóã ðàññòóïèëñÿ, è ê íåìó ïîäîøåë ñòàðøèé - ïîæèëîé îðê ñ æèäêèìè ñåäûìè óñàìè, ïðèäàâàâøèìè åìó çàáàâíîå ñõîäñòâî ñ îáëåçëûì êîòîì. Âåæëèâî ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, îí ñêàçàë: 

- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ Õîçÿèíà ðûáû â ñâîåì äîìå. 

- Çäðàâñòâóé è òû, Ôèöõàê, - çíàÿ ïðàâèëà îðî÷üåãî ýòèêåòà, Ãîðëóì ïîäíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü ñòàðøåãî êàê ñëåäóåò, íî òóò æå ïîøàòíóëñÿ îò íàêàòèâøåé ñëàáîñòè. Íåñêîëüêî ñèëüíûõ ðóê òîò÷àñ æå ïîäõâàòèëè åãî, íå äàâàÿ óïàñòü, è îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèëè íà êàìåíü, êóäà êòî-òî óæå óñïåë ïîäñòåëèòü ïóøèñòóþ øêóðó ðûñè. 

- Õîçÿèí ðûáû ðàíåí, - îñòðûå ãëàçà Ôèöõàêà ðàçãëÿäåëè åäâà çàòÿíóâøèéñÿ ùðàì íà ãðóäè Ãîðëóìà. - Ðàíåí æåëåçîì! - ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì äîáàâèë îí. - Êòî ïîñìåë òðîíóòü òåáÿ? 

Ãîðëóì íåëîâêî ïîæàë îäíèì ïëå÷îì - îí íå õîòåë âìåøèâàòü îðêîâ â ýòî äåëî. 

- Ñêàæè, Ôèöõàê, ñíàðóæè ñåé÷àñ äåíü èëè íî÷ü? - ñïðîñèë îí. 

Ñòàðøèé ïîòÿíóë íîñîì âîçäóõ è îòâåòèë: 

- Íî÷ü òîëüêî íà÷àëàñü. 

Ïîìîë÷àë è îñòîðîæíî äîáàâèë: 

- ×åì ìû ìîæåì ïîìî÷ü òåáå, Õîçÿèí ðûáû? 

Ãîðëóì íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëñÿ. 

- Ïóñòü êòî-íèáóäü èç òâîèõ ëþäåé ïîìîæåò ìíå äîéòè äî âûõîäà, - ïîïðîñèë îí íàêîíåö. 

- Ãîëì, òû óõîäèøü? - ðàçäàëîñü ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî íåäîóìåâàþùèõ ãîëîñîâ. 

- Óõîæó, - Ãîðëóì êèâíóë. 

- À êàê æå îçåðî? - ÷åé-òî îäèíîêèé ãîëîñ, íà êîòîðûé ñðàçó æå çàøèêàëè. 

- Îçåðî... - Ãîðëóì íåóâåðåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ ýòî äàâíî çàáûòîå âûðàæåíèå. - Îçåðî ÿ îñòàâëÿþ âàì. Íå âîçüìó æå ÿ åãî ñ ñîáîé. 

- Ïðîùàé, Õîçÿèí ðûáû... - Ôèöõàê íèçêî ïîêëîíèëñÿ, è ïî çíàêó åãî ðóêè ñêëîíèëè ãîëîâû âñå îñòàëüíûå. - Òû áûë äîáðûì áîãîì. Åñëè òû çàõî÷åøü âåðíóòüñÿ, ìû áóäåì æäàòü òåáÿ. 

- Ñïàñèáî, - Ãîðëóì áûë òðîíóò. 

Ðîñëûé îðê ïîìîã åìó ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïîïðîáîâàë âåñòè, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ïîä ðóêó, íî äëÿ ýòîãî áåäíÿãå ïðèøëîñü ñîãíóòüñÿ ïîïîëàì. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü íåóäîáíî, è ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâëÿâøèé ñìåõ Ãîðëóì ïîçâîëèë åìó âçÿòü ñåáÿ íà ðóêè - ëåãêàÿ íîøà ñîâñåì íå òÿãîòèëà ñèëüíîãî îõîòíèêà. 

Íå ïðîøëî è ÷åòâåðòè ÷àñà, êàê øèðîêî øàãàâøèé îðê òèõî ïðåäóïðåäèë: 

- Õîçÿèí, ìû âûõîäèì. 

Ñâåæèé âåòåð óäàðèë èì â ëèöà, è ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåâøåãî ââåðõ Ãîðëóìà òåìíûé ñâîä ïåùåðû ñìåíèëñÿ áëèñòàþùèì çâåçäíûì íåáîì. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü â àðêå âõîäÿ, îðê îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë åãî íà çåìëþ. 

- Ýòî âñå, õîçÿèí? Ìîæåò áûòü, ïðîâîäèòü òåáÿ äàëüøå? - ñïðîñèë îí. 

Îñëåïëåííûé çâåçäíûì ñâåòîì, îäóðìàíåííûé çàïàõàìè òðàâ è öâåòîâ, Ãîðëóì îòâåòèë íå ñðàçó, êàêèì-òî ÷óæèì ãîëîñîì: 

- Íåò, äàëüøå ÿ ïîéäó îäèí. Ñïàñèáî è ïðîùàé. 

Îðê ïîâåðíóë íàçàä, è Ãîðëóì ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííûõ øàãîâ, íåëîâêî ñòóïàÿ îòâûêøèìè îò îùóùåíèÿ ìÿãêîé òðàâû íîãàìè. Ïðåä íèì áûë ïîëîãèé ñêëîí, âíèçó øåëåñòåëà íåáîëüøàÿ ðîùà è ñëûøàëîñü æóð÷àíèå ðó÷üÿ; ñçàäè óõîäèëè â íåáî íåïðèñòóïíûå ïèêè ñíåæíûõ ãîð. Îñëåïèòåëüíûé ñâåò ðàññûïàííûõ ïî òåìíî-ñèíåìó íåáó çâåçä ïîçâîëÿë ðàçãëÿäåòü êàæäóþ òðàâèíêó, êàæäûé êàìåøåê. Ó Ãîðëóìà áîëåëè ãëàçà, íî îí íå ñìåë äàæå ìîðãíóòü, ñëîâíî áîÿñü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ÷óäî èñ÷åçíåò. Ìåäëåííî îí øåë ïî ñêëîíó âíèç, áåññîçíàòåëüíî ïûòàÿñü óéòè ïîäàëüøå îò ÷åðíîãî ïðîâàëà ïåùåðû, è ñ êàæäûì øàãîì òðåñêàëàñü, îïàäàëà êîðêà ñêîâûâàâøåãî åãî áåçóìèÿ. Âåòåð ãëàäèë îáíàæåííóþ äóøó, îí âñïîìèíàë ñåáÿ, âñïîìèíàë òó ìàëåíüêóþ æèçíü, êîòîðóþ óñïåë ïðîæèòü äî çàêëþ÷åíèÿ â ïåùåðå - è âìåñòå ñî ñ÷àñòüåì âîçâðàùàëàñü áîëü. Ïîä äåðåâüÿìè îí óïàë íà òðàâó è äîëãî ïëàêàë - î ïîãèáøåì äðóãå, îá óøåäøåì äåòñòâå, î ïîòåðÿííîì Òåðíå - è î ñåáå, îòäàâøåì ñòîëüêî ëåò òåìíûì ïåùåðàì. Îò ñëåç åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü ëåã÷å; âûïëàêàâøèñü, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñëîâíî óìûòûì èçíóòðè. 

«Çàâòðà íà÷íåòñÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ æèçíü», - óëûáíóâøèñü, ñêàçàë îí ñàì ñåáå è óñíóë, ñ÷àñòëèâûé è èçìó÷åííûé, íà ìÿãêîé òðàâå. Âî ñíå îí âèäåë Òåðíà. 


	2. Smeagol's Story Part 2

**ÈÑÒÎÐÈß ÑÌÅÀÃÎÐËÀ**

**by Jude**

**×àñòü 2.**

Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü äàâíî. Â ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ õðîíèêàõ èñòîðèÿ äàâíî ñòàëà ïîëóçàáûòûìè ëåãåíäàìè, íî Ìàéàð áåññìåðòíû, è èõ ïàìÿòü íå ñëàáååò ñ âåêàìè. Ïî÷òè ïÿòü òûñÿ÷ ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà íóìåíîðöû òîëüêî ïîÿâèëèñü â Ñðåäèçåìüå, â çåìëÿõ Ýðåãèîíà âîçíèê óíèêàëüíûé ñîþç ýëüôîâ è ãíîìîâ – åäèíñòâåííûé, íè ðàçó íå îìðà÷àâøèéñÿ ìåæäîóñîáèöàìè. Äâå ðàñû ñîãëàñíî äîáûâàëè ìèôðèë â ïîäçåìíûõ êîïÿõ, êîòîðûå ïîçäíåå íàçîâóò Ìîðèéñêèìè, è ñîçäàâàëè èç íåãî äèâíûå âåùè, íå óöåëåâøèå, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, â âîéíàõ ñëåäóþùèõ âåêîâ.

Ãîðòõàóýð òîãäà òîëüêî îñâàèâàëñÿ íà êðàéíåì þãå Ñðåäèçåìüÿ, â ïðåêðàñíîé è ñóðîâîé çåìëå Ìîðäîðà. Îí íå òåðÿë íàäåæäû îáúåäèíèòü âñå íàðîäû Ñðåäèçåìüÿ, ïðåäîòâðàòèòü áåññìûñëåííûå âîéíû, ïîýòîìó, óñëûøàâ î ñîþçå ýëüôîâ è ãíîìîâ, ñðàçó æå îòïðàâèëñÿ â Ýðåãèîí. Åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü ðàçóìíîå ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî äâóõ äðåâíåéøèõ ðàñ, à ñòðàøíûé Ñàóðîí îêàçàëñÿ íà ïîâåðêó íå òàêèì óæàñíûì... Åñëè áû Ãîðòõàóýð çíàë, ÷òî çà çàðîæäàþùèìñÿ åäèíñòâîì ïðèñòàëüíî ñëåäÿò Âåðíûå, îí íèêîãäà íå ïîøåë áû íà òîò øàã.

Íî îí íè÷åãî íå çíàë, è ïî åãî ïðåäëîæåíèþ Ñòàðøèå ðàñû íà÷àëè êîâàòü êîëüöà. Ìîæåò áûòü, èì è áûëî äàëåêî äî ïàëàíòèðîâ, íî íàäåëåííûå ñèëîé Ìàéè è âäîõíîâåíèåì èõ ñîçäàòåëåé êîëüöà ìîãëè ìíîãîå – ñâÿçûâàòü ñâîèõ âëàäåëüöåâ â åäèíóþ öåïü, ïåðåäàâàòü ñëîâà, ìûñëè è èçîáðàæåíèÿ, ìíîãîêðàòíî óñèëèâàòü âîçìîæíîñòè òåõ, êòî íîñèë èõ, çàáîòèòüñÿ î çäîðîâüå è äîëãîëåòèè õîçÿåâ. Âñåãî êîëåö áûëî îòêîâàíî äåâÿòíàäöàòü – ýëüôû è ãíîìû ñàìè ðåøèëè, ñêîëüêî èì íàäî, à äåâÿòü Ãîðòõàóýð ñäåëàë ñàì äëÿ ñâîåé Äåâÿòêè. Íå óñïåëè êîëüöà êàê ñëåäóåò îñòûòü, êàê èõ ñðàçó æå íà÷àëè ïðèìåðÿòü... ñâÿçü íå ðàáîòàëà.

Òîãäà Ãîðòõàóýðó ïðèøëîñü êàê ñëåäóåò ïîëîìàòü ãîëîâó, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí íàøåë ðåøåíèå. Ìîðùàñü îò íåõâàòêè íóæíûõ ñëîâ, îí ïûòàëñÿ ðàñòîëêîâàòü íåäîâåð÷èâûì ñîþçíèêàì ñóòü ïðîáëåìû.

- Äåëî â âîçäóõå, - îáúÿñíÿë îí. – Ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå, ÷òî âîçäóõ ó íàñ... íó, ñêàæåì, íåäîñòàòî÷íî ïðîçðà÷íûé, ÷òîáû ñèãíàë îò êîëüöà ïðîõîäèë íà íóæíîå ðàññòîÿíèå. Â Âàëèíîðå âñå áûëî áû èíà÷å...

Äåñÿòü îáëàäàòåëåé áåñïîëåçíûõ êîëåö óãðþìî ìîë÷àëè. Íàêîíåö çàãîâîðèë Äàèí, îäèí èç ãíîìîâ:

- Íó, ÿ òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âîçäóõ ìû èçìåíèòü íå ñìîæåì... Ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî åùå?

Íà ýòîò âîïðîñ ó Ãîðòõàóýðà äàâíî áûë ãîòîâ îòâåò.

- Íóæíî åùå îäíî êîëüöî. Îíî áóäåò êàê áû... – îí çàìÿëñÿ, íå çíàÿ, êàê ðàçúÿñíèòü ïîíÿòèå «ðåòðàíñëÿòîð», - êàê áû ïîñðåäíèêîì ìåæäó âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè, ïîíèìàåòå? Ïîêà îíî áóäåò öåëî, ñâÿçü áóäåò ðàáîòàòü, ïðè÷åì ïðîñòûõ êîëåö ìîæíî áóäåò íàäåëàòü ñêîëüêî óãîäíî – îíî ïîòÿíåò âñåõ.

- ß íå çíàþ, êàê ñäåëàòü òàêîå, - ìðà÷íî ïðèçíàëñÿ Äàèí, âåðòÿ íà ïàëüöå ñâîå êîëüöî.

- ß çíàþ, ÿ ñäåëàþ! - îòìàõíóëñÿ Ãîðòõàóýð, óæå çàõâà÷åííûé ñâîåé èäååé.

- À ÷üå îíî áóäåò, ýòî åäèíîå êîëüöî? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë âäðóã Äàèí, è åãî íåñòðîéíûì ãóëîì ïîääåðæàëè îñòàëüíûå.

Ãîðòõàóýð âçäîõíóë. Îí îæèäàë ýòîãî âîïðîñà.

- Îíî äîëæíî õðàíèòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ. Ïîâåðüòå ìíå, â íåì íåò íèêàêîé ñèëû, íî òîëüêî Ìàéÿ ìîæåò äåðæàòü åãî ïðè ñåáå.

Òóò åãî íàñòèã î÷åðåäíîé ïðèñòóï ëèíãâèñòè÷åñêîãî áåññèëèÿ, è îí óìîëê – êàê ðàññêàçàòü ïîíÿòíûì ÿçûêîì ïðî ðàäèàöèþ è ÑÂ×-èçëó÷åíèå?

- Îíî áóäåò îïàñíî äëÿ ëþáîãî æèâóùåãî, - áåñïîìîùíî ïîÿñíèë îí. – Îò íåãî áóäóò èñõîäèòü îñîáûå íåâèäèìûå ëó÷è, ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíûå äëÿ âñåõ ðàñ. Òîëüêî ÿ ñìîãó âëàäåòü èì è áûòü â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Ïîýòîìó íå íàäî ïûòàòüñÿ çàâëàäåòü èì...

Íàïðîðî÷èë... Êòî åãî çà ÿçûê òÿíóë, ãëóïîãî ìàëü÷èøêó? Ýðåãèîíñêèå êóçíåöû âåæëèâî ñîãëàñèëèñü ñ åãî äîâîäàìè, äâàäöàòîå êîëüöî áûëî ñ ïðåâåëèêèì òðóäîì îòêîâàíî... Íåñêîëüêî ëåò âñå íàñëàæäàëèñü óäîáíîé è áûñòðîé ñâÿçüþ (ïðåäîòâðàòèâøåé, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íåìàëî êîíôëèêòîâ), à ïîòîì Íîëäîð äâèíóëèñü ïîõîäîì íà íåáëàãîíàäåæíûé Ýðåãèîí, è ìãíîâåííî ðàñïðîñòðàíèëèñü ïðîïàãàíäèñòñêèå ñêàçî÷êè î Åäèíîì Êîëüöå Òåìíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà (âñå ïàôîñíî ñ çàãëàâíîé áóêâû), áûëè íàïèñàíû è îäîáðåíû ê ðàçó÷èâàíèþ äóðàöêèå ñòèøêè, äàæå ïåðåâåäåííûå íà êàêîé-òî êîøìàðíûé íîâîÿç, ÿêîáû äîëæåíñòâóþùèé èçîáðàæàòü ×åðíîå Íàðå÷èå Ìîðäîðà (îïÿòü æå ñ çàãëàâíûõ áóêâ). «Àø íàçã...» - êòî òàì ìîæåò ïðîäîëæèòü? Íåò òàêîãî ÿçûêà, è ïèñüìåííîñòü òåíãâàðñêàÿ, êîòîðîé ýòîò ñòèøîê çàïèñàí, ïðîñòî ñòîíàëà îò íåñâîéñòâåííûõ åé áóêâîñî÷åòàíèé, ïîäîáðàííûõ, âèäèìî, ïî ïðèíöèïó ìàêñèìàëüíî ìåðçêîãî çâó÷àíèÿ. «Äóðáàòóëóê», ÷åðò âîçüìè! Îòëè÷íîå ïðîçâèùå äëÿ òóïîãî ÷åëîâåêà, è íè÷åãî áîëåå.

Íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå â Áàðàä-Äóðå, íàêîíåö-òî äîñòðîåííîì ê òîìó âðåìåíè, ãîâîðèëè íà Âåñòðîíå ñî ñâîèìè íàöèîíàëüíûìè ìîäèôèêàöèÿìè. Ãîðòõàóýð ñíà÷àëà ïûòàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü ñ Äåâÿòüþ íà Àõ'ýíí, íî ýòîò ÿçûê îïðåäåëåííî íå ãîäèëñÿ äëÿ ñîâåùàíèé, òàê ÷òî âñêîðå íà Âåñòðîí ïåðåøëî è ðóêîâîäñòâî.

Âïðî÷åì, ìû îòêëîíèëèñü îò òåìû. Êîëüöî-ðåòðàíñëÿòîð èñïðàâíî ðàáîòàëî íà ëþáîì ðàññòîÿíèè, è Âåðíûå, ðàçîðèâøèå Ýðåãèîí, íå ïîñòåñíÿëèñü ïðèñâîèòü òðè ýëüôèéñêèõ êîëüöà. Ãîðòõàóýð ñíà÷àëà çëèëñÿ, ïîòîì ìàõíóë ðóêîé – ïóñòü ïîëüçóþòñÿ. Ñ ãíîìüèìè êîëüöàìè âûøëî ìåíåå âåñåëî. ×åòûðå èç íèõ ñãîðåëè â äðàêîíüåì îãíå, êîãäà ãíîìüè êîðîëè â íàèâíîì óáåæäåíèè, ÷òî êîëüöà äàäóò èì íåóÿçâèìîñòü, ïîëåçëè â èõ ïîäçåìíûå ñîêðîâèùíèöû. Òðè îñòàëüíûõ Ïîäãîðíîå ïëåìÿ õðàíèëî êàê âåëè÷àéøèå äðàãîöåííîñòè, è äàæå Ãîðòõàóýð íå çíàë, ãäå îíè ñïðÿòàíû. Òîëüêî äåâÿòü ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ êîëåö îñòàâàëèñü ó íåãî íà âèäó è íèêóäà íå ïðîïàäàëè – âïðî÷åì, îíè èçíà÷àëüíî çàäóìûâàëèñü êàê ðàáî÷èå ñðåäñòâà ñâÿçè äëÿ ñëóæåáíûõ öåëåé, íè÷åãî áîëüøå.

Íå óñïåëè îáîñíîâàòüñÿ â Ìîðäîðå, êàê Ãîðòõàóýðà íàñòèãëà î÷åðåäíàÿ èäåÿ – ñàìàÿ, ïîæàëóé, ãëóïàÿ è ãèáåëüíàÿ. Ìîëîäàÿ è äåðçêàÿ öèâèëèçàöèÿ Íóìåíîðà, íå ïðèçíàþùàÿ âëàñòè Âàëàð, æàæäóùàÿ çíàíèé áåç îãðàíè÷åíèÿ, î÷àðîâàëà åãî. ×åðíûé Ìàéÿ îòïëûë â Íóìåíîð è ïîñåëèëñÿ òàì – ñíà÷àëà êàê ïî÷åòíûé ïëåííèê, ïîòîì êàê ãëàâíûé ñîâåòíèê ãîñóäàðÿ Àð-Ôàðàçîíà, íèêóäûøíîãî ïîëêîâîäöà, íî áëàãîðîäíîãî è ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷åëîâåêà.

Ãîðòõàóýðó áûëî íåâûíîñèìî âñïîìèíàòü îá ýòîé ïîïûòêå ðàçâÿçàòü ïîñëåäíþþ âîéíó ïðîòèâ Âàëèíîðà. Âñå âûøëî áûñòðî, ïðîñòî è æåñòîêî – êóäà êàê ïðîùå çàòîïèòü îñòðîâ ñ íè â ÷åì íå ïîâèííûìè ëþäüìè, ÷åì ÷åñòíî ñðàæàòüñÿ ñî ñìåðòíûìè âîèíàìè, ïðèøåäøèìè îòâîåâûâàòü ñâîáîäó äëÿ Ó÷èòåëÿ...

Åùå îäèí òÿæêèé êàìåíü ëåã íà äóøó Ãîðòõàóýðà ïîñëå èõ ïîðàæåíèÿ, íî íà ýòîì ÷åðíàÿ ïîëîñà òîëüêî íà÷èíàëàñü. Âñêîðå ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ äîìîé îí óçíàë, ÷òî íåêèé Ïîñëåäíèé ñîþç Ëþäåé è Ýëüôîâ (êàê âñåãäà, ñ çàãëàâíîé áóêâû) íàìåðåâàåòñÿ ñòåðåòü Ìîðäîð ñ ëèöà çåìëè. Îí õîðîøî ïîìíèë ïðèñòóï îõâàòèâøåé åãî òîãäà áåñïîìîùíîñòè è íåñòåðïèìîãî æåëàíèÿ ïîãîâîðèòü, îáúÿñíèòü... Íî ê òîìó âðåìåíè â Ìîðäîðå áûëî óæå ïî÷òè ñòî òûñÿ÷ æèòåëåé – ëþäåé, îðêîâ, ýëüôîâ-Àâàðè. Îí íå ìîã ðèñêîâàòü èõ æèçíÿìè.

Åñëè ÷åëîâåêà äîëãî áèòü â îäíó òî÷êó, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî îí íàó÷èòñÿ çàêðûâàòüñÿ îò óäàðà. Ãîðòõàóýðó íå ïîíàäîáèëîñü åùå îäíîãî ïîðàæåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ïðåäóñìîòðåòü ñîâåðøåííóþ ñèñòåìó óêðûòèé è ïóòåé îòõîäà äëÿ ñâîèõ ëþäåé. Â ðåçóëüòàòå â òå÷åíèå ñåìè ëåò îñàäû íè îäèí ìîðäîðåö íå ïîãèá îò ãîëîäà èëè æàæäû, à ïîòåðè â áîÿõ áûëè â äåñÿòêè ðàç ìåíüøå, ÷åì ó ðàççîëî÷åííûõ âîéñê ýëüôîâ è ëþäåé, íå âñåãäà çíàâøèõ, ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû áðàòüñÿ çà ìå÷, çàòî î÷åíü óâåðåííî ïîòðÿñàâøèõ øòàíäàðòàìè ñ ìíîãîöâåòíûìè ãåðáàìè.

Íî âñå æå ñòðàíà óñòàëà îò áåñêîíå÷íîé âîéíû. Òàê äàëüøå ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ íå ìîãëî. Ãîðòõàóýð îòäàë ïðèêàç óõîäèòü â ãîðû è, äîæäàâøèñü, ïîêà âñå ìèðíîå íàñåëåíèå îêàæåòñÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè, îòêðûë âîðîòà Ìîðàííîíà. Â ïîñëåäíåì áîþ åãî ñîïðîâîæäàëè ëèøü Äåâÿòü è ìàëåíüêèé îòðÿä îðêîâ, íà êðîâè ïîêëÿâøèõñÿ ñëåäîâàòü çà ñâîèì ïîâåëèòåëåì äî êîíöà.

Îðêè ïîëåãëè âñå äî îäíîãî – èõ ïðîñòî çàòîïòàëè. Äåâÿòåðûì îí ñàì ïðèêàçàë óõîäèòü, ÷òîáû åãî íàðîä íå îñòàëñÿ áåç çàùèòû. À ñàì îí, áåññìåðòíûé Ìàéÿ, ëó÷øèé ìå÷ Ñðåäèçåìüÿ, áèëñÿ îäèí ïðîòèâ ñîòåí, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå ïàëè áåçóìíûå âîæäè áåçóìíîãî âîèíñòâà. Ñêîëüçÿ â æèäêîé ãðÿçè èç çåìëè è êðîâè, îí øåë ïî ñìåðòíîìó ïîëþ, ñêîâàííûé óæàñîì, êàê âäðóã îäèí èç ðàíåíûõ íåîæèäàííûì çìåèíûì äâèæåíèåì ïðÿíóë åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Ãîðòõàóýð íå óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ – ïðàâóþ ðóêó ðâàíóëî áîëüþ. Íåèçâåñòíî, áûë ëè íà êëèíêå ÿä èëè ÷àðû, íî Ìàéÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òàê ïëîõî åìó åùå íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Îáåðíóâøèñü ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ, îí ñêðûëñÿ â íåáå, à îáåçóìåâøèé îò êðîâè Èñèëäóð, çàëèâàÿñü áåññìûñëåííûì ñìåõîì, ñæèìàë êîëüöî, ñðóáëåííîå âìåñòå ñî ñðåäíèì ïàëüöåì ñ ðóêè Æåñòîêîãî Ãîðòàóðà.

Íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå ýòîé áèòâû Ãîðòõàóýð îòëåæèâàëñÿ â íåïðèñòóïíûõ äåáðÿõ ßñíîãî Áîðà, êîòîðûé óæå íà÷àëè íàçûâàòü Ñóìåðå÷üåì – íå èíà÷å, êàê êòî-òî âèäåë åãî ïîëåò. Ðàíà çàæèâàëà ìåäëåííî, íî òÿæåëåå âñåãî áûëà íå áîëü è íå íåóäîáñòâî (ñ òåõ ïîð ó Ãîðòõàóýðà îñòàëñÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûé ïî÷åðê – à âû ñàìè ïîïðîáóéòå ïèñàòü áåç ñðåäíåãî ïàëüöà!), à íåóòèõàþùàÿ òðåâîãà çà ñóäüáó òîãî ãëóïîãî ñìåðòíîãî, êîìó ïîïàäåò â ðóêè êîëüöî. Ïóñêàé äàæå ýòî îêàæåòñÿ îäåðæèìûé âëàñòüþ ôàíàòèê – îí âåäü òîæå ÷åëîâåê, ÷åì îí çàñëóæèë òàêóþ ñòðàøíóþ ó÷àñòü? Íå áóäó÷è ñàì ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûì ê èçëó÷åíèþ êîëüöà, Ãîðòõàóýð ìîã òîëüêî òåîðåòè÷åñêè ïðåäñòàâèòü âñå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ åãî íîøåíèÿ, íî ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû èñïóãàòüñÿ. Ïñèõè÷åñêèå ðàññòðîéñòâà, òåì áîëåå ñèëüíûå, ÷åì áîëåå íåóðàâíîâåøåííûì áûë ÷åëîâåê; ãàëëþöèíàöèè, ïðèñòóïû ìàíèàêàëüíîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòè, âîçíèêíîâåíèå íàðêîòè÷åñêîé çàâèñèìîñòè îò êîëüöà... Ýòî íå ñ÷èòàÿ íåèçáåæíûõ õðîìîñîìíûõ èçìåíåíèé, îáåñïå÷èâàþùèõ íåçàäà÷ëèâîìó êîëüöåíîñöó îò òðåõ äî ñåìè ïîêîëåíèé óìñòâåííî íåïîëíîöåííûõ ïîòîìêîâ! Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áûëî áû íå òàê ñòðàøíî, îêàæèñü âëàäåëåö êîëüöà ïðîñòûì êðåñòüÿíèíîì èëè òîðãîâöåì, íî âåùü òàêîé ñèëû íåèçáåæíî äîëæíà áûëà ïîïàñòü â ðóêè ïðàâèòåëþ – à ó÷àñòè ñòðàíû ñ áåçóìíûì ãîñóäàðåì ìîæíî áûëî òîëüêî ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàòü.

Èòîã ãîðåñòíûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé áûë ïðîñò: êîëüöî íàäî áûëî íàéòè è, åñëè óæ äàæå íîøåíèå íà ðóêå íå îáåñïå÷èâàåò åãî áåçîïàñíîñòè, óíè÷òîæèòü. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî î ãíîìüèõ êîëüöàõ íèêàêîé èíôîðìàöèè íå èìåëîñü, òðåõ íîâîÿâëåííûõ âëàäûê ýëüôèéñêèõ êîëåö îí â ãðîáó âèäåë, à äëÿ Äåâÿòêè ìîæíî áûëî ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîïðîùå.

Âåðíàÿ Äåâÿòêà, êñòàòè, ðàçûñêàëà ñâîåãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ î÷åíü ñêîðî è ïðèíåñëà íà ðåäêîñòü óòåøèòåëüíûå âåñòè: õâàëåíûé Ïîñëåäíèé Ñîþç, ïîâåðãíóâ çëîñòíîãî Ñàóðîíà, òîò÷àñ æå ðàçîøåëñÿ ïî äîìàì, òàê ÷òî ìèðíîå íàñåëåíèå Ìîðäîðà íå ïîñòðàäàëî, à Èñèëäóð ïðè íå âïîëíå ÿñíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ óòîíóë â íåøèðîêîé, íî âåñüìà ãëóáîêîé ðå÷êå Îáîëîíü, è êîëüöî, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, áëàãîïîëó÷íî óòîíóëî âìåñòå ñ íèì.

Ïîèñêîâûé îòðÿä íåìåäëåííî âûåõàë íà ñåâåð, íî âåðíóëñÿ íè ñ ÷åì. Ïðè íåâûñîêîì ðàçâèòèè âîäîëàçíîãî äåëà â òå âðåìåíà íàéòè òàêîé êðîøå÷íûé ïðåäìåò íà èëèñòîì äíå äîâîëüíî-òàêè ìóòíîé ðåêè îêàçàëîñü íåâûïîëíèìîé çàäà÷åé. Âïðî÷åì, Ãîðòõàóýð èíñòèíêòèâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êîëüöî åùå ïîÿâèòñÿ íà ñâåò, è, êàê åãî íè ðàçäðàæàëè ïîëóìåðû, ïðèíÿë åäèíñòâåííî âîçìîæíîå ðåøåíèå – æäàòü.

Òèõèå, çàäóì÷èâûå ëåñà Ñóìåðå÷üÿ íàñòîëüêî ïîíðàâèëèñü åìó, ÷òî îí ïîñòðîèë òàì íåáîëüøîé äîìèê, êóäà åçäèë îòäûõàòü îò íàâàëèâøèõñÿ çàáîò. Íî âñå ðàâíî îñíîâíîå âðåìÿ Ãîðòõàóýð ïðîâîäèë â Áàðàä-Äóðå, âîññòàíîâëåííîì ïîñëå âîéíû è ñòàâøåì ïðåêðàñíåéøèì ãîðîäîì Ñðåäèçåìüÿ, ðàäîì ñ êîòîðûì Ìèíàñ-Àíîð è Àííóìèíàñ êàçàëèñü áåçäàðíûìè ìàêåòàìè ñòóäåíòà ïåðâîãî êóðñà àðõèòåêòóðíîãî èíñòèòóòà.

Äâå ñ ïîëîâèíîé òûñÿ÷è ëåò... Îãðîìíûé ñðîê – òîëüêî íå äëÿ áåññìåðòíîãî Ìàéÿ, îñòàâèâøåãî çà ïëå÷àìè áåñ÷èñëåííûå òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ. Ðîñëè è ðóøèëèñü èãðóøå÷íûå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå êîðîëåâñòâà – Ãîðòõàóýð íå âìåøèâàëñÿ â õîä èõ èñòîðèè. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî, íî áîëüøå âñåãî åãî çàáîòèë åãî ñîáñòâåííûé íàðîä, æèâøèé â ìèðå è ñ÷àñòüå íà áåðåãàõ ìîðÿ Íóðíîí – êðóïíåéøåãî â Ñðåäèçåìüå ðåçåðâóàðà ïðåñíîé âîäû. Ìîðäîð íè÷óòü íå ïîõîäèë íà áåççàùèòíóþ è îòêðûòóþ Ëààí Ãýëëîìý, äàâíî ñêðûâøóþñÿ â ìîðñêèõ âîäàõ – êàæäûé ïåðåâàë â îïîÿñûâàâøèõ ñòðàíó ãîðàõ ñòåðåãëè áäèòåëüíûå îðî÷üè ïàòðóëè, è áëàãîäàðÿ èì òûñÿ÷è õëåáîðîáîâ è âèíîãðàäàðåé, ðåìåñëåííèêîâ è òîðãîâöåâ, êóçíåöîâ, þâåëèðîâ, ó÷åíûõ, ôèëîñîôîâ, äåòåé è æåíùèí, íàêîíåö, æèëè â ñïîêîéñòâèè – ïîêà êîëüöî íå ïðîáóäèëîñü.

Â òî âðåìÿ Ãîðòõàóýð áûë çàíÿò äðóãèìè äåëàìè – â Ñåðåáðèñòîé Ãàâàíè âûñàäèëñÿ îòðÿä Ìàéàð, ïî ñëóõàì, ñîáðàííûé ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ áîðüáû ñ íèì. Âïðî÷åì, êàê äîíîñèëà Äåâÿòêà, ïÿòåðî ñëóã Âàëàð âçÿëèñü çà äåëî êàê-òî ñòðàííî – äâîå ñðàçó æå óøëè íà âîñòîê, â òàêèå äàëåêèå çåìëè, êîòîðûìè îí íèêîãäà íå èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ; îäèí öåëèêîì ïîñâÿòèë ñåáÿ äðåññèðîâêå ðàçëè÷íûõ çâåðþøåê, è ëèøü äâîå ïðîÿâëÿëè õîòü êàêóþ-òî àêòèâíîñòü, îäèí – áåññîâåñòíî äîñìàòðèâàÿ åãî ëåòíþþ ðåçèäåíöèþ â Ñóìåðå÷üå, äðóãîé – âñåìè ïðàâäàìè è íåïðàâäàìè çàíÿâ âûñòðîåííóþ åùå íóìåíîðöàìè îáñåðâàòîðèþ â âåðõîâüÿõ Èñåíû. Ñ ïåðâûì Ãîðòõàóýð äàæå íåìíîãî ïîîáùàëñÿ. Ìàéÿ ïî èìåíè Îëîðèí áûë òèïè÷íûì ó÷åíèêîì Íèýííû – íåâåðîÿòíî ïðàâèëüíûì è çàíóäíûì. Îáúÿñíèòü åìó ÷òî áû òî íè áûëî ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíûì, äà íå î÷åíü-òî è õîòåëîñü, ïîýòîìó ×åðíûé Ìàéÿ ïî÷åë çà ëó÷øåå âåæëèâî óêàçàòü Îëîðèíó íà äâåðü è áîëüøå íå çàáèâàòü ñåáå ãîëîâó ÷åïóõîé.

Ìàéÿ æå, ïîñåëèâøèéñÿ â Èçåíãàðäå, áåñïîêîèë åãî êóäà áîëüøå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûë íå êòî èíîé, êàê Êóðóìî. Óçíàâ îá ýòîì âïåðâûå, Ãîðòõàóýð ÷óòü íå ñîøåë ñ óìà îò ÿðîñòè. Êàê ýòîò âûðîäîê îñìåëèëñÿ ñóíóòüñÿ â Ñðåäèçåìüå? Íåóæåëè îí äóìàë, ÷òî òàêîå ìîæíî ïðîñòèòü? Ïåðâîé åãî ìûñëüþ áûëî èñïåïåëèòü Èçåíãàðä è âûçâàòü áûâøåãî ìëàäøåãî áðàòà íà ïîåäèíîê – íî ïîëêîâîäåö, äàâíî óæå âçÿâøèé âëàñòü íàä ïîðûâèñòûì Ìàéÿ, óáåðåã åãî îò ýòîãî øàãà. Íà îäíîé ÷àøå âåñîâ ëåæàëè åãî ãíåâ è áîëü, íà äðóãîé – ñóäüáà åãî íàðîäà. Ãîðòõàóýð íå ìîã ðèñêîâàòü.

Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî äîáëåñòíûå áîéöû ñî çëûäíåì Ñàóðîíîì îãðàíè÷èëè ñâîè ïîëåâûå âûëàçêè òåì ñàìûì åäèíñòâåííûì âèçèòîì Îëîðèíà â Äîë-Ãóëäóð, à îñòàëüíóþ áîðüáó âåëè â àðõèâàõ Äîëüíà è Ëîðèåíà, âèäèìî, ñîñòàâëÿÿ ñïèñêè åãî çëîäåÿíèé è ïûòàÿñü íà èõ îñíîâå âûâåñòè ðåöåïòû èçâåäåíèÿ Ïðîêëÿòèÿ Ñðåäèçåìüÿ (äàëèñü æå èì ýòè çàãëàâíûå áóêâû ê ìåñòó è íå ê ìåñòó)...

Â îáùåì è öåëîì, îñîáûõ ãàäîñòåé îò Èñòàðè æäàòü íå ïðèõîäèëîñü. Ãîðòõàóýð ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèëñÿ, íî òóò ïðîçâó÷àë ïåðâûé òðåâîæíûé çâîíî÷åê – êîëüöî äàëî î ñåáå çíàòü.

Ãîðòõàóýð íå çíàë, êàê îáúÿñíèòü ýòî ñ íàó÷íîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, íî ó íåãî ñóùåñòâîâàëà îïðåäåëåííàÿ ñâÿçü ñ êîëüöîì – íàâåðíîå, îòòîãî, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äóøè îí âëîæèë â åãî ñîçäàíèå. Êîíå÷íî, îí íå ìîã îòñëåäèòü åãî òî÷íîå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå, íî, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü, çàñåêàë ïðèìåðíîå íàïðàâëåíèå è ìîã ïîíÿòü, ëåæèò ëè îíî íà ðå÷íîì äíå èëè íàõîäèòñÿ â ðóêàõ æèâîãî ñóùåñòâà. Òàê âîò ñåé÷àñ, ïî åãî îùóùåíèÿì, îíî áûëî íà ïàëüöå ó ÷åëîâåêà, íàõîäÿùåãîñÿ ãäå-òî íà ñåâåðî-çàïàäå, âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî è íà áåðåãó Îáîëîíè.

Îò ýòîãî îòêðûòèÿ Ãîðòõàóýð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îäíîâðåìåííî òðåâîãó è îáëåã÷åíèå. Òðåâîãó – îòòîãî, ÷òî íàäî áûëî îáúÿâëÿòü âòîðóþ ñåðèþ îõîòû íà êîëüöî, à çíà÷èò, íåèçáåæíî ïîÿâÿòñÿ è äðóãèå ïðåòåíäåíòû èç ÷èñëà îñîáî íåãðàìîòíûõ êîðîëåé; îáëåã÷åíèå – îòòîãî, ÷òî øàíñû íàéòè è îáåçâðåäèòü îïàñíóþ âåùü òåïåðü ñóùåñòâåííî óâåëè÷èâàëèñü.

Íî íå óñïåë îí ñîáðàòü Äåâÿòêó è îáúÿâèòü èì î íàõîäêå, êàê êîëüöî èñ÷åçëî òàê æå íåîæèäàííî, êàê è îáíàðóæèëîñü, îñòàâèâ Ìàéÿ â ïîëíîé ðàñòåðÿííîñòè. Îí áûë ãîòîâ ïðîçàêëàäûâàòü äóøó, ÷òî êîëüöî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íà ÷üåé-òî ðóêå, íî îïðåäåëèòü åãî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Ñëîâíî êàêîé-òî ìîùíûé ýêðàí ãëóøèë âñå èñõîäÿùèå îò êîëüöà ñèãíàëû... Ãîðòõàóýð íå çíàë, ÷òî è äóìàòü.

Êîíå÷íî æå, Âòîðîé è Ñåäüìîé îòïðàâèëèñü â íèçîâüÿ Îáîëîíè íà ðàçâåäêó. Âåðíóëèñü îíè òàêèìè æå ðàñòåðÿííûìè, êàê è èõ ïîâåëèòåëü. Ïî èõ ñëîâàì, â òåõ êðàÿõ áûëî òîëüêî îäíî ìàëåíüêîå ïîñåëåíèå ïîëóðîñëèêîâ – ñìåøíîãî íàðîäöà, íàñòîëüêî òèõîãî è íåïðèìåòíîãî, ÷òî ñàìî èõ ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ñ÷èòàëîñü ïî÷òè ìèôîì. Â äåðåâóøêå ñ ïîýòè÷åñêèì íàçâàíèåì Èðèñíàÿ Íèçèíà îáèòàëè òðè ñåìåéñòâà ýòèõ çàáàâíûõ ñóùåñòâ, çàíèìàâøèåñÿ îãîðîäíè÷åñòâîì è ðûáíîé ëîâëåé. Íè î êàêèõ êîëüöàõ òàì ñëûõîì íå ñëûõèâàëè, îïðîñ ðûáàêîâ ïîêàçàë, ÷òî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íà ïàìÿòè ïîñëåäíèõ òðåõ ïîêîëåíèé íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî èç ðåêè íå âûóæèâàëè. Ïðàâäà, çà ïàðó íåäåëü äî ïðèåçäà íàçãóëîâ â äåðåâóøêå ïðîèçîøëî óáèéñòâî – ðûáàê ïî èìåíè Ñìåàãîðë çàäóøèë ñâîåãî äðóãà è ñêðûëñÿ â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Çà íåèìåíèåì ëó÷øåãî íàçãóëû ñîáðàëè ïðèìåòû óáèéöû è óáèòîãî è, âåðíóâøèñü â Áàðàä-Äóð, èçëîæèëè âñþ íåóòåøèòåëüíóþ èñòîðèþ Ãîðòõàóýðó.

Òîò òîëüêî âçäîõíóë. Ïîäòâåðæäàëèñü ñàìûå ìðà÷íûå åãî îïàñåíèÿ – êîëüöî ïðîäîëæàëî äåéñòâîâàòü. Íå âûçûâàëî ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî èìåííî îíî çàñòàâèëî Ñìåàãîðëà ïîéòè íà óáèéñòâî, õîòÿ è íåîñîçíàííîå; åñëè íå ïðåñå÷ü ýòó öåïü, âîëíà íàñèëèÿ ïîêàòèòñÿ äàëüøå, ïîêà êîëüöî íå îêàæåòñÿ â ðóêàõ ÷åëîâåêà, ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò ðàçâÿçàòü íàñòîÿùóþ âîéíó, òàêóþ æåñòîêóþ, êàêóþ òîëüêî ìîæåò ðàçâÿçàòü êðîâîæàäíûé áåçóìåö.

Âñå óïèðàëîñü â ïîëóðîñëèêà ïî èìåíè Ñìåàãîðë. Åãî íàäî áûëî íàéòè.

Êóäà æå îí ìîã ïðîïàñòü? Ãîðòõàóýð èñêàë åãî òàê æå òùàòåëüíî, êàê èùóò íà îãðîìíîì ñêëàäå ñïðÿòàííóþ áîìáó, ãîòîâóþ âçîðâàòüñÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Âñå äîðîãè, âåäóùèå èç Èðèñíîé Íèçèíû ê îêðåñòíûì äåðåâíÿì, áûëè ïðî÷åñàíû, íàñåëåíèå ýòèõ äåðåâåíü îïðîøåíî. Ïðî Ñìåàãîðëà íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çíàë. Â áîëüøîì ïîñåëêå íà Çàïàäíîì Òðàêòå îòûñêàëèñü ðîäèòåëè óáèòîãî, íî îíè íàîòðåç îòêàçàëèñü ãîâîðèòü ñ íàçãóëàìè, ìîòèâèðóÿ ýòî òåì, ÷òî ñûíà âñå ðàâíî íå âåðíåøü, à óáèéöó Âàëàð ïîêàðàþò ñàìè.

Â îò÷àÿíèè ðàññïðîñèëè äàæå íåìíîãî÷èñëåííîå ïëåìÿ îðêîâ, îáèòàâøèõ â ïåùåðàõ ó èñòîêîâ Îáîëîíè. Íî è îíè íè÷åãî íå çíàëè î ïîëóðîñëèêå Ñìåàãîðëå.

Ïîëîæåíèå åùå áîëüøå îñëîæíÿëîñü òåì, ÷òî êîëüöåíîñåö, ñóäÿ ïî îùóùåíèÿì Ãîðòõàóýðà, íîñèë ðåòðàíñëÿòîð íå ñíèìàÿ, à çíà÷èò, îñòàâàëñÿ íåâèäèìûì (äà, áûëî ó êîëüöà è òàêîå ïîáî÷íîå ñâîéñòâî) – ïîýòîìó, äàæå îêàæèñü îí â Ìèíàñ-Òèðèòå, åãî íåâîçìîæíî áûëî áû îáíàðóæèòü. Ïåðåáðàâ âñå âàðèàíòû, Ãîðòõàóýð ðåøèë æäàòü – áîëüøå åìó âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü.

Âðåìÿ øëî. Ðåäêî-ðåäêî îò êîëüöà ïîñòóïàëè ñëàáûå, åäâà çàìåòíûå ñèãíàëû, ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàâøèå î òîì, ÷òî ïîëóðîñëèê, âî-ïåðâûõ, æèâ, à âî-âòîðûõ, íàõîäèòñÿ âñå â òîì æå íàïðàâëåíèè. Ïðàâäà, â ðàìêàõ ñåâåðî-çàïàäíîãî ñåêòîðà îí ìîã áðîäèòü ãäå óãîäíî îò Àíãìàðà äî Ëîðèåíà èëè õîëìîâ Ýìèí-Ìàéë, íî êóäà æå ìîã ïðîïàäàòü ñèãíàë – òàê ðåçêî, ñëîâíî ïðîêëÿòûé ïîëóðîñëèê íûðÿë â êàêîé-òî íåîáû÷àéíûé ïîãðåá â íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí ôóòîâ ãëóáèíû?

Çàáàâíî, íî Ãîðòõàóýð òàê è íå äîäóìàëñÿ äî ñàìîãî ëîãè÷íîãî âàðèàíòà – íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó, ÷òî î÷åíü ïëîõî çíàë ãåîãðàôèþ Ìãëèñòûõ ãîð è èñêðåííå ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ïîäçåìíûå êàâåðíû áûâàþò òîëüêî òàì, ãäå åñòü êîïè, à êîïè â ýòèõ ãîðàõ áûëè ëèáî ñèëüíî þæíåå â Ìîðèè, ëèáî íà ñàìîì ñåâåðå, â ðóäíèêàõ Ãóíäàáàäà.

Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ðàçâåä÷èêàì Ìîðäîðà áûëî äàíî çàäàíèå: à) èñêàòü, íå îáúÿâèòñÿ ëè ãäå-íèáóäü ïîëóðîñëèê Ñìåàãîðë, è á) íå ïðîèçîéäóò ëè ãäå-òî íåîáû÷íûå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ, êîòîðûå íåëüçÿ áóäåò îáúÿñíèòü èíà÷å ÷åì âëèÿíèåì êîëüöà.

Äîëãèõ ïÿòüñîò ëåò ñ êîëüöîì íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Çàòî ñ Ãîðòõàóýðîì ïðîèñõîäèëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå.

Èíòóèöèÿ ó Ìàéàð ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæà íà ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ, çàìóòíåííóþ ïðåäðàññóäêàìè, ñóåâåðèÿìè è íåäîâåðèåì ê ñàìîìó ñåáå. Íåò, èì èíòóèöèÿ ñêîðåå ñëóæèëà äîïîëíèòåëüíûì çðåíèåì è áûëà íàñòîëüêî æå áåçîøèáî÷íà, íàñêîëüêî íå ëãóò íàì íàøè ãëàçà. Áåäà â òîì, ÷òî íå âñåãäà óäàåòñÿ ïðàâèëüíî èñòîëêîâàòü êàðòèíû, êîòîðûå ïîêàçûâàåò íàì âåùàÿ äóøà, à ðàçúÿñíåíèé îíà äàâàòü íå ëþáèò. ×àùå âñåãî òîëüêî çàäíèì ÷èñëîì ïîíèìàåøü: «À, òàê âîò æå â ÷åì áûëî äåëî!» - íî, êàê ïðàâèëî, áûâàåò ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî... Âîò è Ãîðòõàóýðó äóøà ïîäêèíóëà òàêóþ çàäà÷êó, ÷òî òîëüêî äåðæèñü.

Â âèäåíèÿõ, åùå áîëåå ÿðêèõ, ÷åì ðåàëüíîñòü, ê íåìó ÿâëÿëèñü äðàêîíû. Òî÷íåå, ýòî îí ê íèì ÿâëÿëñÿ – äåëî âñåãäà ïðîèñõîäèëî íà çàñíåæåííûõ ïèêàõ ãîð, íàïîìèíàâøèõ Õýëãîðñêèå. Äðàêîíîâ áûëî äâà, ïîõîæèõ äðóã íà äðóãà, êàê îòðàæåíèÿ. Ãîðòõàóýð íàâèäàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé ýòîãî ïëåìåíè è ìîã ñêàçàòü ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî: òàêèõ, êàê ýòè äâîå, â Ñðåäèçåìüå îòðîäÿñü íå âîäèëîñü. Äåëî áûëî äàæå íå âî âíåøíîñòè – ýòè äðàêîíû áûëè íàðî÷èòî íàðÿäíûìè, êàê íîâåíüêèå èãðóøêè – íî âñå äðàêîíû Ñðåäèçåìüÿ ïî óðîâíþ ðàçâèòèÿ íå ïðåâîñõîäèëè ïîäðîñòêîâ, â ýòèõ ñêðûâàëàñü ìóäðîñòü ñòîëü ãëóáîêàÿ, ÷òî Ãîðòõàóýð ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèìè íåñìûøëåíûì ðåáåíêîì. Âïðî÷åì, ñ íèì äðàêîíû íå âåëè ìóäðûõ áåñåä. Îíè ñìåÿëèñü. Íåîáèäíî, ñêîðåå ïîäòðóíèâàÿ.

- Ãîðòõàóýð, òåáÿ æäåò áîëüøîé ïîäàðîê, - ãîâîðèë îäèí, óëûáàÿñü è ëóêàâî ïîäìèãèâàÿ.

- Òàêîé áîëüøîé, ÷òî òû äàæå íå ïîâåðèøü, - ïîäõâàòûâàë âòîðîé ñîâåðøåííî òàêèì æå ãîëîñîì.

- Ìèð ìåíÿåòñÿ, è ìåíÿåòñÿ ê ëó÷øåìó.

- Ñêîðî òû ñàì ýòî óâèäèøü.

- Òîëüêî íå äåëàé ãëóïîñòåé, íå òîðîïè ñîáûòèÿ.

- Áåðåãè ñâîèõ ëþäåé, âåäü íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, êòî èç íèõ ïîíàäîáèòñÿ áîëüøå âñåãî.

Îíè ãîâîðèëè ñ òàêîé ñòðàííîé èíòîíàöèåé, ÷òî Ãîðòõàóýð íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ñìåþòñÿ îíè èëè ñåðüåçíû. Òîëüêî äâà ðàçà îíè ñêàçàëè åìó êîíêðåòíûå âåùè, êîòîðûå ìîæíî áûëî âîñïðèíèìàòü êàê ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ è óêàçàíèÿ:

- Íå òðîãàé Êóðóìî. Åãî ñóäüáó äîëæåí ðåøàòü íå òû.

- Ñêîðî áóäåò âîéíà. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ âîéíà ñ Ìîðäîðîì. Ãîòîâüñÿ, íî íå ñëèøêîì îïàñàéñÿ – îíà çàêîí÷èòñÿ âíåçàïíî è ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü.

Ãîðòõàóýð ïûòàëñÿ çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, íî äðàêîíû íèêîãäà íå îòâå÷àëè – òîëüêî õèòðî ùóðèëèñü è ìîòàëè ãîëîâàìè.

Íî ñàìûì òÿæåëûì áûëî ñëóøàòü, êàê äðàêîíû, ñëîâíî çàáûâ î åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè, íà÷èíàëè çàãîâîðùèöêè øåïòàòüñÿ î äåòàëÿõ êàêîé-òî íå ñëèøêîì äîáðîé øóòêè, êîòîðóþ îíè íàìåðåâàëèñü ñ íèì ñûãðàòü.

- Íåò, íó òû òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, êîãäà îí âñå ïîéìåò!

- Íè÷åãî, ÷åì áîëüøå êîíòðàñò, òåì âåñåëåå!

- Çíàåøü, êîãî ìíå æàëêî? Ïðèìóëó.

- Äà, íå ó÷åë ÿ, ÷òî ó íåå ìàòü òàêàÿ ñòåðâà îêàæåòñÿ. Âïðî÷åì, ñåé÷àñ ñ íåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, íå âîëíóéñÿ.

- Íî êàê æå ìû èõ ñâåäåì?

- Íèêîãî ìû ñâîäèòü íå áóäåì. Ñàìè íàéäóò. ß íå ñâàõà.

Âçðûâ ñìåõà, âîçìóùåííûé øåïîò:

- Äà íó òåáÿ, ÷òî çà ïîøëûå øóòêè!

- À ÷òî òàêîå?

Òàê áîëòàòü äðàêîíû ìîãëè ÷àñàìè, òåïåðü óæ òî÷íî íå ïðåâîñõîäÿ óìîì õóëèãàíèñòûõ ìàëü÷èøåê, ïîêà ðàçäðàæåííûé Ãîðòõàóýð óñèëèåì âîëè íå ãàñèë âèäåíèå. Âïðî÷åì, ïî áîëüøîìó ñ÷åòó îí îòíîñèëñÿ ê ýòèì áåñåäàì ïîëîæèòåëüíî. Ïî÷åìó-òî îí âåðèë íàñìåøëèâûì äðàêîíàì, êîãäà òå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ìèð ìåíÿåòñÿ ê ëó÷øåìó, è åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü ðàäîñòíî ïðè ìûñëè îá îæèäàâøåì åãî áîëüøîì ïîäàðêå. Íî âñå æå èñòîëêîâàòü ñìûñë ýòèõ îáåùàíèé îí íå ìîã, è ýòî áåñïîêîèëî åãî, íå ïðèâûêøåãî æäàòü îò ñóäüáû áåñïëàòíîãî ñûðà.

Îäíàêî ïðîøëî âðåìÿ, è ìèð áóêâàëüíî âçîðâàëñÿ òðåâîæíûìè ñîîáùåíèÿìè, ñðàçó æå îòâëåêøèìè Ãîðòõàóýðà îò åãî ìèñòè÷åñêèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé. Ñðàçó òðè äîíåñåíèÿ îò ðàçâåä÷èêîâ â ðàçíûõ êðàÿõ Ñðåäèçåìüÿ ëåãëè íà åãî ñòîë, è êàæäîå ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñëî åãî.

Âî-ïåðâûõ, íà ñåâåðî-âîñòîêå, â Ýñãàðîòå, îáúÿâèëàñü ñóìàñøåäøàÿ êîìïàíèÿ ãíîìîâ, îòïðàâèâøèõñÿ èñêàòü ñîêðîâèùà ñâîèõ ïðåäêîâ. Ñàìî ïî ñåáå ýòî èçâåñòèå íè÷åãî áû íå çíà÷èëî – ãíîìû ïîñòîÿííî èùóò ñâîè ïîëóìèôè÷åñêèå ñîêðîâèùà – íî ýòà êîìàíäà óìóäðèëàñü âûìàíèòü èç Ýðåáîðà Ñìîãà, îäíîãî èç ïîñëåäíèõ äðàêîíîâ Ñðåäèçåìüÿ, è óáèòü åãî ñ ïîìîùüþ íèêîìó íå èçâåñòíîãî ëó÷íèêà Áýðäà. Îäíî ýòî çâó÷àëî ôàíòàñòè÷íî, ïîñêîëüêó èç ëóêà äðàêîíà óáèòü íåâîçìîæíî, íî â ïîñëåäóþùåì äåëåæå ñîêðîâèù, ÷óòü íå ïåðåðîñøåì â ëîêàëüíóþ ãðàæäàíñêóþ âîéíó, ÿðêîå ó÷àñòèå ïðèíèìàë ïîëóðîñëèê, óìåâøèé ñòàíîâèòüñÿ íåâèäèìûì!

Ãîðòõàóýð ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó, ïðî÷èòàâ ýòîò ðàïîðò. Â ñàìîì äåëå, ïðèâûêíóâ, ÷òî êîëüöî óæå ïÿòüñîò ëåò íå ìåíÿåò ñâîåãî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèÿ, îí äàâíî íå âûõîäèë ñ íèì íà ñâÿçü, çà ÷òî è ïîïëàòèëñÿ òàêèì ñþðïðèçîì. Íå òåðÿÿ âðåìåíè, îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âíîâü íàùóïàòü êîëüöî, è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó âòîðîé ðàç: îíî ïðåñïîêîéíî îáíàðóæèëîñü íà òîì æå ñàìîì ñåâåðî-çàïàäå â ðóêàõ æèâîãî ñîçäàíèÿ, è íà ýòî ðàç ñèãíàë îò íåãî øåë ñèëüíûé è ÷èñòûé, ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæèé íà ïðåæíèé. Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ, Ãîðòõàóýð âçÿëñÿ çà ÷òåíèå âòîðîãî äîíåñåíèÿ.

Ïèñàë Ôèöõàê, ñòàðåéøèíà íåáîëüøîãî ðîäà îðêîâ-îõîòíèêîâ, æèâøèõ â Ìãëèñòûõ ãîðàõ þæíåå èñòîêîâ Îáîëîíè. Ìîðùàñü íàä êîðÿâûìè êàðàêóëÿìè ìàëîãðàìîòíîãî îðêà, Ìàéÿ ÷èòàë èçëîæåíèå ëåãåíäû î æèâøåì ñ íåçàïàìÿòíûõ âðåìåí íà ïîäçåìíîì îçåðå Ãîëìå – Õîçÿèíå ðûáû, íåäîóìåâàÿ, çà÷åì åìó âíèêàòü â îðî÷üþ ìèôîëîãèþ, ïîêà íå äîáðàëñÿ äî îïèñàíèÿ áîæêà, â òî÷íîñòè ñîâïàäàâøåãî ñî ñëîâåñíûì ïîðòðåòîì Ñìåàãîðëà. Óïîìèíàëîñü òàì è î òîì, ÷òî Õîçÿèí ðûáû ìîã ñòàíîâèòüñÿ íåâèäèìûì, è î òîì, ÷òî âïåðâûå î íåì ñòàëè ãîâîðèòü âî âðåìåíÿ ïðàïðàäåäà Ôèöõàêà, òî åñòü ïðèìåðíî ïÿòüñîò ëåò íàçàä... Ñàìîå æå ãëàâíîå çàêëþ÷àëîñü â ïîñëåäíèõ ñòðîêàõ äîíåñåíèÿ: òðè ìåñÿöà íàçàä (÷òî ïîäåëàåøü, èç ýòèõ ãëóõèõ ìåñò íîâîñòè øëè ìåäëåííî) Õîçÿèí ðûáû ïîêèíóë ñâîþ ïåùåðó è ïîøåë íà âîñòîê. Îõîòíèêè Ôèöõàêà ñêðûòíî ñîïðîâîæäàëè åãî ñêîëüêî ìîãëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãîëì áûë ðàíåí, è îðêè áåñïîêîèëèñü î áîæêå, ñ÷èòàâøåìñÿ ó íèõ äîáðûì. Íî íà áåðåãó Àíäóèíà èì ïðèøëîñü ðàññòàòüñÿ – Ãîëì ïðûãíóë â ðåêó è óïëûë. Îðêè ïëàâàòü íå óìåëè, à ëîäîê íà áåðåãó íå îêàçàëîñü, íà ñîîðóæåíèå æå ïëîòà óøëî áû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè.

Ãîðòõàóýð ïðèêèíóë øèðèíó Àíäóèíà â òîì ìåñòå è ìûñëåííî ïîñòàâèë òî÷êó íà ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ ïîëóðîñëèêà Ñìåàãîðëà – òåïåðü ó íåãî íå îñòàâàëîñü ñîìíåíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ñìåàãîðë è Ãîëì – Õîçÿèí ðûáû áûëè îäíèì è òåì æå ëèöîì. Ïåðåïëûòü Àíäóèí â ñðåäíåì òå÷åíèè äî ñèõ ïîð íèêîìó åùå íå óäàâàëîñü.

Íî ïîñëåäíåå äîíåñåíèå, ñàìîå ñâåæåå, äàòèðîâàííîå äâàäöàòûìè ÷èñëàìè íîÿáðÿ, çàñòàâèëî åãî ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà ãîëîâó â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç. Ïèñàë Òðåòèé íàçãóë, ïðèñìàòðèâàâøèé çà Äîë-Ãóëäóðîì íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè ïîâåëèòåëþ âçäóìàåòñÿ òóäà íàãðÿíóòü. Òðåòèé ñîîáùàë, ÷òî â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíåé íåäåëè âîçëå ðåçèäåíöèè íåîäíîêðàòíî âèäåëè ñòðàííîå æèâîòíîå, ïîõîæåå íå òî íà áîëüøóþ áåëêó, íå òî íà êàêóþ-òî ðàçíîâèäíîñòü ðûñè. Âáëèçè åãî íå ðàññìàòðèâàëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî æèâîòíîå î÷åíü ïóãëèâî, íî âñå îïèñàíèÿ ñõîäÿòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îíî ïðèìåðíî òðåõ ñ íåáîëüøèì ôóòîâ ðîñòà, ñ òåìíî-ñåðîé áåçâîëîñîé êîæåé, áåëîé íå òî ãðèâîé, íå òî õîõîëêîì íà ãîëîâå è ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ â òåìíîòå çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Ñâîáîäíî ëàçàåò ïî äåðåâüÿì, äàæå ñïèò òàì, ïðåäïî÷èòàåò íî÷íîé îáðàç æèçíè.

Â çàêëþ÷åíèå Òðåòèé ñìóùåííî äîáàâëÿë, ÷òî, êîíå÷íî, íå õîòåë áû êîìïðîìåòèðîâàòü íàðîä ïîëóðîñëèêîâ, íî çâåðþøêà îïðåäåëåííî ïîõîæà íà îðèåíòèðîâêó, êîòîðóþ èõ çàñòàâèëè çàçóáðèòü åùå ïÿòü ñîòåí ëåò íàçàä, ïîýòîìó íå áóäåò ëè Ãîðòõàóýð òàê ëþáåçåí ñîîáùèòü, êàê ñëåäóåò ïîñòóïèòü ñ îáúÿâèâøèìñÿ â èõ êðàÿõ ÷óäîì-þäîì?

Ñîïîñòàâèâ ìàòåðèàëû âñåõ òðåõ äîíåñåíèé, Ãîðòõàóýð ðóê îò ãîëîâû óæå íå îòíèìàë. Õóäøèå åãî îïàñåíèÿ ïðîäîëæàëè ïîäòâåðæäàòüñÿ. Íåñ÷àñòíûé Ñìåàãîðë íàâåðíÿêà ñêðûâàëñÿ â ïåùåðàõ (âîò ïî÷åìó ñèãíàë-òî íå ïðîõîäèë!) îò ïðåñëåäîâàíèé ñîðîäè÷åé ïîñëå ñâîåãî íå÷àÿííîãî óáèéñòâà. Ïðîñëûë ñðåäè îðêîâ äîáðûì áîæêîì; èñõîäÿ èç ñâîåãî çíàíèÿ îðî÷üåé ôîíåòèêè, Ìàéÿ äîïóñêàë, ÷òî Ãîëì åñòü ñîêðàùåíèå îò Ñìåàãîðëà. Ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ íåêèé àâàíòþðèñò (êñòàòè, òîæå ïîëóðîñëèê, è îòêóäà èõ ñòîëüêî áåðåòñÿ?), îòîáðàë êîëüöî, ðàíèâ Ñìåàãîðëà, è óæå íå òåðÿë âðåìåíè: ðàçâÿçàë ñàìóþ íàñòîÿùóþ âîéíó ìåæäó ãíîìàìè, îðêàìè è ëþäüìè, óìóäðèâøèñü âòÿíóòü â íåå äàæå ýëüôîâ ñåâåðíîãî Ñóìåðå÷üÿ, ñîçäàíèé äîíåëüçÿ çàìêíóòûõ. Òåïåðü èñòîðèÿ ïîêàòèòñÿ ñíåæíûì êîìîì, è êîëüöî íà÷íåò ìåíÿòü âëàäåëüöåâ îäíîãî çà äðóãèì, ïîêà Ñðåäèçåìüå íå îêàæåòñÿ â ïëàìåíè èñòðåáèòåëüíîé âîéíû – íå î íåé ëè ïðåäóïðåæäàëè åãî äðàêîíû?

Îñòàâàëîñü åùå ìíîãî íåÿñíîãî – íàïðèìåð, ïî÷åìó ïîëóðîñëèê ñ êîëüöîì î÷óòèëñÿ íà ñåâåðî-çàïàäå, à íå íà ñåâåðî-âîñòîêå, â Ýñãàðîòå, è ÷òî ÷óäîì âûæèâøèé â âîëíàõ Àíäóèíà Ñìåàãîðë çàáûë â Äîë-Ãóëäóðå – íî ñåé÷àñ íàäî áûëî äåéñòâîâàòü, à íåäîñòàþùèå äåòàëüêè â ìîçàèêó ìîæíî áóäåò äîáàâèòü ïîçæå.

Íà ïåðâîì æå ñîâåùàíèè íàçãóëîâ îæèäàëà öåëàÿ êó÷à ïîðó÷åíèé. Âî-ïåðâûõ, Òðåòüåìó ñëåäîâàëî íåìåäëåííî îòëîâèòü «çâåðþøêó» è ñî âñåé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ äîñòàâèòü åå â Áàðàä-Äóð. Âî-âòîðûõ, ýñãàðîòñêèì ðåçèäåíòàì ïðåäïèñûâàëîñü ïîëó÷èòü ìàêñèìóì èíôîðìàöèè î ïîëóðîñëèêå-íåâèäèìêå, åãî èìåíè, ìåñòå ïðîæèâàíèÿ, âíåøíîñòè è çàíÿòèÿõ, à âñåì îñòàëüíûì ïî ïðèáûòèè äàííûõ – ðàçðàáîòàòü ïëàí ïîèñêîâ íåçàäà÷ëèâîãî êîëüöåíîñöà. È, â-òðåòüèõ è ñàìûõ ãëàâíûõ, Ãîðòõàóýðó ïîçàðåç òðåáîâàëîñü âñå, ÷òî ìîæíî îòûñêàòü â ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ, ýëüôèéñêèõ è ãíîìüèõ ëåòîïèñÿõ î ïîëóðîñëèêàõ: îòêóäà îíè âçÿëèñü, ãäå æèâóò, ÷åì çàíèìàþòñÿ, ñ êåì âîþþò – ÷òîáû õîòÿ áû ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ñåáå, êàêèõ ãàäîñòåé îò íèõ ìîæíî îæèäàòü.

Íàçãóëû çàíÿëèñü äåëàìè, à Ãîðòõàóýð çàñåë çà êíèãè. Ïåðâûé íåïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç îæèäàë åãî, êîãäà îí âûÿñíèë, ÷òî ñâåäåíèé î ïîëóðîñëèêàõ âîîáùå íå èìååòñÿ â ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü óïîðÿäî÷åííîì âèäå. Âñå óïîìèíàíèÿ î íèõ ïðèõîäèëîñü áóêâàëüíî âûöàðàïûâàòü èç ëåòîïèñåé Àðíîðà, Ãîíäîðà, Äîëüíà è äàæå Àíãìàðà. Âîñòî÷íåå æå Ìãëèñòûõ ãîð, êàê íè ñòðàííî, î ïîëóðîñëèêàõ íè÷åãî íå çíàëè, õîòÿ îáà èçâåñòíûõ Ãîðòõàóýðó ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿ ýòîãî ïëåìåíè óñïåëè îòìåòèòüñÿ èìåííî òàì.

Âòîðàÿ áåäà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî â êàæäîé ëåòîïèñè ýòîò ìèëûé íàðîä èìåíîâàëñÿ ïî-ðàçíîìó. Ïîêà äî Ãîðòõàóýðà äîøëî, ÷òî ïîëóðîñëèêè, ïåðèàíå, õîëáèòëàíå, õàëôëèíãè è õîááèòû íà ñàìîì äåëå îäíî è òî æå, îí âåñü èñïàðèíîé ïîêðûëñÿ.

Ñîáðàâ âîåäèíî âñå ðàçðîçíåííûå ñâåäåíèÿ, Ìàéÿ ñ èçðÿäíîé äîëåé óâåðåííîñòè ìîã ñîîáùèòü âñåì æåëàþùèì, ÷òî âïåðâûå ïîëóðîñëèêè ïîÿâèëèñü â Ñðåäèçåìüå ÷óòü ìåíüøå äâóõ òûñÿ÷ ëåò íàçàä íà çåìëÿõ Ýðèàäîðà. Êàê îíè ïîïàëè òóäà – èñòîðèÿ óìàë÷èâàåò. Âîçìîæíî, ïðèïëûëè èç-çà Ìîðÿ, õîòü ýòî è ìàëîâåðîÿòíî; âîçìîæíî, êàê-òî âûâåëèñü ñàìè. Ñêîëüêî Ãîðòõàóýð íè ëîìàë ãîëîâó, â ýòîì âîïðîñå ÿñíîñòè íå ïîÿâèëîñü.

Ñëåäóþùåå äîêóìåíòàëüíîå óïîìèíàíèå î íèõ îòíîñèëîñü ê 1601 ãîäó Òðåòüåé ýïîõè ïî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîìó ñ÷åòó, êîãäà àðíîðñêèé êíÿçü Àðãåëåá II äàðîâàë íàðîäó íåâûñîêëèêîâ (åëêè-ïàëêè, åùå îäíî íàçâàíèå!) çåìëè çà Áåðåíäóèíîì, îò îçåðà Äðåìà íà ñåâåðå äî þæíûõ îòðîãîâ Ñèíèõ ãîð. ×åì èì íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ Ýðèàäîð, ìîæíî òîëüêî ãàäàòü – âïðî÷åì, è ñåâåðíåå îíè óñòðîèëèñü íåïëîõî. Íàçâàëè ñâîþ ñòðàíó Øèðîì è çàæèëè òàê òèõî, ÷òî ñ òåõ ïîð èõ óïîìèíàëè â ëåòîïèñÿõ òîëüêî äâà ðàçà – â ñâÿçè ñ Àíãìàðñêîé âîéíîé, êîãäà îòðÿä ïîëóðîñëèêîâ âðîäå áû âûñòóïàë íà ñòîðîíå Àðíîðà, è â ãîäû ×åðíîé ×óìû, ìîðîâîãî ïîâåòðèÿ, îñòàâèâøåãî ñòðàøíûé ñëåä âî âñåõ ãîñóäàðñòâàõ Ñðåäèçåìüÿ, íå èñêëþ÷àÿ è Øèð. Ãîðòõàóýð òîëüêî ìîðùèëñÿ, ÷èòàÿ òåêñòû, îòíîñèâøèåñÿ ê òåì âðåìåíàì. Ïî âåðñèè ëåòîïèñöåâ, è Àíãìàð íà âîéíó ïîäíÿë îí, è ÷óìó íàñëàë îí æå, ÷óòü ëè íå ëè÷íî çàðàæàÿ êîëîäöû è ðàçíîñÿ áàöèëëû ñâîèì îòðàâíûì äûõàíèåì. Îäíàêî ñïîðèòü ñ äàâíî ïîêîéíûìè èñòîðèêàìè ãëóïî è áåñïîëåçíî, ïîýòîìó îí ñíîâà óãëóáèëñÿ â èñòîðèþ ïîëóðîñëèêîâ, ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèâ âñêîðîñòè, ÷òî áîëüøå ïðî íèõ íè÷åãî íå èçâåñòíî. Èç èìåâøèõñÿ ñâåäåíèé áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî íè ñ êåì, êðîìå Àíãìàðà, ïîëóðîñëèêè îòðîäÿñü íå âîåâàëè, íî Àíãìàð è Àðíîð äàâíî èñòîùèëè ñâîè ñèëû â áåññìûñëåííîé âîéíå, Àííóìèíàñ, Ôîðíîñò è Êàðí-Äóì ëåæàëè â ðàçâàëèíàõ, òàê ÷òî, äàæå åñëè êîëüöî ïîêàæåò ñâîþ çëóþ ñèëó, ñêîðåå âñåãî îíà íå îáðàòèòñÿ íè íà ÷òî ñòðàøíåå âíóòðåííèõ ìåæäîóñîáèö.

Âïðî÷åì, ýòî áûëî òîæå íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî. Ãîðòõàóýð óæå íà÷àë èñïûòûâàòü ñèìïàòèþ ê çàáàâíîé ðàñå, æèâøåé òàê òèõî è íåïðèìåòíî ñðåäè ñîòðÿñàâøèõ Ñðåäèçåìüå âîéí Òðåòüåé Ýïîõè: îí íå õîòåë èì çëà. Êðîìå òîãî, íåëüçÿ áûëî è óïóñêàòü èç âèäó âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî êîëüöî åùå ðàç ïîìåíÿåò âëàäåëüöà... ñêàæåì, íà ãîíäîðñêîãî íàìåñòíèêà. Èëè óìáàðñêîãî ïèðàòà èç òåõ, êîìó ñàì ÷åðò íå áðàò. Èëè õîòÿ áû îáûêíîâåííîãî îðêà, êîòîðûé ñ òàêîé íàêà÷êîé ñðàçó æå îòïðàâèòñÿ ïî ëåñàì ðåçàòü ýëüôîâ. Î òàêèõ âàðèàíòàõ ðàçâèòèÿ ñîáûòèé Ãîðòõàóýð íå õîòåë äàæå äóìàòü.

Íî òåêóùàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ ïðîÿñíÿòüñÿ è íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Òðåòèé âèíîâàòî ñîîáùèë, ÷òî «çâåðþøêà» ñêðûëàñü â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, ñîáàêè ñëåä íå áåðóò, è çàñèì îí îñòàåòñÿ â îæèäàíèè ïîñëåäóþùèõ ðàñïîðÿæåíèé. Èç Ýñãàðîòà ïðèøëà äåïåøà, ÷òî ãíîìû èç òîãî îòðÿäà óøëè â ñâîè êîïè è íà ïîâåðõíîñòè áîëåå íà ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ, â ãîðîäå î ïîëóðîñëèêå ÷òî-òî ñëûøàëè, íî èìåíè åãî íèêòî íå çíàåò, à îáðàùàòüñÿ ê ýëüôàì Ñóìåðå÷üÿ – ñåáå äîðîæå. Îò íèõ íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ìîã óçíàòü äàæå ñàìûõ íåâèííûõ âåùåé. Â êà÷åñòâå äâóõ ïîçèòèâíûõ èçâåñòèé ïðèëàãàëñÿ ïðèìåðíûé ñëîâåñíûé ïîðòðåò ïîëóðîñëèêà-íåâèäèìêè, à òàêæå íåïîäòâåðæäåííûé ñëóõ î òîì, ÷òî â ïîõîäå ãíîìîâ ó÷àñòâîâàë íå êòî èíîé, êàê Ãýíäàëüô, èìåíîâàâøèéñÿ òàêæå Îëîðèíîì.

Ïî ïðî÷òåíèè ýòîé äåïåøè Ãîðòõàóýð ïðèâû÷íî ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó. Ïðèñóòñòâèå Îëîðèíà áûëî î÷åíü òðåâîæíûì ïðèçíàêîì – óæ ðàçãëÿäåòü-òî àâòîðñòâî êîëüöà ó Ìàéÿ âñÿêî õâàòèò ñïîñîáíîñòåé, à âëèÿíèÿ è ñèë Îëîðèíà äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áûñòðî è áåç øóìà îòîáðàòü ðåòðàíñëÿòîð ó ïîëóðîñëèêà è ïåðåäàòü åãî êîìó óãîäíî – ãîíäîðñêîìó íàìåñòíèêó... êîðî÷å, ñìîòðè âûøå. Îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî íà ñàìîãî Ìàéÿ êîëüöî íå áóäåò äåéñòâîâàòü – âåäü êàê íè ïðîòèâíî, à îíè ñ Ãîðòõàóýðîì ðàâíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ, õîòü è ôîðìàëüíî.

Ïîñëå èçó÷åíèÿ æå ñëîâåñíîãî ïîðòðåòà ýñãàðîòñêîãî ïîëóðîñëèêà ×åðíûé Ìàéÿ âîîáùå ïîíÿë, ÷òî áëèçîê ê áåçóìèþ. Õîðîøî åùå, ÷òî åãî ïîñåòèëà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ ìûñëü îáðàòèòüñÿ ê Ïåðâîìó, òîìó ñàìîìó Àíãìàðöó, ïðîòèâ êîòîðîãî â ñâîå âðåìÿ ñðàæàëèñü îáúåäèíåííûå àðìèè Àðíîðà, Ãîíäîðà è Äîëüíà. Âûçâàâ åãî, Ãîðòõàóýð ïðåäëîæèë âñïîìíèòü âñå, ÷òî îí çíàåò îá îòðÿäå ëó÷íèêîâ-ïîëóðîñëèêîâ, âûñòóïàâøèõ ïðîòèâ íåãî â áèòâå ïðè Ôîðíîñòå â 1975 ãîäó. Ïåðâûé äîëãî òåð ëîá, ìîðùèëñÿ è õìóðèëñÿ, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå çàóëûáàëñÿ íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî.

- Ïîìíþ, - ïðèçíàëñÿ îí. – Ñìóòíî, íî ïîìíþ. Ðå÷ü âåäü î òàêèõ ìàëûøàõ? – îí ïîêàçàë ðóêîé íåâûñîêî îò ïîëà. – Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìåòêèå ëó÷íèêè, òîëüêî ñòðåëû ó íèõ áûëè ñëèøêîì ëåãêèå: êîëü÷óãó íå ïðîáèâàëè. Èõ áûëî î÷åíü ìàëî, ÷åëîâåê òðèäöàòü... Ìû ñòàðàëèñü èõ íå òðîãàòü, à ïîòîì... ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå, øåô, áîé åñòü áîé. ß ïîòåðÿë èõ èç âèäó î÷åíü ñêîðî.

- Òû ïîìíèøü, êàê îíè âûãëÿäåëè? – Ãîðòõàóýð ïîäîäâèíóë Ïåðâîìó äâà ëèñòêà ñ îïèñàíèÿìè. – Ïîõîæè ëè îíè íà êîãî-òî èç ýòèõ?

Íå ãëÿäÿ íà áóìàãó, Àíãìàðåö çàäóìàëñÿ.

- Íó... – íà÷àë îí íåóâåðåííî, - ðîñòîì îêîëî òðåõ ôóòîâ.

- Òàê, - Ãîðòõàóýð øàðèë âçãëÿäîì ïî îáîèì îïèñàíèÿì ñðàçó.

- Âîëîñû, ïî-ìîåìó, ó áîëüøèíñòâà áûëè ðóñûå, êóäðÿâûå... Êðåïêîãî ñëîæåíèÿ, íå òàêèå êâàäðàòíûå, êàê ãíîìû, êîíå÷íî, íî ïëîòíûå. Îäåòû áûëè... – Ïåðâûé ïðèùóðèëñÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ, - âî ÷òî-òî óìîðèòåëüíî ÿðêîå, æåëòî-çåëåíîå. Êàæåòñÿ, õîäèëè áîñèêîì.

- Òà-àê, - ïîâòîðèë Ãîðòõàóýð. – Áîñèêîì... Ñêàæè, à øåðñòü íà íîãàõ ó íèõ ðîñëà?

- Íå ïîìíþ, - Àíãìàðåö óëûáíóëñÿ îò òàêîãî ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ.

- À êîæà ó íèõ êàêîãî öâåòà? – íå óíèìàëñÿ Ìàéÿ.

- Êàê êàêîãî? – Ïåðâûé óäèâèëñÿ. – Îáû÷íîãî. Ðóìÿíûå òàêèå, êðîâü ñ ìîëîêîì, êàê ó íàñ ãîâîðÿò.

- Ñâåòëîêîæèå, çíà÷èò? – Ãîðòõàóýð ñíîâà îáðàòèëñÿ ê îïèñàíèÿì è çà÷èòàë: «Ðîñò òðè ôóòà øåñòü äþéìîâ, î÷åíü õóäîùàâûé, êîæà òåìíî-ñåðàÿ, âîëîñû äëèííûå, ïðÿìûå, ïî÷òè áåëûå. Íà òåëå âîëîñ íåò. Ãëàçà çåëåíûå, â òåìíîòå ñâåòÿòñÿ. Ñêóëû âûñîêèå, óøè îñòðûå. Î÷åíü òîíêèé ñëóõ è îáîíÿíèå. Íå÷óâñòâèòåëåí ê õîëîäó.»

- Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ïîëóðîñëèê? – îòëîæèâ ëèñòîê, ñïðîñèë îí.

Àíãìàðåö ðåøèòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- ß òàêèõ íå âèäåë. Ìîæåò, ó íèõ ìíîãî ðàçíûõ ïëåìåí, íî òå, ÷òî ÿ âñòðå÷àë, ñîâñåì íå òàêèå.

- Ëàäíî, èäè...

Îñòàâøèñü îäèí, Ãîðòõàóýð îòòî÷åííûì æåñòîì âçÿëñÿ çà ãîëîâó è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. Êòî æå îí, ýòîò çàãàäî÷íûé Ñìåàãîðë?

Ðåãóëÿðíûå «ñåàíñû ñâÿçè» ñ êîëüöîì ïîêàçûâàëè, ÷òî îíî íàõîäèòñÿ íà ñåâåðî-çàïàäå, íî íåñêîëüêî çàïàäíåå ïðåæíåãî óêðûòèÿ Ñìåàãîðëà â Ìãëèñòûõ ãîðàõ. Ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ýòî âïîëíå ìîã îêàçàòüñÿ è Øèð. Íî êàê èñêàòü ñðåäè íàñåëåíèÿ öåëîé ñòðàíû «ïîëóðîñëèêà ñðåäíèõ ëåò, êóäðÿâîãî, ñ ðóìÿíûìè ùåêàìè è øåðñòüþ íà íîãàõ», åñëè òàêèìè ïðèçíàêàìè îáëàäàþò âñå ìóæ÷èíû ýòîãî ìèëîãî êðàÿ?

Íåò, êàê íè êðóòè, à åäèíñòâåííûé øàíñ âûéòè íà ñëåä êîëüöà áûë â ïîèìêå Ñìåàãîðëà è âûÿñíåíèè ó íåãî âñåãî, ÷òî îí çíàåò î ïîõèòèòåëå. Â Øèðå áûëà ðàçâåðíóòà àãåíòóðíàÿ ñåòü (÷òî ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü íåìàëûìè ïðîáëåìàìè, ïîñêîëüêó êàæäûé Âåðçèëà, òî åñòü ÷åëîâåê, áûë òàì íàïåðå÷åò), è ñíîâà âîöàðèëîñü òðåâîæíîå îæèäàíèå.

Ñëåäóþùåå èçâåñòèå î Ñìåàãîðëå ïðèøëî òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò èç ñàìîãî íåîæèäàííîãî ìåñòà – ñ Êèðèò-Óíãîëüñêîãî ïåðåâàëà. 


	3. Smeagol's Story Part 3

Настоящая жизнь началась утром, и Горлум чуть было не рванулся обратно в пещеру – солнечный свет расплавленным металлом выжигал ему глаза даже через закрытые веки. Это было невыносимо больно, но Горлум не сдавался. Прижимая ладони к глазам, царапая щеки, по которым ручьем текли неудержимые слезы, он упрямо не уходил с солнца. Он был виноват сам, и он должен был снова научиться жить в этом мире.  
  
Похоже, что правящая миром справедливость была поражена таким упорством, и через двое суток Горлум смог открыть глаза днем. Он почти ничего не видел – только пятна света и тени – но боль уходила, и эта первая маленькая победа над собой придала ему уверенности. С каждым днем он видел все лучше и лучше, пока наконец не настал тот момент, когда он смог различить кузнечика в траве так же ясно, как и в безлунную ночь.  
  
Тем временем заживала и рана в груди, изрядно потревоженная во время его отчаянного бегства из пещеры. Левая рука еще слушалась не совсем уверенно, временами накатывали приступы слабости и головокружения, но в целом Горлум чувствовал себя достаточно здоровым.  
  
Настало время думать о том, куда двигаться дальше. Обдумыванию этого вопроса Горлум посвятил несколько дней. Очередная победа над собой выразилась в том, что он смог признать: кольцо и Терн – не одно и то же. Кольцо – просто творение Терна, при помощи которого он общался с ним, и если ему нужен человек, а не холодная железка, надо искать именно Терна, а не Бильбо Бэггинса из Бэг-Энда, каким соблазнительным ни казался бы такой простой план.  
  
Беда была в том, что кроме внешности Горлум не знал о своем чудесном друге ничего. Даже прозвище Терн было придумано им самим как примитивная замена настоящему имени, которое он не мог выговорить. Ему оставалось только положиться на интуицию и идти туда, куда советовал внутренний голос.  
  
Но внутренний голос тоже не давал однозначного ответа. Почти с одинаковой силой его тянуло на восток и на юг. Поразмыслив, Горлум отправился на восток – почему-то он знал, что у него еще будет время повернуть.  
  
Идти он старался все-таки ночами, а днем отсыпался в тени деревьев, ловил в ручьях рыбу и, вспоминая свою прежнюю жизнь, собирал грибы и ягоды, которыми так изобиловал этот плодородный край. Его не оставляло чувство постоянного восхищения всем вокруг, смешанного со стыдом и виной за то, что столько лет было потрачено впустую в темных пещерах. Каждый цветок, каждое дерево казались ему чудом: он старался не мять травы, не мутить хрустальной воды, не смел даже слишком пристально смотреть на звезды, словно те могли бы потускнеть от его взгляда.  
  
Через две недели Горлум вышел к Андуину. Величественная река, катившая свои воды к югу, была в этом месте почти в милю шириной. Не покидавший за свою жизнь Ирисной Низины Горлум (годы в пещере не в счет) смотрел на Великую реку с почти религиозным восхищением. По ту сторону Андуина сплошной стеной стоял лес, спускавшийся к самой воде веселыми яркими опушками. Горлума потянуло туда словно магнитом; не раздумывая, он вошел в чистую холодную воду и поплыл к далекому берегу.  
  
Сзади послышались растерянные крики. Горлум обернулся и увидел нескольких орков из племени Фицхака, беспокойно размахивавших руками. Горлум улыбнулся: старый добрый Фицхак, как мило с его стороны было дать ему провожатых! Он помахал оркам рукой – дескать, со мной все в порядке – и поплыл вперед.  
  
Если бы Горлум знал, что ни одно живое существо еще никогда не переплывало Андуин в его среднем течении, он мог бы загордиться. Но для него это был вполне средний заплыв, поэтому, хоть на берег он выбрался только под утро и сильно усталый, ему и в голову не пришло, что он совершил что-то выдающееся. Наловив рыбки и со вкусом поужинав, он свернулся клубочком на мягкой траве и мгновенно заснул. На следующий день он вступил в Сумеречье.  
  
Когда потом его просили описать свое путешествие, он отказывался чуть ли не со слезами – рассказать об этом было невозможно. Лес-храм, лес-дворец, веселый и торжественный, строгий и печальный, полный хлопотливой жизни зверей и птиц, скромного достоинства темных озер, загадочного молчания болот, пронизанный солнцем и спокойным величием надвигающейся осени... Он шел как во сне и боялся закрыть глаза даже на минуту, чтобы не пропустить ничего из открывавшегося перед ним чуда. Если бы Горлум встретил создателя этого леса, он бы встал перед ним на колени.  
  
К ноябрю он дошел до Дол-Гулдура. Никогда не видевший иных строений, кроме избушек Ирисной Низины и орочьих вигвамов, Горлум был поражен открывшимся перед ним зрелищем. На широкой поляне стоял не то дом, не то замок, не то дворец из строгого черного камня, настолько совершенный в своих очертаниях, что, казалось, он не был построен, а вырос из земли сам, как дерево. И – самое главное – от дома просто-таки веяло Терном, хотя его самого здесь не было, почему-то Горлум знал это. Тем не менее, дом был обитаем: не раз Горлум видел, как люди в черных плащах ходят по галереям, перекликаются, а иногда, сев на вороных коней, уезжают неизвестно куда. Он знал, что это спутники Терна, и стоит ему объявиться, как его сразу же отправят к нему, но что-то заставляло его прятаться от людей в черном. Самым близким определением для того чувства, которое испытывал Горлум, был стыд, хотя он понятия не имел, чего ему стыдиться.  
  
Однажды ночью он вышел из леса и, подойдя к дому, прижался всем телом к черному камню, показавшемуся ему теплым. Неслышным голосом дом сказал ему: «Не медли. Терн ждет тебя на юге.» Той же ночью Горлум ушел.  
  
Его путь на юг занял гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Он чудом не погиб в безжизненных Бурых Землях, повернув назад только тогда, когда уже терял сознание от жажды. Чуть не утонул во взбесившемся от зимних бурь Андуине, когда попытался сплавиться по нему. Бродил по крутым холмам Эмин- Майла и восточным отрогам Белых гор, добрался даже до Пеларгира, где безуспешно пытался отыскать своего Терна среди умбарских пиратов... Пошел бы он и дальше, в Харад, Кханд и Южное Захарадье, но внутренний голос велел ему: «Возвращайся. Ты ушел слишком далеко.» Так Горлум понял, что дорога к Терну ведет его в Мордор.  
  
Пожалуй, не стоит говорить, что Горлум очень внимательно слушал рассказы старой Мальвы, но хочешь не хочешь, а Мордор оставался для всех обитателей Севера страшноватой сказкой. И склоны Хмурых гор, когда он смотрел на них с разрушенной Осгилиатской переправы, выглядели именно хмурыми, а огни в окнах Минас Моргула совсем не вызывали желания познакомиться с ними поближе. Тем не менее, Терн был там, за этими горами – чего ему было бояться?  
  
В этих краях было тепло круглый год, хотя природа выглядела непривычно и странно. Стены ущелий покрывал жесткий плющ, на песчаных плоскогорьях росли колючие кусты, запасавшие влагу в толстых стволах. Горячие ветры хлестали безоблачное небо, мир был суров и прекрасен. А в горах жили странные животные, с одним из которых Горлуму довелось познакомиться.  
  
Позже, когда он начинал рассказывать об этой части своих приключений, все замирали и хватались за сердце, поскольку Шелоб полагали абсолютно невосприимчивой ко всем типам дрессировки. Но Горлума еще в Ирисной Низине не трогали даже самые злые собаки, и с этим существом он довольно быстро нашел общий язык. Шелоб считалась потомком чуть ли не Унголианты, была разумна примерно на уровне трехлетнего ребенка и, обреченная на незавидную роль вечного пугала, успела за свою долгую жизнь возненавидеть весь мир. Впрочем, к Горлуму она, можно сказать, даже привязалась. Он пытался расспросить ее, как добраться до Терна, но здесь она не могла ничем ему помочь – такого имени она просто не знала.  
  
Пробыв с Шелоб несколько дней, Горлум распрощался с ней, как с лучшей подругой, и отправился дальше. Впрочем, он не ушел дальше Кирит-Унгольского перевала.  
  
Кирит-Унгол был главным западным пограничным постом Мордора. В единственном с этой стороны Хмурых гор ущелье постоянно несли стражу орочьи отряды. Им- то и попался Горлум, шедший в Мордор не скрываясь, как на праздник.  
  
Ранним утром его, спящего, нашла бригада Шаграта и, во избежание эксцессов засунув в мешок, доставила в Кирит-Унгол к большому начальству.  
  
Орки очень ценились Гортхауэром как непревзойденные воины и разведчики, поэтому им доверялась охрана самых важных пограничных пунктов Мордора. В Кирит-Унголе службу несли отряды трех командиров – уже упоминавшегося Шаграта, Горбага и Уфтака. Последний был известен своим невыносимым характером и особым уважением не пользовался, хоть его отряд и был не хуже прочих.  
  
Служба у кирит-унгольских орков была скучная. Из Осгилиата никто в Мордор не совался уже несколько десятков лет, пробираться вдоль Стен Мордора тоже охотников не находилось, поэтому их работа сводилась в основном к стычкам с Шелоб и разнообразным карточным играм. Стоит ли говорить, что появление первого за черт знает сколько времени нарушителя границы стало для них местным праздником.  
  
С пленником возились, как с новой игрушкой. Несмотря на то, что полурослик был ростом примерно с десятилетнего орочьего детеныша, его на полном серьезе связали – веревкой, потому что тонкие запястья выскальзывали из наручников – заткнули кляпом рот и засунули в подвал, специально расчищенный для такой благородной цели от многолетних напластований мусора.  
  
Отряд Горбага ушел на дежурство, но сами боссы, естественно, сидели в казарме и пили пиво, обсуждая свежую поимку. Начальники отрядов в обязательном порядке умели читать, а поскольку ежедневных газет в Мордоре не было, им оставалось только заучивать наизусть немногочисленные ориентировки на существ, которых Повелитель желал непременно видеть у себя, буде они пересекут границы Мордора. Шаграт был в полной уверенности, что пойманный ими коротышка вполне подходит под одно из описаний.  
  
- Рост три фута шесть дюймов... – бормотал он себе под нос, потягивая пиво. – Кожа темно-серая, волосы белые, глаза зеленые. Все сходится! Нет, вы как хотите, братцы, а я связываюсь с начальством! – он поднялся с места и вышел.  
  
- Повезло парню, - с неудовольствием заметил Уфтак. – Теперь премию получит, а то и отпуск...  
  
Отпуск в погранотрядах был самой болезненной темой – полгода в этой глуши, вдалеке от дома могли свести с ума кого угодно.  
  
Горбаг лениво подначил:  
  
- Кто тебе мешал самому его словить? – но Уфтак так бешено сверкнул глазами, что орк не решился продолжать.  
  
Конечно же, в Кирит-Унголе не было палантира, но пограничным постам хватало и примитивных устройств, передававших только звук. Через несколько минут Шаграт вернулся, сияющий, как именинник.  
  
- Братцы! – крикнул он, врываясь в дверь. – Праздник! Мы поймали кого-то такого, что через два часа сам Первый будет здесь, чтобы забрать его в Лугбурц (так орки произносили Барад-Дур). Нам всем обещали неделю отпуска и премию в размере двух окладов!  
  
Орки заревели от восторга и дружно сдвинули над столом полные кружки. Один Уфтак, как всегда, был чем-то недоволен.  
  
- Два часа... – пробормотал он, внимательно глядя в свою кружку. – А я-то думал поговорить с этим мальцом по-свойски...  
  
Некоторые поморщились. О садистских наклонностях Уфтака знали все в отряде: кто-то относился к ним как к чудачеству, кто-то – как к болезни, но приязни к Уфтаку ни одно мнение не усиливало.  
  
- Пойду, пожалуй, - Уфтак поставил кружку на стол и демонстративным жестом поддернул штаны. – Два часа – срок маленький, боюсь, не успею…  
  
Он усмехнулся, оскалив желтые клыки, и, ловко перебирая ногами по приставной лестнице, скрылся в подвале.  
  
В несколько напряженном молчании орки продолжали пить пиво.  
  
Когда из подвала донесся первый пронзительный крик, Шаграт поморщился и со стуком опустил кружку на некрашеные доски стола.  
  
- Он его покалечит, - сказал он в никуда, - а нам потом отвечать.  
  
Горбаг встал и несколько раз сильно ударил каблуком по крышке погреба.  
  
- Эй, Уфтак, хорош! – крикнул он. – Я не хочу потерять отпуск из-за того, что у тебя в штанах чешется!  
  
Кто-то гоготнул, но тут же смолк. Отчаянный, захлебывающийся крик не утихал, временами его заглушало рычание Уфтака – даже самым бывалым оркам стало неловко.  
  
- Хватит, Уфтак! – Горбаг еще раз стукнул в люк и, когда это снова не возымело никакого эффекта, решительно открыл крышку и полез в люк. С явным облегчением за ним последовали Шаграт и, как ни странно, Викхук – орк- новобранец из отряда Уфтака.  
  
Внизу было почти совершенно темно, только узкая полоса света падала из проема люка, но этого хватило, чтобы орки увидели бьющегося в руках Уфтака полурослика. Горбаг радостно вздохнул – малыш не только был жив, но и не собирался сдаваться – и от души заехал своему коллеге в челюсть.  
  
В свое время Горбага выбрали командиром не только за организаторские способности: его удар правой мог заставить задуматься даже мумака. Уфтак, однако, не задумался – он выпустил пленника и рухнул во весь рост, как подрубленное дерево.  
  
На мгновение стало тихо, а потом потерявший от страха голову Смеагорл вскочил и метнулся куда-то вглубь подвала. Но со связанными за спиной руками не очень-то побегаешь по сильно захламленному помещению: уже через несколько шагов он споткнулся обо что-то и упал прямо к ногам стоявшего чуть поотдаль Викхука. Новобранец мгновенно подхватил его на руки и полез наверх. За ним заторопилось начальство; крышка люка захлопнулась, отсекая мычание начавшего приходить в себя Уфтака.  
  
В залитой ярким светом казарме их встретили чуть ли не аплодисментами. Вокруг Викхука сразу же собралась целая толпа, все с интересом и сочувствием смотрели на везучего малыша.  
  
Одежды на полурослике не осталось; единственное, что было на нем при поимке – сильно потрепанные штаны до колена (их Смеагорл стянул с веревки в какой- то деревне) – было превращено когтями Уфтака в кучку лохмотьев, совершенно непригодную для дальнейшей носки. Но полурослик был не в том состоянии, чтобы стесняться. Он смотрел на орков совершенно дикими от ужаса глазами, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое и, видимо, решая, бежать ему, драться или просить пощады. Его била крупная дрожь; когда Горбаг вынул из- за пояса нож и подошел к нему, чтобы разрезать веревки на запястьях, Смеагорл закричал и рванулся из рук Викхука.  
  
- Тише, дурачок, - у молодого орка, похоже, прорезался недюжинный педагогический талант: по крайней мере, от его рассудительного голоса полурослик немного успокоился. – Никто тебя больше не тронет. Горбаг просто хочет развязать тебя.  
  
Командир отряда тут же подтвердил его слова, осторожно перерезав веревку.  
  
- Ты цел? – с тревогой спросил он, заглянув в полные страха зеленые глаза.  
  
- Д-да-а… - тряским голосом прошептал Смеагорл, заикаясь. – Он… Уф-уфтак хотел…  
  
- Уфтак – мудак, - твердо ответил Горбаг и ухмыльнулся, заметив, что получился неплохой стих. – Не думай про это. Сейчас за тобой приедут из Лугбурца, так что давай-ка приведем тебя в порядок. Как тебя звать-то? Голм?  
  
Смеагорл слабо улыбнулся и перестал дрожать. Больше ему не было страшно.  
  
Однако привести полурослика в полностью первозданный вид не удалось – когда Викхук опустил его на пол, выяснилось, что он то ли вывихнул, то ли сильно подвернул себе ногу, бегая по подвалу, и сам ходить решительно не может. Поэтому Смеагорла посадили на стол (если бы он сидел на лавке, орки бы спины себе переломали, наклоняясь так низко), промыли водой его царапины и ссадины, накинули на плечи чей-то плащ, а один из орков ко всеобщему изумлению добыл из-за голенища сапога гребень и предложил в качестве своего посильного вклада в процедуру.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут умытого, причесанного, почти одетого и почти успокоившегося Смеагорла, осторожно прихлебывавшего пиво из самой маленькой нашедшейся в казарме кружки, уже можно было предъявлять начальству. И оно не замедлило явиться.  
  
За окном послышался характерный свист крыльев зверюги, на каких летали назгулы, и через несколько минут в казарму вошел Ангмарец. Все вытянулись по стойке «смирно» - кроме Смеагорла, глазевшего на Первого с неподдельным любопытством.  
  
Как ни странно, Ангмарец смерил полурослика таким же любопытным взглядом, а потом – небывалое дело! – улыбнулся. Похоже, в малыше был какой-то чуть ли не магический дар вызывать симпатию у окружающих.  
  
- Значит, ты и есть знаменитый Смеагорл? – Первый подошел поближе. – Ну, пойдем. Тебя уже заждались.  
  
- Чем это я знаменитый? – весело удивился полурослик. – А ты назгул, да?  
  
Где-то в задних рядах орков прыснули в кулак. Ангмарец посмотрел сурово, понял, что его авторитет сейчас будет подорван раз и навсегда, и нехотя сказал:  
  
- Назгул, назгул… Пойдем.  
  
Однако Смеагорл с места не сдвинулся, и Горбаг объяснил насчет вывихнутой ноги, тщательно умолчав, впрочем, про Уфтака и другие обстоятельства.  
  
Назгул поднял брови, тяжело вздохнул, навсегда прощаясь со своим имиджем, и, взяв Смеагорла на руки, быстро направился к выходу.  
  
Орки позволили себе заржать только тогда, когда «летучая мышка» Ангмарца была уже в доброй миле от Кирит-Унгола.  
  
* * *  
  
Через час летун, свистя кожистыми крыльями, зашел на посадку и благополучно приземлился на каменных плитах двора Барад-Дура. Назгул со Смеагорлом на руках слез наземь и потопал, разминая затекшие ноги. Ангмарца слегка пошатывало: всю дорогу он не закрывал рта, отвечая на вопросы неугомонного полурослика – то ли Смеагорла после пережитого стресса тянуло поговорить, то ли просто дорвался до интересного собеседника… Так или иначе, за этот час Первому пришлось в деталях объяснить, почему назгулов девять, когда и кем был построен Дол-Гулдур, чем кормят «летучих мышей», кто такая Шелоб, почему здешние орки так отличаются от северных, как называются все географические объекты в пределах прямой видимости, почему у него такое мрачное лицо… и многое, многое другое. Кроме того, ему пришлось выслушать развернутое описание Терна и долго ломать голову, после чего признаться, что никого подобного он в жизни не видел. (К чести Ангмарца, надо сказать, что на его месте сплоховал бы любой – описание Смеагорла было выдержано в настолько хвалебных тонах, что даже оригинал не признал бы себя).  
  
Ангмарец немного потряс головой, чтобы утих звон в ушах, оставил полурослика в приемной и, помимо воли улыбаясь, отправился на доклад к руководству.  
  
Руководство было не то чтобы не в духе… скорее, нервничало непонятно из-за чего. Гортхауэра с самого утра мучили странные предчувствия; кроме того, прошлой ночью он снова видел драконов, которые не произнесли ни слова, а только достаточно противно хихикали – неудивительно было, что Майя ожидал от полурослика какой-нибудь гадости.  
  
В связи с этим Ангмарца он встретил настороженно и, желая немного оттянуть момент начала допроса, начал расспрашивать его о незначительных вещах вроде деталей внешности полурослика или подробностей его поимки. Первый отвечал точно и кратко, как всегда, но по его лицу продолжала блуждать такая необычайно благодушная улыбка, что в конце концов Гортхауэр разозлился.  
  
- Да что с тобой? – раздраженно поинтересовался он. – Что ты сияешь, как именинник?  
  
Назгул вздрогнул и попытался нахмуриться, но ничего не вышло.  
  
- Шеф, - виновато сказал он, - это все полурослик. На него как посмотришь – невозможно не улыбаться. Извините, шеф…  
  
Гортхауэр сменил гнев на милость так же неожиданно, как и вышел из себя.  
  
- Невозможно, говоришь? Ну тогда давай веди его сюда, попробуем его чары на мне, - и тут Майя тоже улыбнулся, к немалому удивлению своего заместителя.  
  
Ангмарец вышел в приемную и привычно поднял на руки безмятежно глазевшего по сторонам Смеагорла. Понизив голос, назгул кратко проинструктировал его:  
  
- Сейчас с тобой будет говорить Владыка Саурон. Не бойся, если ты будешь честно отвечать на его вопросы, то с тобой все будет в порядке. Правда, Владыка вспыльчив, так что постарайся не злить его.  
  
- Слушай, а зачем вообще все это – вопросы какие-то? Зачем я Саурону сдался? – похоже, после кирит-унгольской переделки Смеагорл уверовал в то, что ничего плохого с ним больше случиться не может, и окончательно обнаглел.  
  
Ангмарец предпочел не развивать тему.  
  
- Владыка сам тебе все скажет, - буркнул он и толкнул тяжелую черную дверь.  
  
Все дальнейшие события развивались настолько быстро и сумбурно, что назгул потом так и не смог восстановить для себя полную картину произошедшего. Вроде бы стоявший посреди комнаты Майя обернулся на звук открывшейся двери, и в тот же момент Смеагорл истошно закричал:  
  
- Терн, Терн! – и рванулся из рук Первого с такой силой, что тот не смог удержать выглядевшего таким хрупким малыша. Потом, кажется, полурослик бегом бросился к Саурону, но, естественно, забыл про свою подвернутую ногу и, зашипев сквозь зубы от боли, упал на колени. Дальше – Ангмарец не верил своим глазам – Владыка метнулся к упавшему так стремительно, что только ветер свистнул в складках плаща, подхватил Смеагорла на руки, и тот немедленного обнял его за шею, продолжая повторять то же самое непонятное слово:  
  
- Терн, Терн, наконец-то…  
  
Назгул мельком взглянул в лицо своего босса и перестал дышать – Гортхауэр был бледен как полотно, нижняя губа крепко закушена, а на щеках блестели самые настоящие слезы. За многие сотни лет своей службы Первый ни разу не видел Майя плачущим и не верил даже в принципиальную возможность такого, так что сейчас ему оставалось только усомниться в собственном душевном здоровье и признать происходящее галлюцинацией.  
  
Галлюцинация, впрочем, была хоть и бредовой, но ужасающе четкой – вот безумный полурослик гладит босса по голове и шепчет «Не плачь», а тот, не открывая взгляда от Смеагорла, повторяет: «Ты вернулся… вернулся…» Потом Владыка называет малыша каким-то странным коротким именем, на что тот удивленно качает головой и недоумевающе переспрашивает: «Что ты сказал?» Тут лицо Саурона становится совершенно по-детски растерянным, он долго молчит и смотрит на Смеагорла так, словно только что проснулся, а потом шепчет: «Мне все равно… Я больше не могу…» и еще крепче прижимает его к себе, как будто боится, что кто-нибудь отнимет полурослика у него…  
  
Только тут до Ангмарца дошло, что ему следует делать. Он повернулся и очень тихо вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
  
Опустившись на банкетку в приемной, он крепко взялся руками за голову, повторяя таким образом любимый жест своего шефа. Мысли прыгали, как весенние зайцы на полянке, но самой четкой из них была одна – веселая, хотя и несколько истеричная: «Ну и наведет же нам шухеру этот полурослик!»  
  
* * *  
  
Поздно ночью Гортхауэр вышел на широкую террасу и с удовольствием подставил горящее лицо прохладному ветру. Смеагорл к тому времени уже давно спал мертвым сном вымотанного до предела человека в просторной постели Майя (никаких грязных инсинуаций – просто комнату для неожиданного гостя еще не успели приготовить, а сам Гортхауэр спал хорошо если раз в пару лет).  
  
Хозяин Барад-Дура облокотился на каменный парапет, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, выходя на связь с драконами. Обычно капризные золотые бестии на этот раз откликнулись мгновенно: два сияющих видения появились перед его внутренним взглядом, и тихие, насмешливые голоса в унисон произнесли:  
  
- Привет.  
  
У Гортхауэра не было сил сердиться. Негромким усталым голосом он спросил:  
  
- Это и есть ваш подарок?  
  
- Да, - со смехом ответили драконы. – Тебе понравилось?  
  
Гортхауэр не ответил; помолчав немного, он спросил сам:  
  
- Кто он?  
  
- Как это «кто»? – драконы не умеют пожимать плечами, но в их голосах отчетливо слышалось насмешливое недоумение. – Ты же сам знаешь – это полурослик Смеагорл из Ирисной Низины.  
  
- Почему у полурослика его лицо? – нетерпеливо перебил Гортхауэр. – Что это значит?  
  
- Ты хочешь знать слишком много… - лениво откликнулся один из драконов. – Какая тебе разница?  
  
- Хорошо, - Майя изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. – Но если это полурослик, откуда он знает меня? И почему он назвал меня так?  
  
- А, ну это просто, - кто бы подумал, что драконы умеют пренебрежительно дергать хвостом, совсем как кошки? – Мы говорили с ним через твое кольцо, пока он сидел в пещере… говорили. Естественно, от твоего имени. Ну, показать ему твое лицо было совсем не трудно, сам понимаешь. А что до имени… мы старались изо всех сил, но хоббичья фонетика – это что-то! Правильно произнести «таирни» он так и не смог, пришлось остановиться на этой собачьей кличке «Терн»… Но ведь ты услышал правильно, да?  
  
Больше вспыльчивый Майя сдерживаться не мог.  
  
- И что же вы говорили ему от моего имени?! – заорал он, судорожно сжимая кулаки.  
  
- Как что? Чистую правду… - один из драконов лукаво подмигнул зеленым глазом. – Что ты любишь и ждешь его, что искать тебя надо на юге… ну этого, правда, мы в открытую ему не говорили – просто показывали ему направление…  
  
На несколько секунд Гортхауэр лишился дара речи. Страшные проклятия обирались в его голове грозовыми тучами, но произнести в конце концов он смог только одно слово:  
  
- Что?!  
  
- Чистую правду, - с удовольствием повторил дракон. – Ты же сам это знаешь. И то, что не отпустишь больше его от себя. И то, что будешь изводиться из- за его внешности, но ни словом не обмолвишься о своих сомнениях, потому что не захочешь огорчать его. И то, что будешь выполнять все его желания, и то, что никого ближе его не будет для тебя во всем Барад-Дуре. Ведь правильно?  
  
С каждым словом Гортхауэр только кивал беспомощно, не в силах ни возразить, ни согласиться более явно. Весь его запал погас так же быстро, как и загорелся; дослушав до конца, он какое-то время стоял неподвижно, словно ожидая продолжения, а потом сел прямо на каменные плиты террасы и заплакал во второй раз за этот день.  
  
- Что же мне делать? – бормотал он сквозь слезы. – За что вы так поступили со мной? Это жестокий подарок… Вы не думали о том, каково мне будет каждый день видеть его лицо и знать, что это не он? Почему вы выбрали именно меня жертвой своей непонятной игры? Почему вам нужно было взять самое больное, самое драгоценное во мне и посмеяться над ним так изощренно? Для вас это шутка, но для меня это целая жизнь… - он не сдерживал слез, по-детски размазывая их по щекам. Владыка Саурон исчез, теперь это был просто таирни Ортхэннэр, совсем такой же, как шесть тысяч лет назад, снова бессильный перед своей любовью и горем, задающий бесполезные вопросы равнодушной судьбе и не находящий ответа…  
  
Впрочем, драконы не были такими уж бессердечными. Золотые крылья, оказавшиеся удивительно мягкими, накрыли вздрагивающие плечи Гортхауэра, и тихий голос сочувственно произнес:  
  
- Не надо злиться на нас, Ортхэннэр. Это не просто игра, ты потом увидишь сам. Так надо, и ты еще будешь благодарен нам за этот подарок. Подожди немного… все будет хорошо.  
  
Простые слова утешения подействовали. Гортхауэр вытер слезы и невольно улыбнулся, снова вспоминая удивительное лицо Смеагорла.  
  
* * *  
  
Больше Гортхауэр не задавал себе бессмысленных вопросов – он принял неожиданный «подарок» всем сердцем. Он перестал искать сходство и различие – и такая знакомая прихрамывающая походка Смеагорла, и его непривычная орочья улыбка стали равно дороги ему; глядя на полурослика, Гортхауэр чувствовал, что его жизнь наполняется… если не смыслом, то счастьем.  
  
Смеагорл был счастлив еще больше – он-то с самого начала не задавал себе никаких глупых вопросов. Впервые за всю его жизнь у него был настоящий дом, были друзья и был человек, которого он любил. Чего же еще желать?  
  
Как только Смеагорл окончательно освоился на новом месте, он заявил, что не желает даром есть свой хлеб. Несмотря на уговоры Гортхауэра, он педантично обошел весь Барад-Дур от хлебопекарен до оружейных мастерских и в конце концов остановился на любимом и привычном деле – рыбной ловле. И хоть темноводный быстрый Барад ничем не напоминал его родную Оболонь, каждое утро, еще до рассвета он сталкивал с берега узкую вертлявую лодку и к полудню торжественно тащил корзины с рыбой на дворцовую кухню. Страшно огорчало его то, что Майя не нуждался в пище, но Гортхауэр, видя его старания, иногда пробовал что-нибудь из улова и неизменно восхищался.  
  
Если бы бабка Мальва, пятьсот лет как покойная, увидела бы сейчас своего внука, она бы его не узнала. Внешне Смеагорл не изменился – он по-прежнему выглядел подростком лет шестнадцати – но характер его изменился разительно. От угрюмого, молчаливого, всегда настороженного парня не осталось и следа – все радостное и открытое в его душе теперь проснулось и щедрым потоком изливалось на окружающих. Барад-Дур, следуя заветам Аст Ахэ, был братством, где все хорошо относились друг к другу, но полурослик за неимоверно короткое время стал не просто другом, а всеобщим любимцем. Все в нем души не чаяли – от поварих на кухне, пичкавших «тощенького» самыми лакомыми кусочками, до невозмутимых назгулов, которые даже в самый разгар дел находили время, чтобы покатать восторженно вопящего полурослика на своих «мышках». «Мышки», кстати, тоже у него из рук ели, хотя обычно любой чужак, приблизившийся к ним на непочтительное расстояние, считался счастливчиком, если отделывался всего-навсего откушенной конечностью.  
  
То, из-за чего Смеагорл стал изгоем в своей семье – его внешность и незаконное происхождение – теперь не играло никакой роли. В Барад-Дуре были живые всех кровей: орки разных родов и племен, кряжистые горные тролли, немногочисленные эльфы из Авари и, конечно же, люди – от флегматичных северян со словно присыпанными снегом волосами до низкорослых истерлингов, смуглых кхандцев и вовсе черных как сажа южных харадримов. Друг друга уважали не за цвет кожи и рост, а за характер, и Смеагорл ни разу не почувствовал себя чужаком.  
  
Если уж и обычные люди были рады обществу полурослика, то Гортхауэр баловал его безмерно. Если бы Смеагорл захотел личный золотой дворец, его бы, без сомнения, построили в кратчайшие сроки. Но он никогда не злоупотреблял своим положением: единственным, что он попросил у Майя, было разрешение отправиться в путешествие по Мордору, чтобы получше узнать ставшую ему родной страну. Гортхауэр отпустил – и два месяца, пока его не было, страдал невыносимо. Смеагорл же вернулся неимоверно счастливым, привез чуть ли не воз сувениров всему замку и на протяжении недели закрывал рот только во сне, рассказывая о своих похождениях.  
  
После этого путешествия полурослик стал талисманом не только Барад-Дура, но и всей страны. Подарки ему слали постоянно и отовсюду – от кувшинов со сладким южным вином, которое он особенно любил, до золотых украшений, которые он носил с великолепным презрением к предрассудкам. Однажды он вообще чуть не довел Гортхауэра до истерики, появившись у него в рабочем кабинете в полной форме кирит-унгольских пограничников со всеми полагающимися эмблемами, нашивками и значками.  
  
- Откуда это? – только и смог выговорить Майя.  
  
- Шаграт с Горбагом подарили. За Уфтака извинялись, - несколько смущенно объяснил Смеагорл. – Сказали, я теперь почетный член отряда. Здорово, да?  
  
Виртуозным, отточенным до малейших деталей жестом Гортхауэр взялся за голову.  
  
А однажды произошел случай, после которого Майя окончательно понял, что не отпустит полурослика от себя до скончания веков.  
  
В замке был зал, стены которого от пола до потолка были зеркальными. Никто уже толком не помнил, для чего так сделали, и залом почти никогда не пользовались – разве что во время больших праздников, когда гости не умещались в парадных помещениях. Неугомонный Смеагорл как-то забрел и туда, и Зеркальная комната просто заворожила его. Никогда раньше не видевший своего отражения иначе чем в зеленых водах Оболони, он смотрелся в зеркало часами с жадным любопытством, разглядывая себя, как незнакомца. Гортхауэр посмеивался над этим, но не возражал.  
  
Как-то раз жаркой послеполуденной порой Майя шел по коридору мимо Зеркального зала и вдруг услышал музыку. Заинтригованный, он остановился и осторожно заглянул внутрь, оставаясь в тени, чтобы его не было видно. Окна были широко распахнуты, в них врывалась харадская песня, а посреди комнаты танцевал Смеагорл. В такт ритмичным ударам барабанов его тело двигалось то завораживающе грациозно, то нарочито резко, взлетали над плечами белые волосы, глаза горели счастливым и тревожным огнем. В бесчисленных зеркалах десятки отражений повторяли каждое его движение – от красоты происходящего захватывало дух.  
  
Гортхауэр прислушался к азартной, наполненной выкриками и смачными звуками поцелуев песне и покраснел: как хорошо, что Смеагорл не знал харадского!  
  
А танец продолжался – босые ноги переступали по полу мягко и бесшумно, Смеагорл растворялся в музыке, двигаясь то почти томно, то решительно, как в бою... Сладкая боль наполняла сердце Гортхауэра; если бы он не стеснялся, то сам вышел бы танцевать.  
  
Песня смолкла, оборвавшись на торжествующем громком выкрике. Смеагорл остановился, глубоко вздохнул. Потом подошел к окну, высунулся наружу и помахал рукой:  
  
- Спасибо, ребята! С меня причитается!  
  
Гортхауэр неловко пошевелился, и его плащ предательски зашуршал. Полурослик резко обернулся, но выражение испуга в его глазах сразу же сменилось смущением и радостью. Неслышными шагами он подбежал к Гортхауэру и обнял его, уткнувшись головой ему в живот. Майя ласково погладил его по влажному от пота плечу.  
  
- Отлично танцуешь! – искренне сказал он.  
  
* * *  
  
Конечно же, жизнь их состояла не из одних развлечений – много приходилось и работать. Наверное, со стороны их совещания выглядели очень забавно: сидят девять назгулов достаточно зловещего вида, не менее внушительный Майя – и все смотрят в рот коротышке трех футов роста, непринужденно сидящему на краю стола в одних шортах и вертящему на пальце аляповатый массивный перстень. Впрочем, как смешно это ни смотрелось, пользы от рассказов Смеагорла было очень много. Получив в свое распоряжение ключевое имя – Бильбо Бэггинс – отряд разведчиков достаточно быстро восстановил все недостающие звенья цепочки и прояснил ситуацию с кольцом.  
  
История, однако, выходила крайне странная. Гортхауэр недоумевал – похоже, на полуросликов кольцо или не влияло совсем, или влияло совершенно иначе, чем на другие живые существа. Этот самый Бильбо Бэггинс после памятной войны в Эсгароте не только не устроил даже ни одной соседской склоки, но и более того – добровольно передал кольцо своему племяннику Фродо, а сам отправился в Дольн, где, по слухам, посвящал все свое время переводам с эльфийского. Таким образом, за судьбу этого теперь уже бывшего кольценосца опасаться не приходилось.  
  
Гораздо хуже было то, что пресловутый Олорин продолжал регулярно наведываться в Шир к Фродо Бэггинсу, а значит, наверняка интересовался кольцом и строил на него свои планы. Разведчики доносили, что Фродо Бэггинс – большой друг Олорина, слушается его во всем и большой помехой в случае чего не станет; кольцо же в руках Майя было полной неизвестностью – что выкинет Олорин, невозможно было даже предположить.  
  
Несколько месяцев прошло в мрачном ничегонеделании и разного рода догадках – но следующая порция новостей просто потрясла их.  
  
Сведения были так важны, что их не доверили бумаге – посланец приехал сам. Отто Лякошель-Бэггинс, дальний родственник Бильбо и Фродо и опытнейший разведчик, принес известия настолько абсурдные, что в них не хотелось и верить. Тем не менее, его слова были абсолютной правдой.  
  
Подслушав один из разговоров Фродо и Олорина, Отто стал обладателем следующей информации. Параноик Олорин совершенно уверен, что кольцо есть средоточие власти злобного Саурона над миром (на чем базировалось это утверждение – неизвестно). Злобный Саурон желает во что бы то ни стало вернуть кольцо себе – тут умный Майя правильно оценил деятельность Гортхауэра. Злобного Саурона надо опередить, поэтому несчастный Фродо Бэггинс избран (держитесь крепче!) отнести кольцо в Мордор и сбросить его в Ородруин, где оно и сгинет вместе с чародейской властью злобного Саурона, после чего на земле воцарятся мир и благоденствие.  
  
Если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову изваять наиболее правдивую статую Гортхауэра, это был бы Гортхауэр, Схватившийся За Голову.  
  
Ничего более абсурдного нельзя было и придумать – выполнять его заветное желание, считая при этом, что ведут его к полному уничтожению! Гортхауэр чувствовал, что у него ум за разум заходит от попыток понять безумную логику Олорина и его соратников – полуэльфа Элронда и охотника Арагорна, имевшего некую толику нуменорской крови и считавшему себя на этом основании законным наследником гондорского престола. При иных обстоятельствах Гортхауэру бы дела не было до этой сумасшедшей компании, но на кон была поставлена действительно опасная вещь, так что приходилось относиться серьезно даже к самым шизоидным типам.  
  
- Какие есть соображения? – мрачно спросил Майя, но Отто прервал его:  
  
- У меня еще не все. Гэндальф – Олорин то есть – в курсе начет Смеагорла и успел рассказать о нем Фродо. По его словам, это мерзкая тварь (извини, пожалуйста, я просто цитирую), одержимая страстью найти кольцо и завладеть им. Фродо весьма напуган. Он вообще парень довольно трусливый, а эти рассказы вконец его застращали.  
  
- Так... – протянул Гортхауэр. – Час от часу не легче. Ну что, какие будут предложения?  
  
Предложение, высказанное Седьмым – раз уж все так удачно складывается, оставить их в покое и пусть приходят, будут дорогими гостями – после некоторых колебаний отвергли. Дорога дальняя, полурослик трусливый, домашнего воспитания – ограбит его какой-нибудь лихой молодец, и ищи потом кольцо по всему Средиземью.  
  
Предложение Ангмарца – ограбить Фродо Бэггинса по-тихому и быстро отправиться домой с трофеем – обсуждали несколько дольше, но в конце концов тоже отклонили. Олорин умен, он быстро поймет, кто совершил грабеж. А поскольку в его сдвинутом сознании накрепко забито, что злобный Саурон может использовать кольцо только для злодейских целей, то на волне всеобщей паники он не преминет развязать войну против Мордора, благо знакомств среди сильных мира сего у него хватает. Война же – дело последнее, на это нельзя идти без крайней необходимости.  
  
Некоторое время все угрюмо молчали. Неожиданно тишину нарушил Смеагорл, и от его слов все вздрогнули.  
  
- У меня есть план, - уверенно сказал он. – Кажется, довольно неплохой. Я стану проводником Фродо.  
  
У собрания просто челюсти отвисли, а он продолжал как ни в чем не бывало:  
  
- Смотрите. В принципе, как человек, который доставит кольцо к Ородруину, Фродо нас вполне устраивает, достаточно оградить его от двух бед – чтобы никто у него это кольцо не отобрал и чтобы он сам над ним не рехнулся. Обеих этих неприятностей можно будет избежать, если с ним пойдет кто-то из наших. Предлагаю себя по следующим причинам: во-первых, Фродо, хоть и заочно, меня знает. Знает и считает повернутым на кольце безумцем. Поэтому я не вызову подозрения – с какой это радости мне с ними идти – и кроме того, смогу время от времени демонстрировать признаки своей одержимости, чтобы бедняга воочию видел, что кольцо делает с людьми, и держал себя в руках.  
  
Смеагорл не удержался и хихикнул.  
  
- Насчет же опасности постороннего вмешательства – за нами может идти небольшой отряд, при необходимости я издаю пронзительный свист, и ребята решают все возникшие проблемы. Конечно, будут всякие непредвиденные обстоятельства, но у меня есть большой козырь – мы с Терном общаемся мысленно напрямую, без всяких колец и палантиров. Верно?  
  
Гортхауэр даже поморщиться от недопустимой на совете фамильярности забыл – так здорово выглядел этот план. Но лучшая защита – это нападение, и на новорожденную идею сразу же набросились назгулы.  
  
- Как ты станешь проводником Фродо, если ты простой полурослик, никогда не бывавший в Мордоре?  
  
- А я там был. Страшный Саурон схватил меня и пытал, чтобы я выдал все, что знаю про кольцо. Потом меня отпустили, чтобы я добыл кольцо для Саурона, но я хитрый – я найду мое сокровище и заберу его себе!  
  
Гортхауэр заскрежетал зубами.  
  
- А если Фродо откажется взять тебя проводником?  
  
- Мне никто не мешает идти рядом с ним тайно. Кроме того, я не вижу, с чего бы ему отказываться – из их компании я, как-никак, единственный знаток Мордора.  
  
- Как и когда ты планируешь присоединиться к нему?  
  
- Скорее всего, сначала пойду отдельно, всячески давая понять, что слежу за ним. А для того, чтобы объявиться, выберу удобный момент – думаю, их немало будет.  
  
- Фродо наверняка пойдет не один. Олорин, Элронд, этот Арагорн, может, будет еще кто-нибудь – что ты будешь делать с ними?  
  
- Перед ними надо засветиться. Пусть все знают, что есть такой мерзкий Горлум, который побывал в Мордоре и ищет свое кольцо. Поэтому мне надо будет поторопиться и как следует разрекламировать себя, пока они не двинулись.  
  
На этом фантазия назгулов истощилась и они умолкли, выжидательно глядя на Гортхауэра. Тот тоже не мог произнести ни слова – план был превосходным, возражений у него не было, кроме одного: он очень не хотел отпускать Смеагорла от себя. Помолчав, он задал один-единственный вопрос:  
  
- Зачем тебе все это?  
  
Смеагорл ответил очень серьезно:  
  
- Мне это нужно. Не спрашивай, зачем – считай, что это предчувствие.  
  
* * *  
  
Смеагорла провожали всем Барад-Дуром чуть ли не со слезами. Все-таки, как ни крути, задание было долгое и опасное – кто знает, что может случиться в дороге? Пожалуй, даже самому Гортхауэру никогда не задавали такого пира, какой устроили полурослику сердобольные стряпухи...  
  
Майя готовить не умел: он отсылал со Смеагорлом самое дорогое – всех девятерых назгулов. На вопрос: «Зачем столько?» отвечал хмуро:  
  
- Прикроют тебя в случае чего... да и «мышки» у них быстрые, если надо куда доставить...  
  
В день прощания Майя ходил сам не свой, бормотал себе под нос что-то не слишком цензурное, натыкался на предметы. В конце концов не утерпел, вызвал Смеагорла на инструктаж.  
  
- Не рискуй, не подставляйся, - говорил безнадежно. – Чуть что, сразу связывайся. Помни, что ребята тебя страхуют, не стесняйся звать их, если что... Смеагорл, ты для меня важнее, чем все кольца на свете, береги себя – хотя бы ради меня...  
  
- Не бойся, Терн, - Смеагорл успокаивающе положил ладонь на его руку. – Я буду очень осторожен, со мной все будет в порядке. Я ведь тоже хочу вернуться к тебе...  
  
Улыбнулся, обнял крепко и вышел. Эру Единый, хоть в петлю...  
  
В течение следующих полутора лет Смеагорл общался с Гортхауэром только мысленно. Передавать мысли на расстоянии не так просто, поэтому часто его сообщения походили на краткие телеграммы, и только когда полурослик хорошо высыпался и был сыт, они могли болтать часами.  
  
11 ноября 3017.  
  
- Началось, Терн, началось! Меня поймал Арагорн!  
  
- Ну что ты мне жилы тянешь? Рассказывай!  
  
- Да я за этим «знаменитым охотником» три дня бегал, прежде чем он соизволил меня заметить. В конце концов просто уселся внаглую на берегу ручья и стал ловить рыбу. Он идет – земля дрожит, птицы на милю вокруг разлетаются. «Ты, - говорит, - Горлум?» «Ну, я», - отвечаю. И тут эта скотина мне кидает удавку на шею. Я бы, конечно, двести раз увернулся, но работа есть работа. Сделал вид, что пойман. Идем на север вдоль Эмин-Майл. Сволочь этот Арагорн, каких поискать. Держит на веревке и обращается исключительно в повелительном наклонении.  
  
30 ноября 3017.  
  
- Терн, а мы мимо Дол-Гулдура идем! Между прочим, ты обещал сюда со мной съездить, когда все закончится, ты не забыл?  
  
Был бы Гортхауэр христианином – перекрестился бы.  
  
31 декабря 3017.  
  
Привет. С Новым годом, Терн. Мы, между прочим, в гостях у Трандуила, это такой эльф. Ты знаешь, лесные эльфы такие забавные, совершенно на наших не похожи. По-моему, жуткие зануды. Видел бы ты, как они ходят – словно оглоблю проглотили... Как ко мне относятся? Ну я же разыгрываю дикого страшного Горлума... Понятно, как относятся. Чувствую, скоро детей начнут приводить на меня смотреть. Кстати, говорят, что сюда едет Олорин.  
  
Да, и вот еще... Я тут подумал – какая-то речь у меня слишком культурная, надо поработать над образом.  
  
12 января 3018.  
  
- Сегодня имел четырехчасовую беседу с Олорином. Е-мое, я наивно надеялся, что все Майяр похожи на тебя... Как же я ошибался! Вот уж действительно, если человек вобьет себе что в голову, то от своей идеи ни за что не отступится. По-моему, он зациклен на кольце еще больше, чем мой сценический образ. Эру Единый, что я ему плел! Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь сможешь меня простить. Детальное описание пыток, которым ты меня подвергал, кошмарные твари Барад-Дура... передай всем нашим, что я перед ними тоже ужасно извиняюсь! Моя неутолимая страсть к кольцу... короче, все по полной программе. А лексика! Не зря я столько тренировался. Вот послушай: «Мерз-с- ский, грязный Саурон делал нам больно острым железом, моя прелесть!» Главное было не заржать.  
  
Олорин был очень впечатлен. В конце беседы даже пожалел меня. Сказал, что я несчастное создание, пострадавшее от Саурона, и что если бы у него была возможность, он бы постарался вывести меня к свету. Терн, ты чего всхлипываешь? А, это ты так смеешься?  
  
19 июня 3018.  
  
- Терн, меня все достало. Мне надоели эти эльфы, брезгливо шарахающиеся от меня. Надоело спать на дереве, изображая тупого дикаря. Надоели эти дурацкие лепешки – ты не поверишь, но я уже полгода не ел нормальной рыбы! Кроме того, я так понял, что на осень назначено выступление бедняги Фродо в Мордор. Пожалуй, пора мне рвать когти. Скажи ребятам, чтобы организовали показательный набег орков на Трандуилово захолустье, хорошо? Под шумок я смоюсь и буду выбирать хорошее местечко, чтобы шпионить за Фродо сотоварищи. Держи меня в курсе насчет его передвижений, договорились?  
  
16 июля 3018.  
  
- Между прочим, если ты еще не знал, Олорин схлестнулся с Курумо... я знаю, что ты слышать про него не можешь, но в данный момент Олорин находится в плену в Ортханке. Откуда знаю? Птичка начирикала... Я, конечно, не Радагаст, но ко мне тоже зверюшки положительно относятся. Советую тебе узнать, в чем дело. Может быть, они обратно договорятся и у тебя за спиной какие-нибудь пакости начнут делать. А я по твоему совету отправляюсь в Морию. Ностальгия у меня, знаешь ли, по родным пещерам. Буду отъедаться рыбой и ждать уважаемых кольценосцев.  
  
8 августа 3018.  
  
- Как же хорошо в Мории, если бы ты знал! Просто как домой вернулся. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты был здесь – мы бы славно с тобой погуляли. Да, самое главное – я познакомился с Ахэрэ! Это было что-то совершенно потрясающее – не знаю уж, за кого он меня принял, но встретил так, как, наверное, только тебя бы встречал. Хорошо, я вовремя вспомнил, что не следует называть его балрогом. Откуда я это знаю? Терн, да ты же сам мне говорил!  
  
23 сентября 3018.  
  
- Фродо ушел? Вот, блин, скорый... Ну да, Олорин тоже говорил, что осенью. Ну что, Терн, как мне действовать, что слышно про его передвижения? На восток... ну правильно. Брыль, Амон-Сул, дальше непонятно. Знаешь, что я думаю? А пусть назгулы его попугают немного. Пусть быстрее едет, а то сил нет уже его ждать. Опять же, собраннее будет, пусть знает, что слуги злобного Саурона ловят каждый его шаг!  
  
Терн, да не обижайся ты. Уже и пошутить нельзя.  
  
6 октября 3018.  
  
Из сообщения Ангмарца:  
  
- Шеф, у нас проблемы. Да, докладываю: в Брыле мы произвели крупный переполох. Фродо со своими товарищами удирал оттуда на всех парах. С ними Арагорн; по имеющейся информации, скорее всего, идут в Дольн. Похоже, там будет большой совет – туда из Ортханка уже направился Олорин.  
  
- Что за проблемы?  
  
- Шеф... Я сам не знаю, как так вышло. Сегодня ночью мы патрулировали окрестности Амон-Сула, где ночевали полурослики с Арагорном, и Второй случайно показался им на глаза. Они подняли панику, стали кидаться на нас... короче, в порядке самообороны мне пришлось ранить Фродо.  
  
- Он жив?  
  
- Жив-здоров... если только сам себя не накрутит насчет «моргульских лезвий» и прочего. Рана пустяковая, просто царапина. Какие будут дальнейшие указания?  
  
- Возвращайтесь в Барад-Дур пока. Дальше посмотрим по обстановке. А что до Фродо... жалко, конечно, но за битого двух небитых дают. Осторожнее будет.  
  
30 ноября 3018.  
  
- Терн, что слыхать? Где там этот треклятый Фродо? Я выиграл у Ахэрэ в карты улов рыбы в Морийском Рву на триста лет вперед, еще немного – и он проиграет мне свой бич...  
  
13 января 3019.  
  
- О да, Терн, пошла потеха! Что же ты мне не сказал, что их будет так много? Вот это команда... Ну, Олорина, Арагорна и Леголаса я уже знаю. Леголас, кстати, не очень приятный товарищ, весь в отца. Я помню, как он приходил на меня глазеть, когда я сидел на дереве, изображая сумасшедшего дикаря... Между прочим, кидал в меня шишками. Ну да ладно. Фродо, по-моему, славный парень, только очень задерганный. Зато друзья у него отличные, я бы сам от таких не отказался. Особенно Сэм: кремень-парень! Гимли забавный: я никогда раньше не видел гномов – смешной народец. Но вот за кем надо точно присматривать – так это за Боромиром. У него глаза маньяка – по-моему, он имеет виды на кольцо. А что до пути... как-то слишком весело они идут. Может, организуем еще одну стычку с орками – для наглядности?  
  
Кстати, не могу не пожаловаться. Зачем убили Хрящелапого? Опять же, я не Радагаст, но это существо никому зла не хотело. Сидел в озере, никого не трогал, тут стали кидать камни, палки, факелы... Только вылез – порубили в капусту. По-моему, это жестоко.  
  
15 января 3019.  
  
- Терн, почему ты меня не предупредил? Ведь это была твоя идея стравить Ахэрэ с Олорином, признайся! Отряд исключительно перепуган, теперь идут в повышенном темпе, как миленькие. Фродо жалко – слезами обливается, бедняга... Кто бы рассказал ему, что Майяр бессмертны?  
  
14 февраля 3019.  
  
- Терн, и не проси. Больше я в эти эльфийские селения ни ногой. Да что там такого серьезного может произойти? Наверняка какой-нибудь мудрый эльф прорицает им судьбу, а они слушают. Я лучше тут, на бережку, подожду. Елки зеленые, скоро Андуин! Родные места, можно сказать.  
  
25 февраля 3019.  
  
- Дело плохо, Терн, слышишь меня? Дело плохо! Как я и ожидал, Боромир взбесился. Попытался отнять кольцо у Фродо, тот надел его и убежал. Потом к нему присоединился Сэм, и они вместе уплыли вниз по Андуину. Здесь все в панике, ищут их, Боромир вообще в истерике. Как ты думаешь, что делать?  
  
Я тоже считаю, что мне стоит идти за Фродо. Как-никак, он главный. Тогда улаживание дел с остальным отрядом я оставляю тебе, ладно?  
  
26 февраля 3019.  
  
- Ух, ну и вымотался я сегодня... Эти самоубийцы Фродо и Сэм словно нарочно идут самыми неудобными путями. Между прочим, с тебя причитается какой- нибудь санаторий: я сорвался со скалы и зверски отбил себе спину. Ладно, когда все кончится, поедем с тобой на Нурнон...  
  
- Так ты же в Дол-Гулдур хотел!  
  
- Это само собой... Ну да ладно. Честное слово, меня надо в театре показывать, я заслужил! Какой я сыграл им спектакль, ты бы видел – скрюченные пальцы, жадно тянущиеся к кольцу, неразборчивое шипение, ужас перед Страшным Властелином Мордора, наконец торжественная клятва верности – и в очередной раз сидеть ночь на веревке, как будто эльфов мне было мало! Но Фродо с Сэмом верят в мою легенду безоговорочно. Хорошие парни, жалко мне их... И что за несчастливая судьба с кольцом этим мотаться?  
  
1 марта 3019.  
  
- Нет, ну серьезно, мне жалко Фродо. На него кольцо действует, это точно. У него глаза совсем больные, и шатается он на ходу, как от ветра. А если он в болоте потонет? Мне на совести такого не надо. Может быть, что-нибудь можно предпринять?  
  
3 марта 3019.  
  
- Географию в Шире, похоже, совсем не учат. Фродо собирается идти к Мораннону. От него же до Ородруина шестьдесят миль сплошной пустыни, что мы там пить будем? Терн, будь так добр, выставь на ворота Мораннона побольше народу – может, это его напугает и он согласится идти короткой дорогой?  
  
6 марта 3019.  
  
- Ура! Идем родными местами вдоль Стен Мордора. До чего же я люблю Итилиен! Да и Фродо немножко приободрился. Сэм готовит ему каких-то кроликов. Чуть не умер со смеху, на голубом глазу выясняя у него, что такое картошка.  
  
7 марта 3019.  
  
- Фарамир – сволочь!!!  
  
11 марта 3019.  
  
- Ну вот и все. Считай, мы дома. Терн, если б ты знал, как я по тебе соскучился... Почти полтора года – я так хочу домой! И к тебе.  
  
12 марта 3019.  
  
- Черт, черт, черт!!! Нет, все-таки я не Радагаст... Подкармливал же эту тварь, за ушком чесал, чуть ли не колыбельные ей пел... Но Шелоб, похоже, все до лампочки. Она умудрилась цапнуть Фродо – не насмерть, но Сэм запаниковал, снял с него кольцо и пустился в неизвестном направлении. Сомневаюсь, что этот парень способен в одиночку найти не то что Ородруин, а и собственную задницу. Кроме шуток, Терн, мне нужна помощь.  
  
13 марта 3019.  
  
(В Кирит-Унголе).  
  
- Шаграт! Горбаг! Привет, ребята! Сколько лет... Привет, Викхук! Ох ты мне, да ты теперь командиром заделался? Ну, давай пять, поздравляю, с меня полбанки.  
  
Ребята, если серьезно, мне нужна помощь. Там на тропе лежит парень, которого цапнула Шелоб, его в санчасть нужно срочно. Пошлите за ним кого- нибудь.  
  
(Через час).  
  
- Вот спасибо! Теперь помогите мне еще в одном деле. Друг этого укушенного там за воротами шляется и боится за товарищем идти, потому что уверен, что здесь бродят толпы злобных орков, которые порежут его на вермишель, как только он сюда сунется. Поэтому нам нужно будет устроить небольшую инсценировку... Викхук, инсценировка – это вроде игры такой, не смотри на меня так! Короче, объясняю задание: два отряда поссорились и перебили друг друга насмерть. Что значит – «мы же не идиоты»? Вы злобные орки, по крайней мере, на ближайший час, так что занимайте места согласно купленным билетам. Отличная картинка получилась!  
  
Ох... Кого же я вижу? Ангмарец, черт возьми, сто лет тебя не видел! Как дела твои? В Гондор посылают устрашать? Да, не особо приятно... Ну да ничего, все скоро кончится, кони мои, вон, в башне песни поют, скоро дальше двинемся. Осталось-то всего ничего. Пиво? Соблазняешь ты меня... Ну хорошо. Давай по маленькой, пока эти молодцы вниз дорогу найдут.  
  
18 марта 3019.  
  
- С одной стороны, все хорошо – Фродо и Сэм запуганы до такой степени, что никаких крамольных мыслей себе не позволяют. Нести кольцо к Ородруину, и все дела. Но хватает и дурного. Во-первых, я опять на нелегальном положении как предатель – ну да, они уверены, что Шелоб я на них науськал. Прячусь в каких-то идиотских кустах, продвигаюсь перебежками... Но не в этом дело. Бедняга Фродо измучен до последнего предела. У меня просто сердце кровью обливается, когда я на него смотрю. Вот уж на кого кольцо действительно влияет! Ему же потом всю жизнь придется лечиться. Стараюсь, конечно, как могу. На привалах чуть ли не носом Сэма в ручьи тычу, подбрасываю лепешки эти эльфийские в их сумки (спасибо, служба доставки, что бы я без вас делал?)  
  
Но дело плохо. Если так пойдет, то Фродо придется к Ородруину на ручках нести. А что делать – понесем...  
  
25 марта 3019, утро.  
  
- Мы у подножия Ородруина. Сегодня Фродо не смог встать, Сэм несет его на руках. Бедняга... Может, действительно было бы правильнее отобрать у него кольцо где-нибудь по дороге и не мучить несчастного парня зазря? Укус Шелоб – тоже не мед с маслом, но кольцо, похоже, окончательно свело его с ума. Он все время что-то бормочет себе под нос, порывается надеть кольцо; глаза белые, как у уснувшей рыбы. Сэм молодец, я его все больше уважаю. Я тут нечаянно съехал с осыпи прямо ему под ноги, так этот воин на меня мечом замахнулся и много чего интересного сказал про меня, мою покойную матушку и про тебя, Терн, кстати...  
  
(Позже).  
  
- Фродо идет к Саммат Наур – идет своими ногами. Смотреть на него просто страшно – одна тень от человека осталась.  
  
... Терн, давай сюда быстро! И девятка пусть сюда летит! Фродо, похоже, окончательно рехнулся, я один не справлюсь!  
  
* * *  
  
Фродо стоял в опасной близости от расселины, в которой полыхал огонь, и смотрел на нестерпимо блестевшее кольцо. Сэм потерялся где-то в тени, да и неважно все было сейчас – все, кроме кольца, ставшего центром вселенной. Сделать маленький шаг вперед и уронить его в огненную пропасть – так просто, но руки и ноги не слушаются, все затмевает одно-единственное желание – надеть кольцо...  
  
Под потолком пещеры засвистело, десять пятен темноты, опустившись на землю, приобрели очертания людей в черных плащах. Самый высокий из них шагнул вперед, громкий голос резко приказал:  
  
- Бросай!  
  
Невозможно... Так же невозможно, как отрубить себе руку... Все, что он может сейчас – или держать кольцо в кулаке, или надеть его.  
  
Медленно Фродо надел кольцо на палец.  
  
Для Сэма он исчез, но десять человек в плащах и Смеагорл видели все иначе – для них силуэт полурослика на фоне языков пламени оставался таким же четким. Зачарованно глядя на кольцо и опасно раскачиваясь на самом краю расселины, Фродо бормотал: «Мое... Теперь оно мое...»  
  
И тут Смеагорл ринулся вперед, сбивая Фродо с ног, оттаскивая его как можно дальше от края пропасти. Сцепившиеся противники покатились по камням. Смеагорл пытался сорвать кольцо с пальца безумца, но тот так сжал кулаки, что это не представлялось возможным. Где-то Смеагорл слышал, что сумасшедших отрезвляет боль; это было жестоко, но Терну в свое время было так же больно от меча Исилдура...  
  
Лязгнули острые зубы; почувствовав боль, Фродо рванулся что было сил – и Смеагорл, не удержавшись на краю расщелины, начал медленно падать вниз, унося с собой кольцо и откушенный средний палец Фродо.  
  
Нечеловеческий крик взлетел к потолку пещеры. Гортхауэр рвался к пропасти, бился в руках девятки с такой силой, что его едва удерживали.  
  
- Нет! Не надо!!!  
  
Огромный язык пламени вымахнул из провала...  
  
... и сложился в пару черных крыльев, словно сотканных из огня и темноты. Крылатый человек шагнул на край пропасти.  
  
- Пламя Арды не может причинить мне вреда, Ортхэннэр... - произнес он.  
  
Сердце Гортхауэра взорвалось и пылало у него в груди яростным костром, обращая воздух в пепел и боль.  
  
Это был еще не весь подарок...  
  
Гортхауэр снова рванулся из рук машинально продолжавших держать его назгулов, и на этот раз они отпустили его.  
  
- Мелькор... – стон боли и счастья.  
  
Теплые руки подхватили его, черные крылья закрыли от него весь мир, звездные глаза распахнулись навстречу ему...  
  
Два золотых дракона описали над ними круг в вышине.  
  
- Ты доволен своим подарком? – спросили два голоса в унисон.  
  
- Пошли вы... – беспомощно пробормотал Гортхауэр, не в силах оторвать взгляд от любимого лица.  
  
- Мелькор... Так это был ты?  
  
Вала улыбнулся и сказал хрипловатым ломким голосом:  
  
- Терн, так мы поедем в Дол-Гулдур?  
  
У Майяр тоже случаются истерики, хоть и редко, и сейчас Гортхауэр был на кратком и прямом пути к ней, но Ангмарец осторожно тронул его за плечо.  
  
- Шеф... – перевел глаза на крылатого и смущенно поправился: - То есть... шеф...  
  
Гортхауэр нервно засмеялся.  
  
- У меня сейсмограф зашкаливает, - Ангмарец плюнул на субординацию. – Сейчас здесь будет жарко, так что предлагаю побыстрее эвакуироваться.  
  
Мелькор и Гортхауэр двинулись к выходу, но Майя внезапно остановился.  
  
- А Фродо-то с Сэмом? Где они?  
  
- Малыши уже удрали, - улыбнулся Второй. – Улепетывали так, словно собрались бежать без остановки до самых Серебристых Гаваней. Предлагаю последовать их примеру... хоть нам и добираться гораздо ближе.  
  
Ангмарец свистнул, подзывая «мышек», и вскоре из Саммат-Наур вылетела странная процессия: впереди Мелькор, бесшумно рассекающий воздух черными крыльями, у него над головой – огромная летучая мышь (несолидно, но иначе Гортхауэр так и не научился), а за ними журавлиным клином девять назгулов, несколько ошарашенных перестановками в руководящем эшелоне, но сохраняющих положенную им невозмутимость.  
  
Впрочем, улетели они недалеко. Хоть полурослики и взяли хороший старт, но не добрались не то что до Серебристых Гаваней, а и до подножия горы. Сэм стоял на оленях над потерявшим сознание Фродо и с отчаянием смотрел в затянутое тучами небо. Землю ощутимо трясло, в недрах Ородруина грохотало, первый обманчиво-неторопливый язык лавы уже высунулся из Саммат-Наур – природа, похоже, решила по-своему отметить возвращение Мелькора.  
  
- Ребят надо спасать, - Гортхауэр сделал круг над полуросликами и поднялся повыше. – Второй, Седьмой, отвезите их в какое-нибудь тихое местечко.  
  
- Тихое местечко – это где? – Второй заложил залихватский вираж и, не коснувшись земли, подхватил обоих полуросликов разом.  
  
- А где сейчас Олорин?  
  
- В Минас-Тирите, - мрачно сказал Ангмарец, которому там сильно досталось за последнюю неделю.  
  
- Значит, в Минас-Тирит.  
  
- Ни фига себе – тихое местечко! – возмутился Второй, но безбашенный Седьмой ловко выхватил у него одного из полуросликов и помчался вперед, завывая страшным голосом:  
  
- Мы – орлы Манве!  
  
Мелькор вздрогнул, машинально тронул пальцами щеку – чистую, без шрамов.  
  
- Разговорчики в строю! – заорал вслед назгулам Гортхауэр и тяжело вздохнул. – Распустились тут без тебя... Дисциплина ни к черту.  
  
В урезанном составе процессия быстро добралась до Барад-Дура: один за другим они опускались на каменные плиты двора. Гортхауэр, уже в человеческом облике, подошел к Мелькору, задумчиво смотревшему на окутанный дымом Ородруин. Вала обернулся. раскинул руки, заключая его в объятия.  
  
- Наконец-то я могу поцеловать тебя как следует, - шепнул он, наклоняясь к губам Гортхауэра. – Поцелуи в живот – это, конечно, крайне романтично, но все же...  
  
Тут-то Гортхауэра и накрыла Настоящая Большая Майярская Истерика.  
  
* * *  
  
Несмотря на то, что был только май, на Нурноне стояла невыносимая жара. Мелькор по старой памяти целыми днями не вылезал из воды, Гортхауэр же, до водных процедур небольшой охотник, сидел в тенечке и охлаждал свой организм в основном путем поглощения ледяного пива.  
  
Вот и сейчас черноволосая голова качалась над волнами, как буек, а Майя, развалившись в шезлонге, рассеянно за ней наблюдал. От яркого блеска воды на глаза у него временами наворачивались слезы.... а может, и не от воды – просто бывает счастье, к которому невозможно привыкнуть.  
  
Наплескавшись вволю, Мелькор вышел на берег. Потянулся, помахал руками – золотистый от загара, стройный, прекрасный, как... ну да, сравнивать как-то странно – и, подойдя к Гортхауэру, упал на второй шезлонг. Отбрасывая назад влажные волосы, заявил:  
  
- Хочу пива.  
  
- Запросто, - Майя пододвинул ему запотевший бокал.  
  
- Хорошая все-таки штука эти правительственные резиденции, - Мелькор зажмурился и еще раз потянулся всем телом, как кошка – от закинутых за голову рук до ступней в налипшем песке. – На милю вокруг ни души, и никто не интересуется, чем мы с тобой занимаемся...  
  
Гортхауэр слегка покраснел.  
  
- Ты бы хоть полотенцем прикрылся, - смущенно сказал он.  
  
- Зачем? – Мелькор комично поднял брови. – Тебе что-то не нравится?  
  
Гортхауэр покраснел сильнее.  
  
- Нравится, - признался он. – Но настроение становится совершенно нерабочее...  
  
- Перестань, - махнул рукой Вала. – У нас отпуск, какое может быть рабочее настроение? Успеем еще наработаться.  
  
- И все-таки мне много чего непонятно, - упрямо сказал Гортхауэр, стараясь не смотреть на так и проигнорировавшего полотенце Мелькора. – Ты что же, все время, пока был здесь под видом Смеагорла, мне голову морочил?  
  
- Я бы не смог... – Вала покачал головой, отставил в сторону бокал. – Я и в самом деле ничего о себе не помнил. Приходили иногда какие-то видения, но истолковать их я не мог и на полном серьезе считал себя сумасшедшим. Память вернулась в тот момент, когда я падл в огонь... Мне было жарко и больно, я испугался, что сейчас сгорю – и в этот момент как-то неожиданно понял, что настоящему мне все это не страшно. И что падать мне не обязательно, потому что я могу летать. Знаешь, все произошло так внезапно, что я не успел даже удивиться – так бывает, когда спишь и видишь себя кем-то совсем другим, а проснулся – и уже снова ты. К самому себе ведь не надо привыкать, верно?  
  
- Странно все это... Ну хорошо, а драконы? Это-то что?  
  
- Про драконов я и сам толком не знаю... Теперь я помню, что они вытащили меня из-за Дверей Ночи и поместили мою душу в тело еще не рожденного ребенка – того самого Смеагорла. Но вот зачем им это понадобилось – этого я не понимаю и, наверное, понять не смогу.  
  
Два золотых росчерка стремительно пронеслись над пляжем.  
  
- А вам и не надо понимать, - произнес один лукавый голос.  
  
- Можете считать, что это была наша блажь. А может, так было нужно по справедливости, - добавил второй.  
  
- Ну вот... – после паузы Мелькор беспомощно пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Вот нам все и объяснили. Больше, я думаю, мы ничего не узнаем. Ортхэннэр, хватит лежать, как варан на солнышке, пошли купаться!  
  
Майя демонстративно закряхтел, вылезая из шезлонга.  
  
- Все-таки возмутительно много от Смеагорла в тебе осталось, - сердито сказал он. – Ты бы еще предложил пойти рыбу ловить!  
  
( Jude 09.01.2002 – 02.02.2002 


End file.
